Hellmouth: Revised
by kilnorc
Summary: When vampires and other forces of darkness invade Domino City, it's up to a few special people to defend the city from falling into the very source of it all that lies beneath them...Domino's very own Hellmouth.
1. Prologue

**Hellmouth**

**Kilnorc: I originally created this crossover around the time I became a fanfic author and it's always one of my favorite projects. I've decided that after a few years of getting better, I decided to redo it and see if I can make it even better. Wish me luck, cuz it's got new stuff and everything, so let's give it a shot!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything in this fanfic, all animes and TV shows belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Prologue

Vampires.

Nosferatu.

Vampyr.

The unholy undead which feed on the blood of the living have existed for centuries, portrayed in media and literature as different entities of evil. They have lived through many lifetimes, feeding on the innocent and either turning them into one of their own, or using them as cattle, food to prey on whenever they grew hungry.

Most people believe that this sort of creature doesn't truly exist.

Most people believe that vampires are nothing but old folktales meant to scare children in comic books and movies.

Most people...are wrong.

Vampires are real, they are real and they are out there. They out there, hunting and feeding off the blood of humans to satisfy their eternal, unholy thirst for the crimson liquid that is pumped through our veins. They roam the night, always on the prowl for a wandering victim to suck on.

Is the human race doomed? Are we meant to exist to become food and slaves of the undead?

No.

We are not.

There are forces in this world that, like the vampires, are in the shadows, away from the minds and eyes of mankind. For centuries, these forces have fought vampires and other evil entities as the only line of defense, protecting us from utter destruction from the forces of darkness.

One of these forces of the Light are trained killers of evil, chosen to combat the darkness, to keep the balance of good and evil in check.

These...are the vampire slayers.

* * *

**Kilnorc: And the prologue is finished. I'm aware that it's not as good as the original starting chapter of the first incarnation of Hellmouth, but I feel short and sweet is good for this. Stay tuned, folks!**


	2. The Beginning Part One

**The Beginning Part One  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these shows/animes**

**Kilnorc: Since this involves both Angel and Buffy universes, I'll try and keep it true to the shows histories since I never read the post show comic series.**

* * *

Most teenagers stay home on a school night, either doing their homework, relaxing, or sleeping for the day ahead. Most usually don't break into their high school with malicious intents.

Goro Inogashira was not one of these kind of teenagers. The large student from Domino High School, of Class 3-D, smashed the window pane above one of the ground floor doors and undid the lock from the outside. Grinning to himself, the large male pushed the door open and found soon found himself walking through the halls of his high school, hands stuffed inside his pockets.

"Where the hell is that runt's class?" he muttered, looking at the signs above the classroom doors, "Where the hell...ah, here we go,"

**Class 1-B**

Goro smiled to himself, _Bingo! After all this time, I'm finally gonna get that runt back for that weird trick he pulled on me at the festival!_

He slid the door open and walked in, switching the light on as he did. He squinted a bit as the bright glare filled his vision, but after blinking a few times, his vision went back to normal. With the light granting him vision in the dark, Goro began to go through everyone's desk, hoping to find a clue as to which one belonged to the little pest that screwed him over in the past.

He didn't find the right desk, however he did find some leftover cash and other valuable in the desks he searched. Grinning wide, Goro stuffed his pockets with the loot and when he was done, he began to vandalize the entire room. If he couldn't find the one right desk, he could always tear up the place and get it anyway.

Windows were broken, desks were smashed, papers thrown everywhere...it was a mess.

Dusting his hands, Goro nodded and walked out of the room, not bothering to turn off the light.

"Up yours, runt,"

A loud clattering sound from the other end of the hall made Goro go on edge. He wasn't scared if another student came in to wreck the place, but if it was security or a few teachers, even he would be nervous if they found out he had broken into the school.

He peered down the hallway to see another room was lit and voices were heard coming from inside. They sounded young, so the threat of teachers or security was abolished. Grinning again, Goro sauntered down to the room, listening to the voices inside.

"This place is a dump!"

"It's a school, asshole, of course it is! Least it's got some food,"

"What else are we gonna do, besides stuffing ourselves, guys? C'mon, the night's still young and I wanna do some damage!"

Goro chuckled, "If you guys wanna do some damage, I know where to go," he said loudly, standing just outside the doorway.

The voices disappeared instantly.

"Look, I ain't here to bust ya," Goro continued, "I just came to mess up some shit around here and since that's over, I'm up for anything!"

He waited for a while, listening to the silence.

"Anything?"

Goro nodded, "Yeah, pretty much,"

"Alright. C'mon in and join the party!"

Bingo! Goro walked into the doorway, the big grin still plastered on his face, but that soon disappeared when he saw the interior of the room. The grin vanished and a look of shock and horror emerged.

"What the hell-?!"

Before he could make a move, Goro was grabbed and pulled into the room. Soon after, his screams echoed through the dark, empty hallways of Domino High School.

* * *

The following morning, Tea Gardner woke up, expecting to have a normal day, just like any other day she had in the past...boy, was she in for a surprise.

The day started when she met Yugi and the others at school, just like any other day, but when she arrived, she noticed a large crowd of students, teachers, and even some police crowding around the campus.

"What the hell's going on?" Joey looked over the heads of other students, "The one day I'm not late, the cops are all over the school,"

"Lemme see!" Yugi hopped up and down a few times, hoping to catch a glimpse, "Lemme see, guys!"

Tea looked around as they walked through the halls, "Anyone know what happened here?"

Tristan shrugged, "I heard someone broke into the school and messed up the place,"

The brunette cast a look at two of her friends.

Joey and Tristan held up their hands, "We had _nothing_ to do with it!" they said defensively at the same time.

Duke scoffed and turned away, "Yeah, right,"

When the group reached the hallway that had their classroom, they noticed that their room and the room on the other end of the hall had a large group of people standing outside. However, while their room only had people, the other room had police and police tape around it.

"Looks like something big happened over there...,"

"Yeah, but what?"

The answer came shortly after when a few policemen walked out of the room carrying a large, black bag. Everyone in the hall watched as the bag was placed on a gurney and strapped down.

Tea paled, "Is that...what I think it is?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah...that's a body bag,"

"Someone got killed?" Yugi asked slowly, "Holy...,"

"That sucks," Duke shook his head, "Sucks _big_ time,"

* * *

"Yeah, I see her. Pretty cute, too. Hey, I'm a guy, I can't help it. Listen, just because you're too old to appreciate a chick's looks is no reason to yell at me! Alright, alright! Fine, old timer! I'll keep an eye on her. But, I'll tell you one thing though: there's something going on in this city. Based off what you and the others told me about that place, it's very likely that one of those things is hidden away here. Yeah...yeah...uh-huh. Okay, if anyone else pops up, I'll drop you a line. Later,"

Setting the cell phone down, a figure in a beat-up car parked across the street from the high school picked up a pair of binoculars and leaned forward to get a better look. Adjusting the sights, the figure locked it's sights on Tea and her friends.

"So, you're one of them, huh? Well, not much now, but you'll come into it soon enough. Let's just hope you stay alive until then, eh? Now...," the figure slowly moved away from Tea and followed the sight of the police carting away the black body bag.

"Oh, that's just _fantastic_. I gotta do two jobs now!"

* * *

Later that day, after school let out, Tea found herself walking home alone. Joey had to go with Duke and Tristan somewhere and Yugi had to go home early to help out his grandfather at the game shop. With all her homework and plans for the night, Tea needed to get home as soon as possible.

As she neared her house, she noticed a car parked in the front of the building. She slowed to a stop and took a peek inside to find that it was filled with garbage and junk. Crumpled up wads of paper, maps, burger wrappers and empty soda cups and bottles covered the seats and the floor.

_Someone needs to clean this hunk of junk out... _Tea shook her head and headed inside her house, _I'm gonna be at this for awhile. Might as well see what's on TV first and relax._

After setting down her backpack on the couch, Tea sat down and clicked the TV on with the remote. The news was on at the moment, and she was about to change it when it had something on the bottom of the screen.

**Mysterious Slaying at Domino High School**

_This must be about what happened earlier!_ Tea put the remote down and leaned forward, her eyes glued to the set.

**"Earlier this morning, students at Domino High School were greeted with a horrific sight. Shortly after the school day began, the body of student Goro Inogashira was found in one of the classrooms. Details about the student's death were not disclosed to the press, but pictures from the scene inform us that the crime was horribly brutal and violent. Blood was found on the walls, ceiling and floor. In other news...,"**

Tea stared at the TV, feeling sick to her stomach.

* * *

That night, the figure from the car found itself standing in the Domino City Morgue. The night worker thought it was odd that a complete stranger would come to the morgue after hours, wanting to see the body of the student that was killed at the high school. However, he thought differently after the visitor gave him a wad of cash for his troubles.

"Dunno what the deal is, but here's the stiff," the worker tapped the metal door, "Stiff and cold...major contradiction right there," he chuckled.

"Okay, first, that was a bad joke. Secondly, open it up,"

"Open up the stiff drawer?"

"Yeah, it's what I paid you for, right?"

The worker shrugged slightly and pulled the drawer door open, "Alright...weirdo," he muttered as he grabbed the body tray inside and began to pull it out. As he did, the worker noticed something was wrong.

The tray was empty.

"The hell?" the morgue worker checked the door number, "Door 10, Goro Inogashira...this _is_ it!" he looked at the empty tray, "Where the hell is he?"

The sound of doors opening and closing made him turn to see the visitor had left the room.

* * *

Yugi dragged the trash bag down to the dumpster in the back of the combination house/game shop that he and his family lived in, his Millennium Puzzle glinting in the light of the lamp post outside.

"There are three people living here," he grunted, "How in the world could there be so much trash?"

"Hey, runt!"

"Huh?" Yugi turned around to see Goro standing a short distance away, "Goro?! I heard you were dead!"

Goro smiled as his face changed from it's normal look, to a disturbing sight. His forehead went from smooth and flat to sloping and bumpy, his eyes changed to a yellow tint and two large fangs appeared on his upper jaws.

"You heard right, runt,"

With surprising speed, Goro lunged at Yugi, grabbed his neck and held him high in the air, his fingers wrapped tight around his throat. The small teenager held onto Goro's hand, hoping to pry his fingers off his throat as he kicked madly, trying to free himself. However, Goro's hold was too strong for him.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since that school carnival, Motou! I don't know what happened exactly, but I should've won our little game, not you!"

_Yami...help me!!_

The Millennium Puzzle glowed a bright light, blinding Goro. The large attacker dropped Yugi and backed away, an arm over his eyes to protect his eyes from the light. As the light died away, Goro looked over his arm to see Yugi standing before him. Only now, Yugi looked taller and had a very serious look in his eyes and a glowing symbol on his forehead.

"I don't know what you are, but if you want to see the next sunrise, I suggest you leave! If you choose to stay, you'll face the consequences without mercy!" the spirit warned loudly.

Goro stared at him for a bit, then smiled again.

"Fine...we'll get together and play again soon, Motou. Until then, watch yourself. The night isn't safe anymore,"

Yami frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough," Goro flipped him the bird before turning and running off at a surprising speed.

The Puzzle flashed again and Yugi now stood in the Pharaoh's place.

"Yami, what was that?"

_/I have no clue.../_

* * *

_**"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer,"**_

_Tea found herself standing in a large, circular stone room, surrounded by figures draped in black cloaks. In her hands, she held a sword and a wooden stake. She was dressed in old Japanese clothing, and the sword looked like a samurai's katana._

_"You've done well in your duties, Slayer Anzu, but never lower your guard. The night is the domain of all evil and if you let down your guard, even for a second, you will die,"_

_Tea, or rather Anzu, nodded._

The brunette awoke abruptly to the sound of a thunderclap and lighting flashing from outside. She lifted her head to find herself laying on the couch, her homework scattered on the floor in front of her. Groaning tiredly, she rubbed her eyes and sat up with a yawn.

She looked up to see the TV was still on and it was showing a horror movie. Still half-asleep, she checked the title of the movie.

"_John Carpenter Presents Vampires_?" she rolled her eyes, "Explains the dream,"

After picking up and putting away her books, hoping to finish them before her respective classes in the next morning, Tea began to get ready for bed. As she changed into her pajamas, something outside her window caught her eye. She walked to her window and peered through the storm to see a figure standing on the sidewalk just outside her home. The figure stood right beside the beat-up car that she saw earlier.

"Okay, this is creepy...," Tea reached up and pulled the curtains closed, "Maybe I should call the cops or something...,"

Outside, the figure stood in the rain, staring up at Tea's window.

"You have problems, girl,_ big_ problems,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: -claps hands- okay, this isn't all that great of a first real chapter, but I promise it'll get better later on. Ja ne for now!**


	3. The Beginning Part Two

**The Beginning Part Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"Uh huh...yeah, definitely at least one in this town. No, I dunno who the big one is, I just know a new one. His name's Goro and he used to be a student at Domino High School, according to the news. What? No, not yet, I haven't been able to make contact with her. Well, excuse me, ya old fart, what the hell am I supposed to do, go up to her and say 'Excuse me, Miss Japanese teenage girl, you were born to kill vampires and we need to get you on our side before you end up dead somehow' ?! Honestly...,"

The figure from the night before paused in the cell phone conversation and looked at the high school building across the street. Students had arrived about an hour ago and the outside was pretty quiet. Surprising how fast it went from crime scene frenxy and panicky to normal high school overnight.

"Hm? No, not yet, I haven't found anything to support that theory. Well, I ain't going around looking on my own with God knows how many of those bloodsuckers are roaming this town! Look, what do you want me to do, look for Potentials or look for a gateway into the fiery underworld here?!"

_Getting yelled out by an old fart..._ the watching figure held the phone out as the person on the other end shouted, _Gee, I just love my job! Why the hell did I ever leave my life in America for this?_

"Dude...DUDE! Listen, calm down before you give yourself a stroke. I'll get in touch with her today, alright? I'll also track down the dead kid, but I'm gonna need help here soon,"

* * *

"You can't be serious, Yugi,"

"You sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Maybe you were seeing things?"

Yugi sighed and shook his head, "Guys, I'm not kidding, I wasn't dreaming, and I saw what I saw. Goro was alive and he...he...he changed into a thing!"

Ryou smiled uncertainly, "Yugi, you have to understand. We know you wouldn't lie or something about weird stuff, especially with what we've all been through, but what you're telling us is a pretty big story,"

The shorter teen kept shaking his head and tried not to raise his voice so other students outside his circle of friends would hear him, "I'm telling you guys! He is alive and he said 'The nights aren't safe anymore' ...," he held up the Puzzle, "The Pharaoh saw him too, if you still don't believe me!"

The group of friends went quiet.

Yugi sighed and lowered the puzzle, "There's something wrong here, guys," he looked up at his friends, "I don't know what it is, but it...," he noticed Tea was being quiet and looking out the window, "Something wrong, Tea?"

The brunette beckoned the others to the window, "You guys...?"

The boys walked over to her and she pointed to a car that was parked across the street.

"You guys see that?"

"What?" Joey pushed Tristan out of the way, "That hunk of junk? What about it?"

"I saw that car parked outside my house when I got home yesterday, and it was still there last night, but there was a person standing next to it, looking up at my window,"

They all turned their heads to her, "What?"

Tea rubbed her arms, "It's creepy, and I hate to think it, but I think whoever owns that car is following me around town,"

Joey punched a palm, "No one stalks a friend of ours and gets away with it! C'mon, Duke! You, me and Tristan are gonna go clobber that asshole!"

"Guys, I'm sorry to burst your gung-ho bubble, but if you leave, you'll just get into trouble with the teacher!" Ryou reminded them, "Let's just wait until after school, alright? We'll figure something out at lunch time, but until then, don't go causing trouble. If that person is stalking Tea, they could be very dangerous!"

"Alright, alright...," Joey plopped down into a seat, "But if something goes down, we throw down!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and shook his head.

As class resumed, Tea found herself staring out the window towards the beat up car parked across the street.

* * *

"It's still out there,"

That afternoon, as they ate lunch, Yugi and the others looked out at the car parked across the street. It hadn't moved in hours, and if they squinted hard enough, they could see movement inside the vehicle.

"Seriously, this is creeping me out," Tea brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"We ought to call the authorities," Ryou took a bite out of his cream puff.

Joey cracked his knuckles, "Yeah, but if we have any of our normal luck, it'll be some crazy nutjob after Yugi's title or the Puzzle," he eyed Yugi's golden ornament around his neck, "No offense Yugi, we love the Pharaoh and everything, but you two are just a bad mojo magnet,"

Yugi sweatdropped, "Gee, thanks, Joey,"

"What are you all looking at?"

Everyone turned their heads to see another one of their classmates standing behind them. It was a very slim young man with dark hair combed over his eyes. Under his open jacket of the school uniform, he wore a coal black shirt and on his hands, he wore silver rings. Well, silver rings on his left hand and a large, noticeable scar on the back of his other hand.

"Hey...Jon," Yugi said slowly, "We're uh...just...,"

"Birdwatching!" Ryou chirped up, "It's quite exciting, would you like to watch with us?"

The young man frowned, "Yeah, that's how I wanna spend my free time: birdwatching with a mutt-,"

"Hey!"

"...an albino-,"

"That's rather uncalled for!"

"...a midget-,"

"HEY!"

"I'm used to it...,"

"...some guy who doesn't know the meaning of stop when using hair gel-,"

"You know how hard it is to get this hair like this?"

"...a guy who would probably screw a giant dice instead of a chick if he had the opportunity," the rude student glanced at Tea, "Finally, we come to the Dancing Queen of Friendship,"

The brunette frowned.

"Heh...one time I decide to shake things up and actually talk to losers, and they're birdwatching," the student turned around, scratching his head, "Just my luck," he waved idly at them and walked off, "Later, dorks,"

Joey jumped from his seat, but was quickly restrained by Tristan and Duke.

"That punk! He's a pain in my ass, just like Kaiba, and he's right up there with him!"

Duke glanced at him, "Your ass and Kaiba," he grinned and shook his head, "Looks like our little Joey's got a dirty little secret,"

"I'LL SHOW YOU DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!" Joey shouted as he began to strangle Duke, "TAKE IT BACK, DICE BOY!"

Duke gagged as his head jerked back and forth from the blonde's throttling, "J-Jo...Joey...!"

"Ease up, man!" Tristan grabbed Joey and pulled him off Duke, "Calm down,"

Joey growled and sat down, "Sorry. Seriously, Todd and Kaiba are the biggest jerks in the school,"

Ryou smiled sympathetically, "That may be, Joey, but you shouldn't let them get to you. Kaiba's the way he is because of how he was brought up. You remember what you found out during Battle City, right?"

"Yeah...but why the hell is Jon an asshole?"

"Well...uhm...," Ryou scratched the back of his head nervously, "I'm afraid I can't help you there. He doesn't really let anyone close to him, since he's a big homophobe,"

"What's him being gay have to do with being a pain in the ass to people?" Tristan turned to Ryou, "I mean, if he's gay, I can see how he's a pain in someone's ass, but-,"

"He's a homophobe, not a homosexual!" Ryou cut him off loudly, "Homophobe means he gets jittery around people,"

"Actually, I think homopobia is fear of gay people," Duke shook his head, "I think you're talking about a whole other fear, Ryou,"

"Oh," Ryou blinked a few times, then shrugged, "Uh...,"

"How about we stop talking about stuff we know nothing about and get back to what we were doing?"

* * *

After school, Tea decided to go with her friends to the Game Shop. She figured that it'd be best, just in case the creep in the car followed her home. However, even that idea didn't work out very well since the car seemed to tail them just far enough behind to appear inconspicuous to other passer-by. When they arrived at the Kame Game Shop, they told Yugi's grandfather about what had been going on with the stalking car.

Solomon Motou rubbed his chin, "I see. Well, I appreciate you all telling me this, but you should've told the teachers at the school so they could call the police,"

Joey shrugged, "Screw those guys. They'll just think we're lying outta our asses. I remember this time Tristan here tried giving a gift to a girl he liked, and Ms. Chono snatched it and just about ruined it!"

"Oh, I remember that," Solomon nodded, "Tristan was trying to give that girl a love note on a puzzle, yes! Well, one teacher's behavior shouldn't have made you think otherwise,"

"What do we do now, Gramps?" Joey asked, stuffing his hand in his pockets, "We gonna bash someone or not?" he looked around, "You gotta coupla baseball bats or hockey sticks around here?"

"No, we're not going to 'bash' someone, Joseph," Solomon said firmly, "Is the car still out there?"

Duke peeked through the blinds on the front window, "Yeah, still out there. There's some guy in the front of it,"

"What's he look like?"

"Eh, I can't tell,"

Tea sighed, "Mr Motou, would it be alright if I stayed overnight? I'd rather not go home with _that_...," she pointed to the window, "...waiting out there,"

Solomon tilted his head, "What about your parents, Tea? You could always pick them up, not that we don't enjoy your company," he said quickly, "It's just that I think you should tell your parents about this,"

"Wish I could," Tea shrugged, "They're out of town for a couple of weeks, and I'm alone over there,"

"Oh I see. Well, in that case, you're more than welcome to stay here with us," Solomon smiled warmly, "Don't you worry about that fellow outside, I'll call the police and have them come over,"

"Thank you, Mr Motou,"

"No problem at all, child. Yugi, could you go prepare the guest room?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa,"

Solomon looked at Tea, "Do you need anything from home? I'll be more than happy to go with you,"

"Just some clothes for school and other things,"

"We're coming, too," Joey hopped up on the counter, "No offense gramps, but if that guy out there's really after Tea, you're gonna need more than a bundle of seventy-something year old muscle,"

_WHAP_

"Ow! Tea, what the hell?!"

* * *

"Honestly, why in the world does this poster keep falling off?" Solomon slid a footstool over to the wall behind the counter, a Duel Monsters poster held under his arm. With a slight grunt, he climbed onto the stool and spread the poster outward, "There we are...now where is that-?"

A loud jingling almost made him fall off the piece of furniture. Steadying himself, the elderly shop owner turned to see a customer standing just in front of the door.

_I must be going senile, I could've sworn I locked the door. Oh well, one more customer before closing time won't hurt..._ Solomon stepped off the stool, "Welcome to the Kame Game Shop, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for some good Duel Monsters cards, and I heard that this was the best place to look for 'em," the customer approached one of the counters, his face hidden in the shadows of the front, since the only light in the shop was above Solomon's head.

"Well, you've come to the right place, my young friend!" Solomon said with a smile.

"Is Yugi around here?"

"Oh, you know my Yugi, do you?" Solomon bent down and grabbed a few boxes of booster cards, "Are you a friend from school or are you a challenger?"

"Both,"

"Ah, well, if you're here for a duel, I'm afraid it's going to have to wait until the morning because he's sleeping right now. However, if you want to drop by and visit him whenever, for a duel or not, you're more than welcome to,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem," Solomon rose to his feet, holding the boxes in his hands, "Now what can I get-?" he stopped, noticing that his customer was nowhere in the store with him. He pulled off his bandanna and scratched his noggin, "Oh no, I'm not imaging things again, am I? I swear, after being a victim of Shadow Magic repeatedly, I think my old noodle's about had it," he sighed and walked towards the door, "Oh well, might as well lock up and head to bed,"

* * *

_"You are the Slayer, Anzu! Grasp your destiny and fight!"_

_"I'm not some trained killer, I'm just a servant to the Emperor!"_

_"Fire, wooden stake to the heart, and decapitation. Besides the light of the sun, these are your best methods for killing the __**Kyuketsuki**," **(1)**  
_

_"You have a destiny, a duty to the world, and by all the Gods, you will follow the calling! Or else, let yourself die and we'll find another one to do it!"_

Tea's eyes snapped open and she shot up in the bed she was sleeping in. Yawning, she looked around to see herself in the guest house.

_Again with these dreams. What am I supposed to do to stop dreaming about vampires, watch slasher flicks?_ she rubbed her eyes, _What I wouldn't give for a dream that involves someone taking over the world and losing in a game of Duel Monsters..._

A loud crashing sound, followed by an even louder scream nearly made her jump out of her skin.

That sounded like Yugi! she shot to her feet and bolted for the door, nearly ripping it off it's hinges as she pulled it open. As soon as she entered the hallway, she bumped into something and stumbled back.

"Tea, are you alright?!"

It was Solomon and Yugi's mother, dressed in their pajamas!

"I-I'm fine," Tea nodded, "But I think Yugi's in trouble!"

Another scream came from down the hall and the three disturbed sleepers ran down the hallway to see Yugi's door had been broken down, light pouring out into the corridor. Tea ran into the room and skidded to a stop when she saw what was inside. There was Yugi, being held by his hair, hauled clean off the floor, his feet dangling. If that wasn't enough, it was the..._thing_...that was holding onto Yugi.

It was Goro, that was obvious, but his face didn't look right. It looked hideous, all bumpy and distorted...

A loud clicking sound made both Goro and Tea turn to see Solomon standing in the doorway, holding a double-barreled rifle, aimed right for Goro.

"Put my grandson down, or I'll shoot!" he shouted threateningly, "_Now!_"

Goro smirked, turned and threw Yugi at the old man, knocking him on his ass in the hallway and making the rifle go off. The monster of a teen grunted as the slug entered his shoulder, but smiled again, as if it didn't bother him at all. He began walking towards the two male Motous, but surprisingly, Tea intercepted him.

Without really thinking, Tea started throwing punches at the intruder. It must've been the desire to live, or the desire to protect her friends, or even a desire to kick this man's ass, whatever it was, Tea couldn't help but attack him. Each punch that landed created a look of confusion on Goro's face. After a small combo, Tea lifted her leg and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him hard onto the ground. Again, without thinking, Tea grabbed a broken piece of wood from Yugi's door and planted herself on top of Goro, gripping the wooden debris tightly in her hand.

Coming to his senses, Goro glared up at Tea and noticed her weapon.

"Slayer...!"

That was he managed to hiss out before Tea plunged the wood deep into his chest. Almost instantly, Goro's body turned to a few skeletal remains and a large amount of dust. Tea sat on the floor, her hand shaking and her eyes as wide as saucers. She looked at the wood in her hand and quickly dropped it, her hands still shaking.

_What...what the hell just happened?!_

* * *

On the roof of the combination shop/house, the figure from the stalking car stood just outside the perimeter of the skylight in Yugi's ceiling. It had seen the entire thing, and it was about to intervene, but when Tea started pummeling the creature, it had no business going in just yet.

"Looks like we need to have a talk, Miss Gardner,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, there's the next one! I wonder what's gonna happen now? Stay tuned to find out!**

**(1) Japanese vampire term or a type of the vampire in Japan...I dunno**


	4. The Beginning Part Three

**The Beginning Part Three**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Buffy, Angel, etc etc. Only own the OC that officially debuts in this chapter.**

* * *

The neighbors had heard the commotion and called the police soon after Tea...did whatever she did to Goro. The three Motou's and their guest sat around the dining room table, telling the police that they had an intruder and that he was trying to harm Yugi, but he soon ran off when Solomon appeared with his rifle. They didn't tell them the truth, who would believe that a person would turn to dust when a piece of wood was crammed into their hearts.

Luckily, before the cops had even arrived, Mrs Motou and Solomon managed to clean up the dust and bones from Yugi's room and seal it in a garbage bag that was placed in the dumpster outside. When the police had their statement and promised to watch out for the assailant, they left the shaken up family and guest alone.

They all sat around the table, unable to go back to sleep. Who could blame them, though? They had been attacked by something that wasn't normal and the situation was solved in an abnormal way. Though he was scared by the attempt on his life, Yugi noticed that Tea was far more disturbed about the night's events than any of them. He glanced over to see both her hands shaking as she tried to drink a cup of tea that his mother had poured for her.

"Tea, you okay?" he asked slowly before kicking himself mentally, Stupid question, of course she's not! She just killed something and you ask that question? Moron!

"I...I don't know, Yugi," Tea shook her head as she lowered the teacup, "I-I-I killed a guy! I grabbed something sharp and I rammed it into his chest, killing him!"

"Tea, sweetheart, we don't know if that was...a guy," Mrs Motou said slowly and soothingly, "What we do know is that Yugi was in danger and you attacked in his defense. If it was any normal person, it'd be called self-defense in court,"

"If it was a normal person!" Tea repeated loudly, "It wasn't a normal person, Mrs Motou! It was...it was...I don't know what the hell that thing was!"

"You should, Miss Gardner," a new voice said quietly.

The group of four shot up from the table and turned to see another person standing nearby, leaning against the wall. The person was a man; American, by the looks of it. He was about...somewhere in his late teens or early twenties, had brown hair, a pair of glasses over his bluish-green eyes, and a roundish face that had fuzz growing under his chin.

"Who are you?!" Solomon grabbed a nearby chair, ready to defend his family, "What are you doing here?"

The man held up his hands, "Easy, old timer, I mean you no harm. I'm here to talk to Miss Gardner here," he turned to Tea, "I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you earlier before all this happened, but that was kinda hard after you guys called the cops on me,"

Tea looked at him for a few moments, "You're the creep who's been stalking me!"

"I'm calling the police!" Mrs Motou ran for the phone, but the American beat her to it.

"Now hold on!" he half-yelled, "This is very important! Just let me say what I have to say and I'll leave! I'm not here to hurt any of you, but I must talk to Gardner before I leave! It's very urgent!"

"The hell it is," Solomon let go of the chair and picked up the discarded rifle from nearby, taking aim at the intruder, "Get out of our house!"

The American held up his hands and started to back away as Solomon ushered him towards the door, "Alright, alright. I'm leaving," he turned and made his way downstairs, "For a Potential Slayer, Tea, I'm impressed,"

"I said get out!"

"Wait!" Tea ran up to Solomon, her eyes staring at the American's back, "What did you just call me?"

"A Slayer,"

"Like that anime?" Yugi asked, confused.

The American laughed, "Only in name, King of Games. No, Slayer as in...," he looked over his shoulder, looking right at Tea, "...vampire slayer,"

_Vampire Slayer?_ Tea froze as those two words echoed in her head.

Solomon noticed her tension, "Tea? Are you alright?"

"You know that term, don't you, Tea?" the stranger turned around slowly, hands still up, "I guess all those dreams and what that thing called you before you staked him really left an impression,"

Tea slowly reached out and pushed Solomon's rifle away from the stranger, then walked closer towards him.

"Who...are you?" she looked into his eyes, as if to find the answer, "What's going on?"

"My name is Brian Berg. I'm a member of the Watcher's Council and I'm here to let know of your destiny,"

* * *

"For hundreds, perhaps even thousands of years, vampires have been around the Earth. They roam the nights, looking for blood to drink to satisfy their hunger. They are soulless monsters who lay in wait in the darkest reaches of the world, preying on the innocent and the only thing out there trying to put an end to their evil are the Slayers,"

Brian looked at each of the people around the table, but looked at Tea the longest and hardest

"_...Into each generation a girl is born, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill needed to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, stopping the swell of their numbers and the spread of their evil. She is the slayer..._"

Tea's eyes widened, "That...I heard that in a dream!"

"Because you are a Slayer," Brian nodded slowly.

"What _is_ a Slayer, though? I don't understand,"

"A Slayer is a girl...a woman...that is bestowed mystical energy and powers from a powerful source and with this power, she is granted superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance, enhanced healing abilities and sometimes, dreams that show her what needs to be shown. I believe you know about the agility, speed and strength already, thanks to the fight you had with that vamped kid,"

"And to think, all I thought girls had to worry about these days was their looks," Mrs Motou sighed and held her head, "This is so much,"

"Maybe so, but it's the truth," Brian shrugged, "Tea is a Potential Slayer, and she must be trained in the ways of a Slayer if she is to fulfill her destiny,"

Tea leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes, "I don't believe this. How can I believe it?" she looked up at the American, "How can I, or anyone for that matter, possibly believe that there are vampires and there are girls out there who are supposed to kill them?"

"You have to believe it, or else you are denying your destiny!" Brian said firmly, leaning forward, "You cannot deny this calling, Tea. You must take it up, you must train and you must fight!"

"I...I don't know...," she shook her head and looked at her friend, "Yugi? Any thoughts on this?"

"Well, normally, I'd say that it was a prank and have Grandpa get the cops over to arrest him," he looked at Brian, then fingered his Millenium Puzzle, "But...I believe him,"

Tea bit her lip, "To be honest, I think I do too,"

Brian clapped his hands loudly, "Wonderful! Now that we've gotten past that hurtle, we can now focus on the business at hand,"

"Business at hand?" Solomon frowned, "You mean this training of hers?"

"Yes, that and patrols around the city,"

"Patrols?" Tea blinked, "For...?"

"Vampires," Brian nodded, "...and other evil inhuman entities,"

Everyone stared at him.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that she'll be fighting against stuff besides vampires?"

Every nodded.

"My bad," Brian cleared his throat, "We'll worry about that when the time comes. But as for training and patrol, we gotta start on this ASAP," he reached into the pocket of his leather brown jacket he draped behind him, "I have a card with my address and number. What I want you to do, Tea, is to visit me everyday, after school so we can train. At night, we will patrol the graveyards for the other vampires,"

"Other vampires?" Mrs Motou repeated, "There's _more_?"

"Of course, other wise the Slayers job would be very easy in life," Brian pulled out a card and handed it to Tea, "That kid you staked today was a freshly sired vampire. The one who sired him is still out there somewhere and we have to watch for him, or her, and the rest of their friends,"

Tea looked at the card and closed her hand around, "Man, Joey and the others are not gonna believe this,"

"Ah...," Brian held up a finger, "I would strongly advise against letting your friends, or the whole world, know that you're a Slayer, Tea. If you do that, you'll be putting bullseye targets on their backs," he pointed to the three Motou's, "We need to keep this to a minimum. I need you three to swear you're not gonna tell anyone about Tea,"

"As if anyone would believe us," Mrs Motou shook her head, "If we go around telling anybody about this, they'd lock us up in the loony bin,"

"Or use you against Tea, or turn you three into vampires," Brian shrugged, "You know, the usual bad guy motif,"

Solomon cleared his throat, "I have a question, young man,"

"Please, call me Brian," he grinned, "Wassup?"

"What is this Watcher's Council that you said you're a part of?"

"Ah, of course," Brian nodded, "Of course, of course, how could I forget that? Well, as you know, there are vampires and there are Slayers...,"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, the Watcher's Council is the organization who looks for those who could be Slayers and train them to fight. They either train them in the Headquarters in England-,"

"I can't go to England!"

Brian cleared his throat, looking annoyed at Tea's interruption, "..or they send an operative so that they can train the Slayer. Each operative is called a Watcher, and in this case, Tea is the Slayer, I am her Watcher,"

"And your jobs is watch over her, train her and...?"

"Watch her in the bathroom,"

Everyone stared at him disgusted.

"I'm joking! God, people can't take a joke nowadays,"

* * *

"...and that's what happened,"

Ryou, Tristan, Joey and Duke stared at Yugi and Tea, who had just got done telling them what had happened the night before.

"Any questions, boys?"

Joey raised a hand.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell kinda drugs are you taking?"

Seconds later, Joey found himself on the classroom for, the side of his face feeling sore. Tea pulled back her arm and looked at her hand.

"Whoa...," she looked down at Joey, "I'm so sorry, Joey! Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah," Joey sat up, holding the bruise that was already forming on his cheek, "Just peachy,"

The other three boys looked at Joey, then at each other, then backed away out of Tea's reach.

The blonde teenager climbed to his feet, still rubbing his face, "Well, I dunno whether or not to believe all the crap about vampires and Tea being some kind of almighty vampire slaying savior of the world, I will admit that her punches are getting harder," he probed his mouth with his tongue, "I think she made a couple of my teeth loose,"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"First you can't win a decent duel, then you get knocked on your ass by Gardner," a cold, familiar voice chuckled behind them, "Wheeler, you just keep getting sadder and sadder,"

Before she could stop herself, Tea spun around and slugged Seto Kaiba square in the face, knocking him on his back just as she did with Joey. The entire classroom went silent, every student, including the other pain in Joey's ass, Jon, stared in shock at what they had just witnessed.

Kaiba moaned as blood trickled down his nose.

"YEAH!" Joey jumped up and hugged Tea tightly, "KAIBA GOT KNOCKED THE F-,"

"Joseph Wheeler, you finish that sentence and you get a week's detention!"

"Screw that, did anyone get that on camera?! We need to get this on Youtube, _now_!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Yeah, I thought I'd end this chapter with some comedy. I'm aware that Kaiba's good in some fights, but I don't think even he can match up against a Slayer's speed and strength. I also don't think he'd expect that from Tea, so the punch worked out -V sign- mwaha.**


	5. The First Night

**The First Night**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, etc etc. Only own my Watcher OC.**

* * *

"And how's that, Mr Kaiba?"

The teenage CEO of KaibaCorp growled as he tilted his head back, a large patch over his now swollen nose, which had dried blood on the edges of his nostrils.

"I speak my mind and the friendship preacher sucker punches me, how the hell do you think I feel?!"

The school nurse shook her head, "That punch hasn't made your attitude change one bit, that's for sure. I'm surprised she actually did that, I know Tea, she's usually a very sweet girl,"

"Then you don't know her very well," Kaiba muttered, "Can I lower my head now?"

"Should be fine, but be sure to put ice on it to help coagulate the blood unless you want blood on your front. People will think you do crack or something,"

Kaiba grunted as he moved his head down, "That was so humiliating. How can it get any worse?"

At that second, his cell phone rang. Kaiba pulled out his phone and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Seto!"

It was Mokuba. Kaiba frowned when he heard his brother's voice. Mokuba doesn't usually call unless it was very important.

"Mokuba, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, but," his brother snickered a bit on the other end, "You should find a computer and see something,"

Kaiba's eye twitched, _This better not be what I think it is...there's no way anyone got footage of that! Besides, who listens to Wheeler?_

After "borrowing" the computer in the nurse's station, Kaiba followed his brother's instructions and found himself looking at a video of himself on Youtube, getting slugged by Gardner.

"Mokuba, how long has this been on the website?!"

"Long enough for it to have as many hits as it does,"

"Hits? What're you-?" Kaiba looked closer at the screen and his jaw actually hit the desk when he saw that the video had over fifty million hits.

"Seto? You still there?"

Kaiba cleared his throat, "Mokie, I'll see you at home," he snapped his phone shut, his arms shaking with rage.

"Mr. Kaiba?" the nurse looked at him, "Are you alright?"

"First Yugi humiliates me and takes my title, now that goody goody preacher girlfriend of his has humiliated me over the internet! GOD DAMN YOU, GARDNER!!" he punched the desk, seething and ignoring the pain in his hand.

The nurse cleared her throat and walked up to him, "You know what? I got something to make you feel better," she pulled the computer her way and browsed the website, "Here we go! This is guaranteed to get rid of anger,"

Kaiba glanced at the screen, "Why the hell are you showing me Sailor Moon?"

"It always made me feel better when I was upset,"

"Do I look like the kinda guy who would watch Sailor Moon?!"

* * *

Later that evening, around sunset, after following the directions and finding the address to her new Watcher, Tea found herself stepping off a large lift and stepping into a very open and very big loft apartment in a building downtown.

"Hello?" Tea called out, looking around, "Brian?"

Brian's place wasn't too bad looking. It looked like a normal person's apartment, not a place belonging to a person who belonged to a secret society of vampire killers. Then again, she didn't know how those kind of places were supposed to look, so it didn't really make much difference. A large couch, entertainment center and numerous bookcases filled the living room. The kitchen looked normal enough, but the thing that gave her the most interest was the large gym-like area between the living room and the kitchen. Weights, a punching bag, martial arts equipment, treadmill, it had everything.

"You're late,"

Tea jumped and held her chest. Brian walked out from behind a corner, a large collection of books in his arms.

"Okay, first off, don't do that. Secondly, I had a problem at school,"

"Detention because you socked a rich kid in the face,"

Tea turned to him, "How did you-?"

"Yugi called me," Brian placed the books on the table, "He told me what happened. Also," he looked at her, "I thought I told you guys not to tell anyone,"

"How did-?"

"I heard some kid in the background going 'Is that the Watcher? Is that the Watcher?'...," Brian folded his arms, "I'm barely your Watcher for a full day, and you already disobey me,"

Tea rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But they're my friends, I had to tell them,"

"And in doing so, you've involved them in your line of work. So, that means that if some evil comes knocking, looking for trouble and uses them to get to you, that's on your head, not mine,"

_Jackass..._

"Now, we only got an hour or two until nightfall, so let's get started, hm?"

"Alright, alright...what do I do first?"

* * *

"You sure I should be coming out here now? You said yourself I didn't do so hot in the training,"

"You would've done better if you weren't late,"

"But-,"

"Besides, you need as much actual Slayer experience as possible. Here we go,"

Brian pulled up to the graveyard and the two looked out at the dark area covered in tombstones.

"Welcome to Camp Vamp, where all the blood-sucking undead hang out for fun!"

Tea slowly turned and gave him a look.

"Excuse me for trying to make the first patrol a good experience," Brian pulled out his keys and stepped out of the car, carrying a large duffel bag, "Let's go, Tea,"

After leaving the car, the two of them walked straight past the open gates of the graveyard and slowly moved around the rows and columns of graves.

"So, how does this work, do I just wait in a random place, hoping to find some guy or girl coming up from the ground?"

"Only if the deaths and graves are fresh," Brian pulled out a newspaper and held up a flashlight, "Why the hell don't the paper have a subtitle section?"

"What're you looking for?"

"Recent death notices, but I can't read Japanese very well,"

Tea snatched the paper away, "Gimme that,"

Both Slayer and Watcher stood there, leafing through the paper, looking for the death notices, but they couldn't find much. All they could find was old people who died naturally, or victims of accidents.

"Looks like slim pickin's tonight," Brian snatched the paper back and folded it inside his jacket, "Well, still, we should stick around and see what pops up," he sighed loudly, looking at his breath in the cold night air, "Tea, lemme ask ya something,"

"What is it?"

"Not many people accept the idea of vampires roaming around the night, killing people and what not, and even fewer people believe the concept of a single girl going around killing vampires unless it's in a movie or an anime,"

"Yeah...so?"

Brian turned to his Slayer, "Yet, you and the others accepted it only after a little time. Now, that got me thinking. Why did you do it so quickly?"

"Uh...,"

"Because, based off stories and a few experiences in the past, people don't believe all this like _that_," he snapped his fingers, "Unless they've had their own encounters with some strange stuff in the past,"

Tea smiled nervously, "R-Really now?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, really,"

_Crap!_ Tea looked away, _I can't tell him about the Shadow Games or anything like that! Would he believe it? If there's such things as demons and vampires like he's been talking about, he probably would believe it, but if I tell him the truth, he'd never leave Yugi and the others alone! He could get roped into a Shadow Game, and even if he is an annoying jerk, he doesn't deserve it!_

"Tea? Hey!" Brian snapped his fingers in front of her, "Earth to Tea the Vampire Slayer! Come in, Tea!"

Tea turned back to him, an annoyed look on her face, "What?"

"Jus' making sure you're still in touch with the real world," Brian retracted his arm, "In this line of work, you don't wanna get caught daydreaming. You'll end up dead or...well...worse...like_ that_," he nodded to something behind her.

The brunette snapped her head around to see a group of people sitting on top of a mausoleum, looking at the two of them. There were about five in the group, and each one had the same face that Goro had before Tea took him out.

"Looks like we got some fun time after all," Brian ripped open the duffel bag and handed Tea a few stakes, then took out a large crossbow and broadsword, "I'll cover ya from back here,"

Tea looked at his gear, "Why the hell do you get all that when all I get is a pointy stick?"

"You're just starting out, I'm not gonna give you a sword or a crossbow. You'd probably shoot an arrow into my groin or lop off my head,"

"Has that happened before?"

"No, but I'd rather not start a tradition with a new Slayer!"

"So, I _did_ hear right, she is a Slayer!"

The two humans broke their conversations and looked around to find that the group of undead had surrounded them with only a few feet between each of them.

"Aw crap, you see what you did?" Brian pointed to the vampires, "Instead of going out and staking them like you should've been, we got distracted and now we're in this mess!"

Tea gawked a thim, "What I did? You're the one who ranted about getting castrated with an arrow!"

"I didn't say that, I said I'd get my head lopped off by a sword and get shot by an arrow! You need to pay attention!"

"You need to lay off! This is my first time!"

"I will lay off if you just do your job!"

"What, you mean _this_!?" Tea turned on her heel and crammed one of her stakes into the chest of the nearest vampire, creating a pile of dust and bones.

The other four vampires stared at what had just happened as Brian nodded approvingly.

"Exactly!" he dropped the crossbow and spun, slicing the vampire behind him, cleaving the head clean off it's shoulders, adding another undead casualty.

That did it.

The remaining three vampires leapt at them.

As the five started their fight, another figure watched from a distance, partially hidden by a large open crypt. Cold eyes stared out from behind blood red hairs, watching every single move the two humans made.

_A Slayer and a Watcher. It's been awhile since I've seen any of 'em, I was starting to get bored with my second life... _it tapped the crypt idly, smiling,_ How interesting. I bet I can have plenty of fun with these two. This makes this town **so** much more fun!_

The figure watched until the rest of the vampires were staked or decapitated, their remains covering the ground with a thin layer of dust and bones.

_Oh yeah, I'm gonna have so much fun...but let's see how the Slayer grows before playtime starts..._

With that, the figure slipped into the darkness of the graveyard.

"Okay...that...was tougher than just one...," Tea slid onto the ground, sitting against a tombstone. She turned to Brian, who was sheathing his sword, "And you say that people do this sort of thing their entire lives?!"

Brian shrugged, panting a little, "Some people. Other people just do a half-ass job and run off like a chicken," he sat down on another tombstone, "You see why the training is important? Even for a Slayer, you shouldn't be that tired. We need to get you into shape before you end up an all you can drink buffet,"

Tea facefaulted, "Stop making bad jokes,"

"I make no promises,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Kame Game Shop, as Yugi was preparing for bed, he noticed Yami was sitting on the desk, looking out at the city through a nearby window, a serious look on his transparent face.

"Something wrong, Pharaoh?" the duelist asked as he hopped around, trying to get his pajamas on.

Yami nodded, "Lately, I've been feeling something, Yugi. There's something going on in the city, but I can't explain what it is,"

"What're you talking about?"

"I don't know," Yami shook his head, "It gives me the same feeling whenever the Spirit of the Ring appears, or a new enemy makes themselves known," he glanced at his partner, "I sense an evil presence lingering around, Yugi, and it is _very_ powerful,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Woot! Chapter's done. I'm aware this chapter's lacking SOME fighting finesse, but I'm gonna fix that soon, don't worry. Seems like things are about to heat up, but what exactly is gonna happen? Stay tuned!**


	6. The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid

**The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Buffyverse.**

**Kilnorc: This chapter is dedicated to one of my fellow Buffy/Angel fans, who is looking like a big fan of this already! Yokai Summoner, here's to you!**

* * *

"Tea? Tea...!"

"Mm...,"

"TEA!!"

Yugi backed away as Tea jerked out of the wonderful sleep she was having on her desk, falling to the floor in the process. Groaning and holding her head, Tea slowly got to her feet and looked to see that everyone in class had left the room.

"Where is everyone?"

"It's lunchtime, Tea," Yugi looked at her worriedly, "Late night?"

Tea yawned a long yawn, "Y-Yeah...apparently, 'patrol the night' means I have to patrol the entire night until the sun comes up," she smoothed her uniform out and headed for the door, Yugi right behind her, "Maybe I should've said no to this destiny...at least that way I'll get more than an hour or two of sleep,"

"Normally, I'd agree with you right there, but I'm not one to say no to destiny," Yugi shrugged, his Millennium Puzzle swaying back and forth as he walked, "Know what I mean?"

She smiled and glanced at her best friend, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Still...,"

"So, besides the late nights, how is the Slayer life?" Yugi whispered, not wanting to blow his friend's cover.

"Well, I gotta train every day...," Tea rubbed her shoulder, which felt sore, "We're doing hand to hand combat right now, and Brian keeps kicking my butt and slamming me into the floor of his apartment,"

Yugi winced, "Ouch. Maybe the others and I should come around and help out-,"

"Yugi, I really don't think that's a good idea," Tea stopped and turned to him, "Brian was kinda mad when he found out that Joey and the others found out about all this,"

"So what? Everyone's mad at us for one thing or another," Yugi shrugged, "Besides, you shouldn't have to do all this alone, Tea,"

Tea looked at him warily, "Joey wants to see a vampire doesn't he?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because Joey's a moron,"

* * *

"Oh, hell no. No, no, no, no, no!" Brian stormed over to the lift, where Tea was waiting with her friends, "What the hell, Tea?! Why are they here?" he pointed to Yugi and the others.

"Dude, nice place!"

"Joey, check out the TV!"

"Think he has enough books?"

"This place looks more like a gym instead of someone's home,"

"Tea, could I talk to you over here, please?" Brian grabbed his Slayer's arm and pulled her off to the side, "Do you remember a little talk we had, about how they can't come here, or they shouldn't get involved?!"

Tea held up her hands, "Brian, calm down, please? It was either this or them tailing me on a patrol. Which do you think is the lesser of two evils?"

Brian opened his mouth to retort when he noticed Tristan, Joey and Duke playing around with some of the weapons he had stashed nearby. He glared at them, then looked at Tea, finger pointing towards her friends, "Lesser of two evils, perhaps, but those three are the dumber of five idiots!"

Tea frowned, "Who are the other two?"

"The midget and the albino over there,"

"HEY!"

* * *

Despite his protests, Yugi and the others stayed around to help Tea, but Brian told them they'd have to do everything he told them to do if they really wanted to help out. The first part of the evening's training involved some more hand-to-hand combat, and while Ryou and Yugi couldn't bring themselves to go at Tea, the others managed to find the courage to attack the girl. Brian circled the wrestling mat, holding a stopwatch, keeping Tea's time as she handled the three assailants.

The end result was the three boys were atop of each other in a dog pile, moaning from the beating Tea had given the three of them. She hated hurting her friends, but Tea felt good...until she saw the look on Brian's face.

Her Watcher held up the stopwatch and shook his head, "You need to work on that. If you're too slow-,"

"I know, I know," Tea cut him off abruptly, "Dead or worse,"

"At least you listen to that," Brian walked over and nudged the three teenage boys, "Again,"

"I can't feel my face...," Tristan whined, "I think it's broken or something...,"

"That explains a lot,"

"Shut up, Duke!"

After hand-to-hand combat training, it was time for simulated combat. Simulated as in the taller teens holding pillows over their chests, pretending to be vampires while Yugi and Ryou were innocent bystanders. The point of the exercise was to have Tea learn how to make split second decisions. If she failed, she could not only end up as a vampire's snack, but she could end up killing an innocent human.

"Okay, watch me, watch me," Brian slowly circled Tea, his fists raised, "Eyes on me, Tea, eyes on me...," he suddenly lunged forward, a hard punch aimed for Tea's face.

The brunette ducked, grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder onto the mat.

"Vampire One!"

Tristan leapt forward, holding the pillow tightly, "RAWR!"

Tea pulled the stake from behind her back and quickly jabbed the pillow, killing the first vampire. Seconds later, she heard someone coming up behind her, so she spun around, stake at the ready, but stopped when she saw Ryou standing behind her, a very nervous look on his face.

"One vamp down, one innocent spared," Brian nodded, "Not done yet, Tea, keep going! Coming in on both sides!"

Without thinking, Tea dropped to a knee and pulled out another stake from behind her back before shooting both arms upward, piercing Joey's and Duke's pillows, sending fluff into the air. The two of them went down onto the floor, faking dead as Tea rose to her feet, a smile on her face.

"Looks I-," she was cut off as a strong arm wrapped around her neck and another arm grabbed one of hers, pulling it behind her back.

"Lose," Brian hissed in her ear, "I said there are worse things than just vampires in the darkness of the world, Tea Gardner, so just because you took out the vampires, doesn't mean the job is done. Got me?" he asked, applying pressure in his hold.

"Y-Yes...," Tea gagged as she nodded, "Got...got it!"

"Good," Brian released her and backed away, "You won't get chances like that in the field, Tea. So far, all you've been up against are either stupid vampires or newly sired ones, so the fighting instinct and planning aren't there just yet,"

Tea rubbed her neck, "Thanks for the tip...we done?"

"Not by a long shot," Brian shook his head, "We're gonna do different scenarios until you get better, then we'll go on patrol and by _we_, I mean Tea and I," he looked at Joey, who was beginning to speak, "No way in Hell am I gonna babysit a group of kids who aren't even supposed to know about this sort of stuff! Now, let's go again," he turned to Tristan, "...you,"

Tristan pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Yeah, you," Brian gave him a look, "You're a vampire, not Mufasa in the _Lion King_, so don't go RAWR when you leap out at her,"

"I was just being in character,"

"What kind of vampire goes RAWR?!"

"The...the scary kind?"

Brian slapped him upside the head.

"OW!"

At the end of the training session, Brian decided to give some trinkets to the group as thanks for helping Tea train before she went out on patrol. A cross necklace for each of them, and words of wisdom to protect them from the bloodsuckers.

"Always keep the cross handy," Brian tossed the necklaces to them, "A vampire can't stand the sight or the touch of a cross, so if you see someone act funny around the necklaces, chances are they're vampires...or just plain atheists. If you get the urge to try and stake them, make sure they're the former first, otherwise that'll be a big mess to clean up,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Ryou tied his cross around his neck, "You know, I've always had a fascination with the occult and whatnot, but I never thought all this was real,"

"Well, they are," Brian cleared his throat, "Okay, another hint. The rule about them having no reflection? That's true, so be sure to keep an eye out for that. Another rule is that a vampire cannot entire a home unless they're invited in," he glanced at Yugi, "According to the story your grandfather had, he thought that guy was a friend of yours and invited him right there,"

"No offense Yugi, but your grandpa is like a magnet for baddies and bad luck,"

Tea slugged Joey in the shoulder, "It's not like he meant to do that!"

* * *

"Hm, must be a slow night,"

Brian and Tea looked around the empty-looking graveyard, having spent a few hours in the area without seeing a single vampire.

"Where are they?" Tea plopped down onto the ground, "I thought this place was a hangout for 'em?"

"Well, it usually is, but they go to other places too," Brian scratched his chin, "I heard from some friends of mine that their city had a few hangouts for demons and other baddies to hang out,"

"Like...?"

"Karaoke bars,"

Tea turned and stared at him, "Are you serious?"

"They were when they told me, I never really been there to see for myself," Brian shrugged, "Heard that one of the places got blown up three times and the owner got mad at rebuilding it just to see it blown up, so he said screw it and crashed at a hotel,"

"Really?"

"Again, it's just word of mouth, so I can't say for sure,"

Tea looked back at the graveyard, "Where are these guys?"

"I dunno," Brian checked his watch, "Maybe the blood bank's having a special tonight or something?"

"What did I say about bad jokes?"

"Hey, I said I can make no promises,"

"Can you at least work on them?"

"I will when you show improvement in your slaying and training,"

The two of them waited for what seemed like hours with no action whatsoever. No vampires climbing out of the dirt, walking out of the crypts...not one thing.

Knowing they'd be all the night, but wanting to kill the silence, Tea thought of something.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?" Brian yawned loudly, "Wassup? See a sucker?"

Tea shook her head, "No, not yet. I wanna talk, is all,"

"Oh? Okay then...talk away,"

She turned to him, playing with the grass blades in front of her, "What got you into this?"

He glanced at her, "Waddya mean?"

"I mean, I know I'm here because of some destiny, but why are you here? Here, being my Watcher and fighting these things?"

Brian looked at her for a short while, then looked away, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

"I'm sorry, if I hit a nerve or something, but-,"

"No, it's okay," Brian shook his head, "I just don't like to think about it," he took a breath and exhaled, "I first came into the whole...demon world thing when I was still high school. No less older than you, I think,"

"What happened?"

Her Watcher shrugged and opened his mouth to speak when a loud noise from ahead of them was heard. Almost instantly, both humans were on their feet, weapons at the ready.

"It's us! Don't shoot!"

Tea facefaulted, _Oh no..._

"Dammit!" Brian lowered his weapon, "GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M GONNA MAKE THEM LOOK LIKE PINCUSHIONS!"

Joey, Tristan and Duke slowly came into light, hands held high over their heads.

Cursing, Brian stormed over to them, a very pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell are you morons doing here?!"

"Calm down, man, we came to see what you guys actually do," Joey frowned, not liking being yelled at, "Besides, we thought you could use backup,"

"Backup?" Brian repeated slowly, "Backup? How the hell can the three of you boneheads give us backup when you have no idea what the hell we're gonna be fighting against?!"

Tristan smirked, "C'mon, dude, we were there with Tea earlier today, we know how to handle ourselves,"

"Yeah, with humans. Tea tells me you guys fight humans at school on a daily basis, not vampires in a freakin' graveyard in the middle of the night!"

Tea walked up to them, "At least Yugi and Ryou decided to stay away,"

"They're the smart ones," Brian muttered under his breath, "Now we gotta babysit three idiots who have their heads so far up their asses, they don't know the real danger they're in,"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Duke asked them.

Tea and Brian stared at him.

"You know...besides the dying and coming back thing?"

"You wanna know?" Brian asked the ebony haired teen, a slow grin appearing on his face.

Duke nodded.

Tea leaned over, "Brian...,"

"Hang on," Brian looked at Joey and Tristan, "...and you two wanna see real vampires, right?"

They both nodded.

"Brian!"

"I know, I know!" Brian waved her off, "Alright, boys, you wanna see some action?" he grabbed Joey's shoulders and turned him around, "Have at it!"

Joey, soon followed by the other two, stared ahead and went pale as sheets when they saw a single vamped out female standing not too far away, looking bored.

Duke blinked, then slowly raised a finger to the woman, "That's a v...a vam...?"

"A vampire, that's right," Brian nodded, "That's what we're fighting against, and that's what you wanted to see and have a turn with, so have at it," he shoved Joey forward towards the female vamp, "Let's see how you do, Wheeler!"

* * *

"So, that's the Slayer, huh?"

"Yeah, that's her. I don't get it, we've never had a Slayer here in Domino before, at least for as long as I've been here, why does one suddenly pop up?"

A man with ash blonde hair lowered a pair of binoculars and handed them to a teenage girl with black hair and red bangs. He smiled and started to tap the cemetery's iron fence idly as he watched the action from the outside of the boneyard.

"I've seen quite a few Slayers in my time, Kairi, and she's just starting out. There's no need to get worked up,"

The woman, Kairi, growled a bit, "I never said I was worked up, I'm just wondering why we got a Slayer here!"

"Who knows?" the man shrugged, "Ever since a few years ago, since that incident with the Hellmouth in California, the Slayer line has been all messed up. The town of Sunnydale suddenly got a large number of Slayers and a huge crater where the town once stood," he chuckled, "It seems the Watcher's Council really is going all around the world to find new Slayers. I heard rumors they were doing that, but I never thought it was true. After all, throughout time, there's only been one Slayer at a time,"

Kairi snorted, "Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're old as hell, Klavier,"

The man, Klavier, glanced at her briefly before turning back to watch the three human males scream as the vampire came near them, "I know you haven't forgotten my age, Kairi, but don't forget that I could kill you in an instant," he snapped his fingers, "Still, if I did that, I'd lose a competent associate who knows how to get a job done,"

The teenager rolled her eyes and leaned against the fence, "What's the plan?"

"I think I'll send one of the younger ones in undercover, so to speak, keep tabs on her and maybe get in close with her friends. That way we'll be able to get some information,"

"Oh, that'll work well!" Kairi said, sarcasm dripping, "I can see it now: 'Hey, are you by chance a Slayer? Care to tell me all your secrets?'...,"

Klavier chuckled again, "Glad to see the years haven't let your sense of humor rot away,"

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean the rest of me should be. So, who you got in mind?"

"You'll see. Come on, that's enough for now. We'll deal with the Slayer when the time comes. Until then, I need a bite,"

"You and me both,"

* * *

Brian climbed into his car, slammed the door shut and sat there for a few moments, staring ahead. Tea buckled herself in and looked at him.

"It's not their fault, you know,"

"Oh, it's their fault, as well as yours," Brian glared at her, "I told you 'Do not let anyone else into your new life, or else they'll be in danger' and since you did tell pretty much _everyone_ you know...," he jerked a thumb to the backseat of the car where Joey, Tristan and Duke sat very still, their eyes wide and their faces white as ghosts, "These boys are scared stiff. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them shit himself,"

"I think I might've,"

Tea scrunched her face in disgust and rolled down the window, "Tristan!"

"Sorry...,"

Brian ignored the three idiots in the back and looked right at his Slayer, "I'm gonna say this one more time, Gardner. I am here to help you and to help this city. However, if you are gonna ignore my orders and don't trust in what I say, I am gonna leave and let these nasties take over, or let another Watcher come down and work their ass off,"

Tea looked at him in surprise, "You...you can't be serious,"

"Oh, I'm _very_ serious," Brian leaned forward, "My job is to train Slayers and to help them fight, but I can't do that if they cannot follow a simple order. If they can't do one order, than my point of being here is non-existent!"

The inside of the car went quiet.

Brian looked at the four teenagers, then sat back in his seat and started the car, "We got lucky tonight, be thankful there was only _one_ vampire,"

With that, the car took off down the road as the sun began to rise.

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, this one was a bit difficult, but I think it came off well. Time for some more action besides vampires, folks, so let's get to it! -claps- YEAH! Alright...seems that there are some major players in Domino...wonder if Tea will be able to stand up against them? BTW, I have mentioned the final season of Buffy in here, and since we never really were given a specific year for Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm setting this story in the 2000's area, okay? Thought I'd get that out there.  
**


	7. Moon Over Domino Part One

**Moon Over Domino Part One  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything from the Buffyverse. Kairi belongs to Wolfen-Ways and Klavier belongs to Rayo verrani/Shidyk D. Shade.**

* * *

She wasn't much for music, at least not the "old school classical" or whatever the hell Klavier called it, but Kairi put up with his choice of music as best she could. The sound of her shoes clicking against the floor echoed around the large building as she walked down the hallway leading to the room where the notes of classical music was coming from. She opened the door to see Klavier standing in the middle of the room, a beautiful violin tucked under his chin, his eyes closed.

After a few moments, the man with ash blonde hair stopped and opened his eyes, looking at Kairi as the echo of final notes disappeared.

"I've been waiting longer than I thought I would for you to report to me, Kairi,"

"Sorry, but it seems our boy's been having fun lately," she held up a newspaper and tossed it to him, "Check it out,"

Klavier caught the paper and scanned it, "I must admit, the Japanese have a fascinating language system. Glad I was able to understand it long ago,"

"Yeah, yeah, and bad monster movies," Kairi sat down on a large recliner nearby, "Just read it,"

The man looked at a large photograph of Domino City Park, which had a large sheet draped over a body, large bloodstains covering it. Above the photograph was a headline in bold letters.

**VICTIM OF WILD ANIMAL ATTACK FOUND**

His eyes wandered to the article beneath the picture.

**"Shotaro Akaboshi, a local thug in Domino City, was found dead very early this morning in Domino Park. While the details of his death are too graphic for publication, sources say that it was the work of a large, wild animal, presumably a wolf. Police and Animal Control are working to find the dangerous animal and contain it before it can do any harm to other citizens,"**

Klavier chuckled, "I forgot, it was the first night of the full moon last night. Looks like he had a taste of it," he looked up at Kairi, smiling, "Two more nights until the full moon is gone for another month. He'll have his hands full tonight,"

"How do you figure?"

"The middle night of the full moon phase is the zenith of the entire phase. and therefore with our little friend, it's the greatest night of the phase because it lets him and his kind go longer and have more fun," he held up the paper, "Let's just hope that he doesn't kill our Slayer friend,"

Kairi nodded, "He should be getting in good with her group today,"

"If he didn't have a late night," Klavier threw the paper into a lit fireplace nearby, "His kind usually sleep for hours after reverting to their human stages. He'll either sleep most of the day, or kill her...two things we can't have right now. I just hope he gets over his loner attitude long enough to do this,"

* * *

Jonathan Todd let out a long yawn as he closed his locker, his eyes drooping a little. He was so tired, he was about to actually drop to the floor and use his bookbag for a pillow. He shuffled into his class and lay his head on his desk, burying his head into his arms, Won't hurt to get a few minutes of shut-eye before class...

A light snoring reached Tea's ears and she turned to see Jon sleeping at his desk. Knowing that he'd get into trouble, she walked over to him and nudged him gently, "Jon? Jon, wake up!"

The reclusive classmate of hers groaned and lifted his head, glaring up at her. She saw that he had a very exhausted look in his eyes mixed in with the usual angry look he had everyday.

"You can't sleep, Jon, you're going to get detention,"

"I don't care, I wanna sleep," Jon turned away, "If you don't mind...,"

"You should've gotten sleep last night!"

"I couldn't,"

"Why?"

"Why do you care?" Jon waved her off, annoyed, "Lemme sleep, Gardner!"

Tea poked him, a bit annoyed herself at the tired male, "What were you doing last night, Jon?"

"I was watching porn and eating special brownies with a hooker named Yoko," Jon snapped angrily, "Leave me alone, Gardner!"

_Geez, try and help a guy..._ Tea frowned and smacked Jon upside the head before going back to her seat, _Jackass..._

Rubbing his head, Jon glared daggers at her.

_Bitch..._

As class started, Tea and the others noticed a new student standing in the front of the class, wearing the boy's uniform. He had messy dark hair that reminded them of Jon, but instead of Jon, he had a shy face and a friendly look in his eyes. Ms. Chono cleared her throat.

"This young man is Toby Dicey, who just transferred here from America. Don't worry about using some of the native tongue around him, he knows a bit, but try and show him how well your English is so he can understand everyone better,"

"Why the hell is he here?"

Ms. Chono slowly turned to Jon, who still had an irritable look on his face, "Mr. Todd, the reason he is here is because his family recently moved to Japan and he still needed to continue his education. Now, since you bring up reasons for being here, I'm still wondering why I haven't expelled you yet,"

As soon as her attention was on someone else, Jon flipped her the bird with no restraint whatsoever.

_Bitch Queen..._

* * *

During lunch, Tea and the others found themselves talking to the new student Toby. They were happy to know that he wasn't a jerk like Jon or Kaiba, and he knew all about Yugi thanks to his reputation. Then again, in this day and age, what kid didn't know about Yugi and his skills at Duel Monsters? Toby was a nice kid, but still rather shy since he was in a new country and a new school. He soon warmed up to the gang though, and when he felt comfortable enough, they started to talk about one another.

"...anyway, my dad got a job transfer here from his company in America and we had to move. That's why I'm here, really," Toby shrugged, "I left a lot of friends back home, but I'm able to talk to them through email and instant messenger,"

"That's great," Tea smiled, "Friends are very important, and you can never have too many of them,"

Joey leaned over to Tristan, "She's preaching again...,"

Tea heard him whisper and kicked him underneath the lunch table.

"OW!" Joey pulled back his leg, "Tea!"

"What happened?" Tea turned to him, looking innocent, "You get another leg spasm?"

Joey rubbed his leg, giving Tea a hard look for a few moments, "Yeah...another spasm,"

"You really need to find a way to keep those from happening,"

Tristan snickered, but stopped when he saw a familiar someone heading their way, "Heads up, folks,"

Everyone turned to see Jon walking over holding his lunch. He didn't even greet them as he walked around, shoved Joey and Tristan aside and sat down between them. Everyone looked at each other, then at Jon, who had began casually eating his lunch.

"Hi, Jon...," Yugi said slowly, "What's up?"

Jon held up a finger as he chewed, telling them to hold on a minute. He swallowed and looked up at them, "I thought I'd get to know the new kid, maybe you guys too. You have a problem, Midget?"

_/If he wishes to get to know us better, he should consider being more polite and friendly/_

Yugi smiled a little at Yami's words, _Yeah, but I'm not the one who's gonna tell him that!_

A loud ringing was heard and Tea reached down into her bag, grabbing her cell phone.

"Sorry," Tea flipped open her phone and held it to her ear, "Moshi moshi?"

**"Tea, it's me,"**

"Oh...," Tea broke out into a smile, "Hi, Mom, how are you?"

**"_Mom?_ Tea, are you high right now?"**

"No, Mom, I'm not busy, I'm just talking to my friends at school," she used a little emphasis on school, "Is something wrong?"

**"You can say that,"** her Watcher cleared his throat, **"Listen, get to a place where you can talk openly, Tea, I need to tell you something,"**

"Oh, that's a relief!" Tea sighed loudly, "It's okay, I almost fried the microwave too, Mom. It's easy to forget to take out the spoons and forks before you put it in there,"

**"Tea, stop acting like a crazy person and get somewhere!"**

"Okay, love you too, Mom. Bye," Tea hung up her phone and reached for her bookbag, "Sorry guys, but I just remembered something. I have to go to the library to finish my homework,"

"Later Tea,"

"Peace,"

"Toby, you like seafood?"

"A little, why?"

"Blah...see? Food!"

"Joey, you're retarded!"

"And Duke is a latent homosexual,"

"_I'm_ not the one wearing leather and buckles all the time, Yugi is!"

"Hey!"

Tea rolled her eyes and sped out of the lunchroom, _And the idiot convention begins..._

* * *

She entered the girl's room and checked under the stalls. No one was there. After punching in Brian's number, Tea leaned against the sink, waiting for him to pick up. A click was heard moments later.

**"You call me Mom on the phone again, and I'll double your training,"**

"Sorry, I was in a public area,"

**"Where are you now?"**

"Girls' bathroom,"

**"A bathroom? That's a public place, too,"**

"Not as much,"

**"Tell that to Larry Craig,"** Brian muttered.

"Who?"

**"Nothing. Look, the reason I called is that we have a problem,"**

"What kind of problem? Another vampire?"

**"No, worse. A lycanthrope,"**

Tea went quiet for a few moments, then looked at her phone, "A what?"

**"A lycanthrope. You know, a werewolf?"**

Her eyes went wide, "A werewolf?! Are you serious?"

**"No, I'm not. I got up this morning and thought to myself 'I'm gonna call my Slayer and tell her that we have a werewolf problem, just to see how she reacts!',".**

"Alright, alright, calm down," Tea ran a hand through her hair, "How do you know we have a werewolf problem?"

**"I read the papers,"**

"The papers that are in a language you can _barely_ understand?"

The line went quiet.

Haha, got him that time! Tea smiled triumphantly.

**"Anyhoo, the papers said that a wolf or something killed a thug in the park last night,"**

"Okay, and how do you think it's a werewolf?"

**"Because last night was the first night of the full moon,"** Brian reasoned, **"Tea, I've been hunting these sorta baddies for awhile now, I know the signs,"**

"So you want me to go wolf hunting tonight?"

**"No, Tea, not yet. You're not ready for werewolves,"**

"Then what do you want me to do?"

**"I want you to tell your friends that they and they're family are to stay inside tonight, no matter what, alright?"** Brian said slowly, **"Don't bother telling everyone, because most of them will just ignore ya. You can't save everyone, just the ones who you know will listen,"**

"But-,"

**"That means you gotta stay after training,"** Brian cut her off, **"We may not be hunting, but I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know about werewolves,"**

"I thought you said I wasn't ready?"

**"Ready for hunting. You're ready enough for some reading. Unless you can't read now?"**

Tea flipped the phone shut.

In his loft, Brian looked at his phone, which was giving off the annoying signal.

"Well, _that_ was rude!"

* * *

One day I'm playing Duel Monsters with my friends, the next day I'm in the school library, checking out books on werewolves and other weird stuff. Quite a life you lead, Tea my girl...

The brunette pulled a thick book from the shelf and placed it on top of the pile of books she had collected so far. Most of them were from Japan originally, and others were translated works from other parts of the world.

"Man, for a topic that's mostly seen on the screen, it sure does have a lot of literature,"

"Interesting choice of homework, Preacher,"

Tea jumped and spun around to see Jon standing behind her, a solemn look on his face.

She sighed in relief and held her chest, "Jon, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Tea," Jon tilted his head slightly and looked at the books she chose to check out, "Not many people read werewolf stories, and even fewer people check out so much," he looked back at her, "What's your interest in them?"

"Oh, you know," Tea smiled quickly and shrugged, "Saw Underworld and thought it'd be interesting to read up on the legends, ya know?"

"I would've thought your albino friend would be the one to look up the strange, not you," Jon folded his arms, "You should be looking up dancing schools, Gardner,"

Tea shrugged and picked up her books, "Well, maybe another day. For now, I'm gonna check these out and read them. Who knows? It may be fun to read up on,"

"I suppose you're right," Jon stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to walk by, "Just be sure you're home before sundown," he glanced at her as he walked, "Full moon tonight, after all,"

Those words and the look in Jon's eyes sent a chill down Tea's spine. She watched him leave the library, then rushed to the check-out counter, wanting to get out of the as soon as possible.

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, that chapter's done! With the full moon coming in mere hours, who knows what could happen? Now, before I go, I would like to advertise a new fanfic that a very good friend of mine, DarkScytheQueen, has just started. It's an Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic that's a combined effort of her and myself. Check it out, tell her I sent ya and who knows, ya may enjoy it? Hehehe...peace out.**


	8. Moon Over Domino Part Two

**Moon Over Domino Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Buffyverse or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Kilnorc: Before I begin, I would like to say something. ahem. Errant Goat, thank you very much for your constructive review, I appreciate your honest opinion. YES, I do need to show the guys some love and I do plan on doing so. It's just that I'm a big Tea and a Joey fanboy myself, and I'd hate to leave the Godfadda of Games out of the action, but right now, it's easier to give Tea some positive roles in this fanfic. Don't worry though, I have special plans for the boys, so be sure to be there to read it whenever they pop up. Thanks again!**

* * *

"Okay, I have plenty of books on these things, you didn't need to go to the library, Tea," Brian stared at the books his Slayer had placed on his table, "Seriously...,"

"Well, I needed to know what's what about them, and I had spare time, so I figured what the heck?" Tea sat down and began to leaf through a book she had, "Where do we start?"

Brian reached over and shut the book on her, "We train first, research later,"

Tea looked up at him, "I thought that this thing was so important we had to research?"

"We do, but that can wait after training," Brian walked by, tapping her on the shoulder, "Let's go, Slayer,"

She groaned and slid down into her chair, _Thought that'd work. I want ONE day where I can have a break..._

* * *

The sun had gone down awhile ago, but it was still early. At the Kame Game Shop, heeding the advice of his best friend, Yugi sat safely at his desk in his room, going over his homework. Normally, he didn't have any problems with homework, but he found himself distracted tonight, tapping the desk with his pencil.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?"

The King of Games turned his head to see Yami sitting on the bed, looking straight at him. He shook his head and turned back to his work, "No, nothing's wrong, Pharaoh,"

Yami smiled a little, "I know when you lie, Yugi. What's on your mind?"

Sighing, Yugi put down his pencil and turned in his chair, "Yami, I know you don't have anything but flashes for your past, but do you think that you had this kinda thing back in your time?"

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Yami asked, looking a little confused.

"Back in Egypt, all those years ago. Do you think you could've had problems with vampires and stuff when you were Pharaoh?"

Yami looked at him for a while, then held his chin, looking thoughtful.

_It wouldn't surprise me, given the Millennium Items and Shadow Magic..._ Yami thought to himself, "It's quite possible, Yugi. Why do you ask?"

"It's just something that's been on my mind for a bit," Yugi shrugged, "That and this whole thing about Tea's destiny. Usually, it's you, me, Joey, and even Kaiba who has to do something for destiny! Whenever something bad pops up, we're the ones fighting! Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Anubis, and even Dartz!"

"You're worried for her,"

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?!" Yugi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I'm not saying Tea shouldn't do this, it's just that I think she shouldn't do this alone. Whenever something we do goes bad, even in a little way, the others are there helping out in whatever way they can. But with Tea, she can't let anyone know about her secret life as a vampire slaying superhero because it'll put us in danger!"

"I see where you're coming from, Yugi, I truly do, but if Tea doesn't want us to be involved-,"

"It's that Watcher guy! _He_ says we can't get involved, not Tea! I know Tea wants us to know, I know that she wants us to help out in anyway possible since she does the same with us, but we can't because of some older guy says no,"

Yami could only shrug, "I'm not sure what to say, Yugi. I want to help Tea just as much as you and the others do, but look at it from their point of view. With our dangers, the biggest thing we have to worry about besides having evil control the world is having our souls or the souls of our friends stolen. In Tea's...line of work...there's danger of being killed, then coming back as evil as the thing that killed us. I really don't think Tea would want to put a wooden stake through the hearts of her friends,"

"I guess...but-,"

"I suppose the only thing we can do is wait. Perhaps, in the future, he'll change his mind and let us help with her work,"

"Besides being pretend vampires and other things that go bump in the night?"

Yami shrugged again, "Like I said, Yugi...wait and see,"

* * *

"Still sore?"

Tea shot a light glare at Brian as she rubbed her neck, "Why'd you pile-drive me?"

"To throw you off, to make you think on your feet," Brian flipped through a book he was reading, "Not all baddies use punches and kicks, Tea, they use all sorts of ways to fight and kill,"

"Example?"

Brian looked up at the ceiling, his face scrunching up, as if he was trying hard to remember something.

_Watch him blow a fuse like Joey..._ Tea smiled and kept rubbing her neck.

"Okay, none comes to mind at the moment, but believe me, there are things out there that do worse than street-fighting,"

_I__ knew he couldn't come up with anything... _Tea looked at the book laid out in front of her, "So these real werewolves...are they anything like the ones from the horror movies?"

Brian nodded, "They do go to their animal form during the full moon, and they are vulnerable to silver," he scratched his nose a little, "In human form, they still retain their animal-like senses, and they can tell when another werewolf is around,"

Tea frowned, "How do they do that, go around sniffing each other's butts?"

Her Watcher snorted and shook his head, "No, no. I don't know all the details of lycanthropy in the case of werewolves, but that's what I do know. If you want more insight, I know a few werewolves, you could ask them sometime,"

Tea stared at him, "You know some werewolves?"

He nodded, "Mhm, nice people, too,"

"Aren't werewolves like...evil?"

"No, that's just myths and movie fandom," he closed the book and leaned forward, "You see, a lot of people, including me, believe that not _all_ werewolves are evil. We believe that while they are in their wolf forms during the full moon, they do things that are beyond their control and even though they probably don't mean to, they attack people. If they can't help their actions, we can't hate them for something they have no control over,"

The brunette Slayer 'hmphed' and kept rubbing her neck, "But, these other werewolves, the ones you know...?"

"Well, one usually kept himself locked up to prevent himself from hurting other people, and sometimes it worked, but other times he got out. Now, this other one I know, well I don't know her personally, but from what I've heard about her, she thought of herself as a monster until an incident happened, then her view changed,"

"What kind of incident?"

"She was kidnapped by a secret group of people and other entities that loved to taste the flesh of non-humans. She was bound, gagged, and served on a silver platter until her large, dark and dashing hero came in and saved her,"

Tea smiled a little, "That's so sweet,"

"Yeah," Brian nodded, smiling as well, "Until she almost ate him,"

"...w-w-what?"

"But it wasn't her fault, she wasn't human at the time. Besides, he survived. Had to be patched up with some felt and stuffing, but he turned out okay,"

Tea stared at him, _Felt and stuffing? He makes it sound like she tried to kill a puppet!_

"Like I've been saying, though Tea, is that when they go to that stage of their condition, they can't help themselves. Totally out of their control. Any more questions?"

"Yes. Is it true that if you're bitten by one, you'll turn into one,"

Brian nodded, "Big time. There's no known cure, except death. But you don't have to worry about that most of the time,"

"Why's that?"

"Because if you're _very_ lucky, you'll get away from a werewolf with just a bite that'll turn you into one of them. Normally, they hunt their prey and just rip them to shreds,"

Tea just kept staring at him.

"You want something to eat, I got some leftover pizza in the fridge?"

"Uh...no thanks," Tea shook her head and picked up another book, "I think I've lost my appetite,"

The evening of research went on for a few more hours and Tea was learning a lot about the werewolf mythology from both the books and her Watcher. Surprisingly, the movies about them were correct about them in some aspects about half of the time, while the other halves were just screenwriter crap. It was about ten o'clock when Tea's cell phone went off.

"Probably the others wanting to know how I was doing," Tea flipped open her phone and checked the I.D., "Yep, it's Yugi. Is it okay if I-?"

"Go for it, we need a break anyway," Brian rubbed his eyes and rose from his seat, "I need some grub,"

"Well, you go gorge yourself, I gotta take this," Tea stood up and walked around the living room, her phone to her ear, "Hello?"

Brian looked through his fridge, _Hmmm...pizza, cheeseburgers, macaroni...God, I'm a pig!_ he moved some stuff around, _And Piggy's hungry, so where is that-_

"BRIAN!"

Startled, the Watcher lifted his head and hit the roof of the fridge. Groaning, he pulled his head out, rubbing his now sore skull, "What the hell?!"

"It's Joey!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but he's in the hospital. We have to go!"

"It's the-,"

"I don't care if there's a full moon out tonight, something's happened to one of my friends, I have to see what's going on!"

Still rubbing his head, Brian looked hard at his Slayer, sighed loudly and nodded, "Fine, fine. Wait for me downstairs, I gotta grab my jacket...," he winced a little, "...maybe a block of ice, too,"

* * *

The whole night was a mess. it was so screwed up, it...it...it was just really, really bad. Yugi, Serenity, Tristan and Duke stood around the waiting room of the hospital, desperate for a word of their friend to reach them. Solomon, Mrs. Motou and Ms. Wheeler were busy bombarding the attending nurses and the doctor about Joey's condition. It didn't take long for Tea to arrive at the hospital after getting the phone call, and when she did, she had a million questions.

As soon as she saw them, she ran up to her friends and gave them a large hug while Brian waited nearby, looking a little anxious.

"Is he okay?" Tea asked, pulling back from the collective hug.

Duke shook his head, "We don't know Tea, they won't tell us anything,"

"Well, what happened to him, then?"

"It's my fault!"

Tea looked down to see Serenity crying her eyes out, "Serenity? What are you talking about?"

"It's all my fault," the younger Wheeler sobbed, "I stayed after school until dark because of a project I was working on for class, and I needed someone to come and pick me up. I heard about all the things out there from Joey and-,"

"Oh great, so the kid knows, too!" Brian threw his arms in the air, "_Wonderful!_"

Tea and Tristan shot a hard glare at him.

"I didn't want to go out alone, so I called Joey and he said he'd take me home. He picked me up from school and we were on the way to the bus stop when this...this...this thing jumped out and just...it just...,"

Tea hugged her close, "It's okay, Serenity, don't worry about it," she said soothingly, "It's over. Joey's gonna be fine,"

"Maybe not," Brian walked over to them and grabbed Serenity by the shoulders, making the poor girl look right at him, "What happened after the thing jumped out? Did you see it?"

"Back off, dude, she's scared out of her mind!" Duke shouted.

Brian ignored him, "What did it look like?"

Serenity tried to think back, despite her current state of mine, "Uh...a...a wolf, I think, I can't be sure. I just know it was big and furry...and...,"

"Dammit," Brian let go and backed away, "Mother-! _Shit_!"

Tea looked at him, "Please..._please_ don't tell me that-,"

"Little Red Riding Hood and her idiot brother met the Big Bad Wolf," Brian ran his hands through his hair, "This isn't good...,"

"Uh," Tristan raised his hand, "You guys mind letting us in on this little pow-wow freak out moment or is that between secret monster killers?"

It didn't take them long to explain what was out there, and what had attacked Joey and Serenity. After they were done with the explanation, Tristan was the first to speak up.

"So, my best friend could either die tonight, or he could become a werewolf?"

"Depends if he was actually bitten, or just tossed around," Brian jerked a thumb to Serenity, "Since she's too shaken up to paint us a Da Vinci portrait of what happened tonight, we need to hope that he got extremely lucky with some bruised ribs,"

Duke smiled an uneasy smile and shrugged, "Knowing our Joey, he'll have that sort of luck standing right next to his hospital bed,"

"Mom!"

Everyone watched Serenity break from the group and run towards her mother. She held her daughter closely and had a smile on her face. Everyone knew what that smile meant and they were thrilled at the unspoken news.

Joey would be alright.

"Can we see him?"

"The doctor said only for a few moments, but we can't talk to him because he's sleeping," Ms. Wheeler patted her daughter's head, "He's so lucky...,"

"HA!" Duke slugged Brian hard in the arm, "TOLD YOU!"

Brian shoved him to the side and nudged Tea. The brunette glared as she rubbed her arm, but noticed the look he was giving her. He was wanting to know the same thing she and others were wanting to know, and given the choice between a complete stranger and a close friend of her son, Ms. Wheeler would tell the latter without a second thought.

Clearing her throat, Tea walked up to Joey's mother, "Do they know what happened to him?"

She shook her head, "I don't know the details, but they said that the wild animal that attacked them latched onto his torso, right between his shoulder and his neck," tears came to her eyes, "He is so lucky that no major artery was damaged, otherwise we'd have lost him,"

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Tea asked as she followed Brian out to the parking lot, "What's the plan?"

"The plan is that you stay indoors with your friends while I go track the furball down," Brian said as he went around the back to his trunk, pulling out his keys, "I said you're not ready for a werewolf encounter yet, and I'll be damned if you join in the hunt,"

He barely had his keys in the keyhole when Tea grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him down hard onto the hunk of junk car he owned.

"Ow...,"

Tea leaned down, holding him firmly against the vehicle, "One of my closest friends has been attacked by this thing. Normally, I'd consider going against your word, then decide you were right about it, but this thing has just made it personal. Joey got attacked-,"

"And he's gonna turn into one!" Brian hissed before getting slammed again.

"I'm not done!" Tea hissed, "Joey got attacked by this thing and by doing that, it just got on a Slayer's death list,"

Brian looked up at her, "You're not ready, Tea! I don't care what this thing did, you're not ready for a werewolf just yet! I'm not even going out there to kill it, I'm going to try and capture it!"

_Capture?_ Tea released her Watcher and stepped back a few feet.

Holding his jaw, Brian stood to full height, "See the Slayer's strength still around,"

"You're going to capture it? Capture it?" Tea shook her head, "This thing nearly killed Joey and Serenity, and you're going to try and capture it?!"

"That's right,"

"What the hell for?!"

Brian tested his jaw before turning to his Slayer, "Like I said, not all werewolves are evil, Tea. These things, most of the damn time they have no memory of what they've done while in their lycan state! If I were to put this thing down like Old Yeller, I might as well be killing an innocent person! I know some people who can help this thing, Tea, I know people who can help get them under control. I-," he stopped, looking at something behind Tea.

She turned around to see Tristan and Duke standing behind them, solemn looks on their faces.

"You two better not be thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing," Brian said slowly, "Seriously, I'm in no mood tonight,"

Tristan put his hands into his jacket pockets, "Serenity will be fine with Yugi and the others here,"

"She told us where they got attacked," Duke added, "We're going to help you guys take this thing down,"

"I ain't gonna kill it, I'm gonna try and help it," Brian turned and went back to his trunk, "It's bad enough one of you got bitten, I won't let another one get bit just because they wanted to get vengeance for their friends," he turned the key and popped open his trunk, surprising the others of what was inside waiting for him.

Weapons.

Lots of different kinds of weapons.

Swords, axes, crossbows, collapsible spears, handguns, shotguns...even a few rifles were stuffed in the beat up car.

"How the hell did you come into Japan carrying so much stuff like that?" Duke wandered over, his green eyes scanning the trunks' contents, "I think half of this stuff is banned here!"

"Like I said, I know people," Brian looked through the trunk, "I also said ya'll ain't coming, so stick around the hospital until the morning,"

Tea rolled her eyes and grabbed a handgun from the trunk, "You can't handle this alone, you'll just end up getting killed," she held up the pistol, "Tristan, what kind of gun is this?"

"How is pointy hair gonna know that-?"

"Beretta Px4 Storm,"

Brian turned and looked at Tristan in disbelief, "How did you-?"

"I'm a marksman," Tristan reached down and pulled out a couple of other pistols, "So, are we gonna go around and nail the fleabag, or are we gonna wait around here and for more people to come in with bites?"

The Watcher just stood there as the others climbed into his car.

Tea leaned out of the windo, "You comin', or what?"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Seems like more (bleep) is about to hit the fan. Can they capture the werewolf, and how would Joey's condition affect their lives? Stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Moon Over Domino Part Three

**Moon Over Domino Part Three**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Buffy, anything but my OC.**

**Kilnorc: Well, I didn't expect to get such a positive (and LONG) review from my newest fan, The Danvers Girls. I'm glad I could make your day with this fanfic, DG, and I hope that you'll keep reading. On with the update!**

* * *

"So, any idea how you're gonna take this thing down?"

Brian looked at Duke in the rearview mirror, "A rough idea, yeah,"

"Mind sharing it with us?" Tristan asked, looking over his guns for the umpteenth time as they sped down the streets of Domino City.

Brian cleared his throat and gripped the steering wheel, "Most of the ammo I'm carrying are very powerful sedatives. We get them into Wolfy's system, he should go down for the rest of the night,"

"Tranquilizers?" Tristan leaned forward, holding up one of his guns, "We have tranquilizer darts for these things?"

"You'd be surprised how effect those things are against the things that go bump in the night," Brian shook his head, "I'll give you the ammo when we reach the attack point, then we'll discuss a battle plan,"

Tea leaned her head against the window, looking up at the passing street lights above, "I just hope we'll be able to take care of this thing before it hurts anymore people,"

"You and me both, Tea, you and me both,"

* * *

Kairi walked along the rooftops of Domino, effortlessly jumping from roof to roof as she fiddled with an electronic hand-held. She didn't mind the small electronic toys of modern man, but a lot of the time, they were in a pain in the ass to figure out when things went haywire.

"Eh, screw this," she tossed the toy over the edge of the building, "Wonder how our boy is doing?"

A loud beeping from her back pocket made her stop in her tracks. She reached behind her and plucked out a black cell phone, an annoyed look on her face.

_This better be good, I'm bored as hell tonight..._ she pushed the on button and held it to her head, "Talk to me,"

**"One of the Slayer's friends were bitten...by a wolf,"**

Kairi groaned and rubbed her eyes, "That's just perfect. We don't need another fleabag around here,"

**"Make sure you don't say that to their faces, they'll probably kill you for that,"**

"Yeah, probably," Kairi looked out at the lights of Domino, "So, gimme details. Now,"

**"The kid who was bitten is at the hospital, and the Slayer is gonna hunt down the wolf that did it,"**

"Anything else?"

**"She's got her Watcher and two friends with her,"**

Kairi clicked her tongue a few times, "A full out hunting party, hm?"

**"Yeah, but get this, they're gonna _capture_ it, so they can try and treat it apparently,"**

She rubbed her eyes again, "Shit. Didn't see that coming. I don't think he'd like that wrench in the plans,"

**"So, what do we do?"**

Kairi sighed loudly, "Just observe them and if they try to take 'im into custody, stop them and get Wolfboy away,"

She flipped the phone shut and jumped off the roof edge, crushing an unfortunate vagrant who was using the alley below as a shelter. A loud crunch later, Kairi scraped her boots on the pavement, smearing the vagrant's blood and walked out into the streets of the city.

"Who do ya gotta kill to get a drink around here?"

* * *

"Okay, this looks like the area...,"

Tea and the others slammed the car doors shut and looked around at the scene where Joey and Serenity were attacked. It looked like the police had been there, but they weren't anymore. A large amount of blood was on the pavement, glistening in the moonlight.

"Cops usually stick around for hours," Brian looked around, "Guess they told everyone to stay off the streets in this area and left since it was a 'wild animal' attack. Least that gives us the advantage of no innocents in the area," he turned and looked at the dense forested area on the side of the road, "It doesn't look huge, but it's a good spot for Wolfy to hang out,"

Tristan shivered a little, obviously looking nervous despite his usual tough guy attitude, "Let's get in there. C'mon, give us the ammo,"

"Right, right," Brian pulled open his car door again and rummaged underneath his seat for a few moments then brought out a large shoe box that seemed to burst with darts of different sizes and colored marks. He placed the box on the hood of his car and gave a large handful to each of his teammate. Tristan and Tea had their pistols, while Duke and Brian each took a rifle from the back.

"Any tips before we go?"

"Yeah, stay downwind," Brian advised as they loaded their guns, "Also, be very careful where you point the guns, because if one of those darts hit you, then you're out for hours. Also, in these darts is a special ingredient,"

"Like?"

"A little bit of wolfsbane. Legends say that this weed will cure the curse of the werewolf forever,"

"Does it?"

"Not in any of the cases I've seen," Brian shook his head, "However the other hunters out there developed a formula that'll make them revert to human state for a night, making them human for a day, so to speak. It won't let us kill the werewolf, but we'll know who it is so we can help them,"

Duke looked at his rifle, "I've seen these guns on TV and stuff. How the hell are they compatible with ordinary tranquilizer darts?"

"Like I said, I know people,"

"Oh...," Duke peered closer at his gun, "Safety's off, sight looks good and-,"

_PFFT_

"Ow,"

The three teens looked up to see Brian standing very still, one of the darts he gave Duke embedded in his neck.

Duke's eyes widened, "Oops...,"

"Moron...," Brian muttered before falling flat on his back, a very glazed look in his eyes. Tea walked over and checked him over, "He's alive, but he's out cold," she glared at Duke, "Nice going, Duke, you shot the guy who could keep us from getting killed!"

"It was an _accident!_" Duke protested, "I didn't mean to!" he looked down at the sleeping Watcher, "I wonder if the wolfsbane will hurt his system at all?"

Tristan shook his head and walked over to the fallen Watcher, "C'mon, let's get him out of the road. If anyone comes by and sees him, we'd be in trouble. Besides, he'd be food in that thing comes around again and-," he paused and looked up at his friends, "You know...?"

Tea saw the look in his eyes and shook her head, "Oh, no, Tristan, we are not gonna use my Watcher as werewolf bait!"

"We don't know where the thing is...,"

"No!"

"He could come to us...,"

"_Hell _no,"

"Make our hunt easier,"

"For the last time no!" Tea stomped her foot, "Brian may be a jerk, but he's my Watcher and last I checked, using your Watcher as bait for anything is a big no-no! We. Are. Not. Using. Him. As. Bait!"

-Sometime Later...-

"How in the hell did you get me to go along with this?" Tea muttered from her hiding place behind a large bush, her friends on either side of her, "I can't believe we're using him as bait...he's gonna kill me,"

"Better you than us, Tea," Duke grinned, earning a slap upside the head.

Tea looked up at her Watcher. Using some rope from the glove box of his car, and the blood spilled on the sidewalk, they coated and strung up the Watcher. He was now dangling from the tree ahead of them, his clothes caked with fresh blood. The Slayer turned to her friend, "Tristan, what makes you think the thing is gonna come like this?"

"Basic animal instinct," Tristan scanned the area, "I've seen some specials on TV outta boredom. When big animals, like wolves and bears, smell food, they go after it. Helps if there's blood on it,"

"How you figure that?"

"What, you've never seen _Jaws_?" Tristan smirked, "Meat eaters _love_ the smell of blood. Drives them crazy,"

"Shh, shh!" Duke waved at them and ducked down low, "It's coming!"

The two others went very quiet and ducked as the sound of something big entered the secluded part of the wooded area. Tea peeked out from behind the bush and as soon as she saw what had just entered the area, her big blue eyes went bigger.

_Brian was right...I'm not ready for this sort of thing! Not yet...!_

Standing just a few feet from the unconscious Watcher, was a large, wolf-like creature that stood on both legs. It had dark fur covering it's muscular body and it's canine head. Saliva and what appeared to be fresh blood dangled from it's large set of yellow jaws.

Tristan scowled and gripped his pistols, _So **that's** the thing that attacked Joey! Man, would that thing look great skinned and put on my bedroom floor. But..._ he glanced at Tea, _...we're supposed to "help" this thing, not kill it. I bet if Joey knew how these things are when they're not all wolfed out, I'm sure he'd feel the same way._

As Tristan wrestled with urges to shoot the werewolf in order to kill it and skin it for revenge, Tea was busy with her own problems. She watched as the wolf inspected the sleeping Watcher, and noticed something wasn't right. It kept poking and prodding him, then finally, it pressed it's snout against the bloodstained clothes he wore.

It hit her.

She mentally cursed herself for not realizing it sooner.

Joey's blood did lure it out, but the blood wouldn't match the scent of the bait hanging from the tree branch. The werewolf backed off, growling loudly, obviously sensing something wasn't right with the food hanging there in front of it.

"NOW!" Tea screamed at the top of her lungs, rising to her feet, her pistol aimed at the wolf-creature.

Following her suit, the boys rose from the bush and opened fire on the lycanthrope. The beast snapped it's head around and roared at them, ignoring the darts that punched through it's hide. The three teenagers emptied every dart they had into the beast, but it still stood in front of them, looking royally pissed off.

Duke lowered his rifle and started to back away, "Anyone happen to have a backup plan?"

"I have one...," Tristan gulped and threw his pistols down, "Run like a bat out of hell!"

The raven-haired teen nodded, turned and bolted, "LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Tristan nodded and grabbed Tea's wrist, "Let's go! We gotta get outta here, or else we're next on the dinner menu!"

"Wait, Tristan, look!" Tea stayed in place, staring ahead, "I think it's working!"

He looked back to see the werewolf glaring at the two of them as it slowly pulled out the darts from it's body. The beast started towards them, looking hungry as well as pissed off.

"Tea...we really, _really_ need to get going...!"

"Just hold on!"

The two humans backed away a little as the lycanthrope came closer towards them. The werewolf let out a roar that was much quieter than before and reached out for them. It almost scraped it's claws against Tea's chin when it suddenly collapsed on the ground, the sedatives finally kicking in.

Tristan grabbed a stick and poked the beast, "You think it's faking?"

As if on cue, the werewolf began to shrink in size and shed it's fur. Tea and Tristan looked at each other, then back at the werewolf at their feet.

"Holy crap,"

* * *

Having run without looking back for a second, Duke got a fair distance away from the werewolf action. Tired and out of breath, he pulled himself behind a large tree and sat against the trunk, panting heavily. He had seen wolf creatures in Dungeon Dice Monsters and Duel Monsters, but he had never seen an actual werewolf before. Then again, before all this started with Tea, he never would've thought they'd really existed.

_Not hearing any howling or screams..._ he coughed lightly, _...maybe the tranqs did work? Maybe I should go look, see if the others are okay? They'll be mad I ditched them like that, but they'd probably do the same. But if I go back without making sure, I could end up in that thing's stomach!_

"No, there's no need to worry about the situation. I checked, they took him down fairly easy. I'm surprised they succeeded without any casualties. The Slayer and her friends are braver and more foolish than we thought,"

Duke held his breath,_ Slayer?_ he slowly looked around the tree he was sitting behind to see a young woman standing a short distance away from him, talking on the phone, her back to him, _Who is **that**?_

"I'll have a talk with him and see what we can come up with. I gotta admit, despite the way this night has gone, ol' Wolfie's coming in handy,"

_Wolfie?_ Duke frowned and hugged the tree, still breathing a little heavily, _This chick knows about Tea being a Slayer and it sounds like she knows about the thing that attacked Joey! What's going on here?_

"DUKE! DUKE, WHERE ARE YOU MAN?!"

Startled by the call of his name, Duke jumped and looked back the way he came, _That's Tristan's voice! They must've really put that thing to sleep! Wait until I tell them what I just heard..._ he looked back in the direction where the young woman on the phone was, but was surprised to see that there was no trace of her anywhere.

"Where the hell did you go, lady?"

"DUUUUUUUUUKE!"

* * *

"It makes sense really. Brian told me about their behaviors and why'd they be like it," Tea shook her head as she nudged the werewolf beneath her, "I didn't see this coming, I'll tell you that much,"

Footsteps coming from behind made Tristan turn to see Duke jogging up to them. The dice-teen was still out of breath, but he looked happy to see his friends were still around.

"Wait...until...I tell...you guys...about this...," he panted, holding up his hand, "Hang on...I think...I'm having a...heart attack,"

"Duke,"

He looked up at Tristan, "Yeah...?"

Tristan stepped to the side and Duke got a good look of the sleeping lycanthrope on the dirt in front of them.

It was Jonathan Todd, their classmate.

"No way,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: My my my, I know I surprised a few people there, mwahaha. It seems that Duke has discovered something stranger going on in Domino than they once thought. What'll happen when the others find out, and how will they react, knowing Joey's new curse? Stay tuned!  
**


	10. Moon Over Domino Part Four

**Moon Over Domino Part Four  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Buffy/Angel universe.**

**Kilnorc: Figured since this is the last one referring to Joey's new form so soon after being bitten (and no other ideas for titles) I went with a part four.**

* * *

"So, one of the Slayer's friends is a lycan now, hm?"

"Seems like it,"

Klavier sat back in one of his fine pieces of furniture, tapping idly on the armrest, mulling over the situation from the night before.

"And the boy?"

"Like I said, put down. No doubt that they'll try and see if they can help him," Kairi paced around the beautifully decorated room, "We meant to keep an eye on her, and we end up turning one of her friends," she looked back at him, "Not exactly what we had in mind, eh, Boss?"

Klavier tapped the armrest, "Indeed, but perhaps we can work this to our advantage,"

"How do you mean?"

The man smiled and propped his head up onto a hand, "You'll see. Now, about the boy who overheard you last night,"

Kairi shook her head, "Don't you worry about _anything_? We have a Slayer in town, and she's got a werewolf for a friend,"

"Are you worried about?"

"I'm worried that one day, we're gonna slip up and get a stake through my chest or my head gets chopped off!"

Klavier chuckled, "Fear of running into Slayers, and many other things," he sat back in his chair again, "We're going to have fun here, Kairi, we're going to have a lot of fun. Too bad Angelus isn't here, that fellow could party,"

Kairi's jaw dropped, "You _knew_ Angelus?"

"Oh, yes," he nodded slowly, "We were drinking buddies from time to time," he frowned, "Too bad about him, though, getting his soul back. That'll teach you to mess with gypsies,"

* * *

"How's he doing?"

Tea shrugged as she and Brian watched Joey and the others leave the hospital a short distance away. They had seen him recover surprisingly quickly, probably because of the werewolf's curse, and they told him what had happened...and what he had become and the danger he posed to them every month.

At first he was angry, then he seemed to go into a state of depression. Then again, after finding out that you would turn into a monster at the full moon and harm anyone and everyone around you, who wouldn't be depressed?

"What are we going to do?" Tea looked at her Watcher, "I know you know people, but you can't keep getting a supply of those tranqs for him, they're going to run out,"

"I know, I know," Brian rubbed his eyes, "Which is why I spoke to one of my contacts after you told me what happened. By the way, never tie me up and use me as bait again. Anyhoo, one of my contacts said they'd get to work on a cage-,"

"Cage? Are you serious?"

"What are you gonna do, duct tape him to a chair? Believe me, that won't hold," Brian cleared his throat, "These guys work fast and make strong cages for this sort of situation, Joey will be safe during the full moon from now on,"

"Where are we gonna keep the cage? We can't exactly have it in his dad's place, and we can't have it over at his mother's place. If anyone who didn't know what was going on would see the cage and think he's into bondage or something,"

Brian stared at his Slayer.

Tea waved him off, "Don't ask. I walked in on Joey watching one of his pervy movies and...just, nevermind, I'm scarred enough as it is, I don't want to relive it. Seriously though, where are we going to keep it?"

"There's only one place I know that can hold that without any objections,"

* * *

Mrs. Motou held her head as they finished installing the large steel cage in the basement of their house. She knew the conditions of the cage being there, and she liked Joey like a second son and he was best friends with her own boy, but _this_...this was nearly going over her limit.

Joey didn't seem too thrilled either. For as long as he could remember, he put up with Kaiba's jokes about him being a mutt, and in one night he turns into one...more or less. He didn't need to lie about where he was going, his father was hardly sober enough to ask or to even care, so prepping for the night ahead wasn't all that difficult. Still a bit difficult though, since he would have to stay in the cage, fearful of getting out and killing anyone that got in his way.

When the workers were done putting in the cage (and soundproofing the basement so nothing would disturb or rouse suspicion outside), Joey stepped up to the cage, running his hands along the metal bars. He had at least more than a day ahead of him before the last wolf night of the month came, but before sunset, he'd have to come here and get locked up into the cage for protection.

_Maybe you oughta talk to him Pharaoh?_

_/I can try...though I know nothing on this subject/_

Yugi's Puzzle glowed for a brief moment and Yami walked up to Joey, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"It's only for the nighttime, Joey. Brian said that the bars are thick enough to hold back anything, so you should be alright, as long as we get it all locked tight,"

Joey didn't say anything.

Tea looked at the cage, then at her Watcher, "Think this is good enough?"

"Hell, if a cage can hold the legendary Angelus, a werewolf should be no problem,"

"Who?"

* * *

Wanting to get Joey away from the basement before the sun went down in a matter of hours, Yami and the others decided to take Joey and hang out in the city. If there was one thing that Brian was right about, it was about werewolves keeping some of their wolf traits during the daytime. Joey walked around town with his friends and during the whole time, he smelled so many new things all at once, things he never smelled before at the same time before last night.

He could smell cooked meat from the food district, he could smell new paint from a few blocks away, he could even find the source of a fart in a crowded area when no one admitted that they did it. Despite the interesting ability to smell things from a distance, Joey was still keeping to himself while the others were trying to have fun with him.

_I know they're trying to make me feel better, and I know it's only for three days outta each month but I... _he rubbed his temples, _I can't deal with all this right away!_

Tristan, who had just shot a video game zombie in the face with a shotgun, noticed his friend's behavior. He lowered his gun, "Dude, you okay? What time is it?"

"Don't worry, it's still early," Tea held up her watch, "Joey, what's wrong?"

What's wrong? Ha! What a stupid question... Joey looked up at them and smiled, "Nothing, just a headache. I gotta hit the can guys, be back in a bit," he started backing away to the direction of the restrooms, "Tristan, zombie,"

Tristan turned back to see his last bit of life get bitten away by a zombie AI program. He cursed and threw down the gun control, "And I'm outta money...Duke, gimme some change,"

"Forget it! You're shotgun fodder man, it's my turn!"

_Sorry, guys, but I need time to think to myself..._ Joey thought as he disappeared among the masses of the video arcade. He left the arcade and hit the sidewalks of Domino, his hands in his jacket pockets and his mind on the night ahead.

_What if something goes wrong? What if I get loose and I kill Yugi, his family, and then everyone else that comes at me? Oh God, what if I kill Serenity?! If that happens, I don't care what Tea or that guy says, I would've killed her even if I am a wolf! Man, I'm so pissed, I wanna...I just wanna tear something apart!_

"Joey,"

He came to a stop, "Leave me alone, Pharaoh,"

Yami scowled, "I can't do that Joey. I may not know what you're going through, believe me, no one does-,"

"Except that jerk Todd,"

"Perhaps, but you're not the only one worried about this...situation, Joey," Yami walked up behind him, "I know you're scared about what could happen if you were to run wild during the full moon, about who you would hurt. Believe me, we feel the same worry. Tea's scared that if it calls for it, she'd have to put you down, Serenity's scared of losing her big brother, and the others are worried about losing a close friend,"

"Then maybe I should just leave town," Joey muttered angrily, "If I left town, I could just go and live somewhere else where I wouldn't put my friends and family in danger,"

Yami couldn't help but chuckle, "We're always in danger, Joey,"

"Not like this,"

"It doesn't matter. Danger is danger," Yami reached out for his friend, but Joey pulled away, "We faced danger at Duelist Kingdom, we faced danger when we went into the Virtual World to save Kaiba, we faced danger in Battle City, Noah's World, the whole Oricalchos incident with Dartz-,"

"Alright, alright, alright," Joey turned to face him, "I get your point, Pharaoh. But we had chances to make a comeback, to beat the bad guys. But this...what I am," he shook his head, "_I'm_ a bad guy now! When the sun goes down tonight, I'm gonna turn into this fleabag with a hunger for human flesh! If I get anywhere near you guys, I could either make you like me, or I could kill you!"

"We know, Joey," Yami smiled, "Ever since last night, Tea told us the dangers she learned from her friend. We've had hours to think about this, and how to prepare for any situation. We know that the future is dark, unlit and therefore unknown to us. All we can do is prepare and focus on the now. Now, we have a place to keep you safe, and we have a man who is knowledgeable on how to avoid any possible contact and security problems,"

Joey looked at him for a bit, then looked away, scratching behind his ear, "I dunno...I still think I should leave town,"

"You do that and you give into fear, but that's not you Joey. The Joey Wheeler I know has never given into fear, and if you're the same Joey Wheeler I've known for so long, you won't give into fear now," Yami held out his hand, "You're friends are with you, Joey, all the way, no matter what,"

The newly turned lycanthrope turned back, "...you do this and if I do-,"

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes,"

Joey looked hard at him, then took his hand, "Thank you, Pharaoh,"

"Don't mention it. Come on, the others are gonna worry about you,"

* * *

"So, this is where they gather...,"

Later that night, after everyone had turned in for the night (letting a newly transformed Joey to rage inside his cage, Klavier found himself standing just out of reach of Joey's cage in the basement. Getting into the Kame Game Shop was a very simple task.

The long-haired man looked at the wolf-beast in front of him and smiled as he placed his hands behind his back, "So, you are the new 'lone wolf' of Domino, are you, my young friend?"

Joey lashed out at him, roaring and clawing, but Klavier was well-enough out of range of his reach. The man yawned boredly and waved him off, "Calm down, my boy, calm down. I didn't come here to cause trouble, I just came here to see the new blood in the flesh...or fur, in this case,"

Ignoring the growls and claws of the imprisoned werewolf, Klavier began to pace around the basement, "You may not know it yet, boy, but you and your Slayer friend are going to play a big part in my plan for this city. The energy of this city is fantastic, so many types converging into one place. It reminds me of a place in California, over in America," he glanced at the wolf, who was tracking his movements, "I didn't expect you to be a werewolf, but it gave me an opportunity I didn't see before. If I can toy with the Slayer's friends, to get close and taunt her, maybe she'll be more entertaining than previously thought,"

Again, the werewolf roared and lashed out, but this time, Klavier reached up and grabbed the large, furry wrist.

"Behave or I'll send you to a place that's filled with creatures worse than you can possibly imagine," he said calmly.

Joey reached for him with his other arm, but Klavier stopped that one with his other hand.

"You want to kill me, you want to tear me from limb to limb, you want to eat me!" he smiled wickedly, "Yes, I know what you want to do. You want blood, you want the satisfaction of your first kill! Trust me when I say that one day, you will know what it's like to kill for the first time, boy, but believe me when I say it won't be me! I'm way out of your league," he released Joey and backed away from the cage.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "The future will be quite entertaining, I believe,". He paused in his hair grooming and looked up at the ceiling, a curious look on his face.

_I feel great power in this place...but where is it coming from?_

* * *

"I'm serious, Giles, there's something going on here in Domino,"

**"Well, Japan _is_ widely known for it's mystical arts and what not in our line of work-,"**

Brian shook his head as he lowered a can of soda, "It's not that, at least I don't think it is,"

**"What do you mean?"**

"These kids...when we usually tell people about the stuff we deal in, they freak out. However, when these kids found out-,"

**"They didn't 'freak out'?"**

"Well, they _did_, but not so much. It's as if they've come across some weird things before. Also, there's this one kid, Yugi,"

**"Oh, the King of Games?!"**

A sigh came from the computer screen.

Brian flipped the screen off, "Xander, I'm talking to Giles, get off the line,"

**"You think you can get me an autograph?"**

**"Xander, please-!"**

"Alright, alright, SHUT UP!" Brian rubbed his temples, "Xander, I can't get you an autograph...at the moment, but I got something just as good,"

**"Which is?"**

The Watcher leaned back, "I just uploaded a picture and am sending it...now," he clicked the mouse and waited.

**"Oh my...Brian, what is this?"**

"I don't know for sure, but they call it a Millenium Puzzle,"

**"A Puzzle? Dude, it doesn't look like any puzzle _I've_ seen,"**

"That's because you can't do puzzles that are over nine pieces, Xander, now shut the hell up! Giles, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this...Puzzle, is very important. I'm getting the same vibe I got when I came across that amulet. You know, the one that-,"

**"Made your friend go apeshit?"**

"XANDER, GET OFF OR I WILL CALL WILLOW AND GET HER TO TURN YOU INTO A EUNUCH! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL!" Brian screamed at the top of his lungs.

**"Okay, okay, sorry...geez,"**

**"Anyway, Brian, I'll look into this...what did you say it was called?"**

"Millenium Puzzle. Think it'll be hard?"

**"Well, to be honest, I don't know. I've never seen anything like it, but the design on the eye seems Egyptian, so we at least have a place to start our research. Also, we're busy right now gathering more and more and dealing with some unpleasant acquaintances, so it could be awhile until we start the research,"  
**

"As long as you start, that's all I ask. I'm gonna drop by the museum here in town, I hear they're doing a big Egyptian exhibit, so maybe I'll get lucky and run into something. Signing off for now," Brian gave a short salute and closed his laptop, "These kids are hiding _something_, I can _feel_ it!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Seems that things are about to get VERY interesting. What'll happen now?**


	11. The Problem with Girls

**The Problems with Girls**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Buffy/Angel stuff.**

* * *

A week or so had passed since Joey's first transformation into a werewolf, and Brian was still trying to dig up information on Yugi and his little necklace trinket. He sat alone in his apartment, sipping on his soda can while he browsed through the internet at pictures of ancient Egyptian artifacts and hieroglyphics. Not one of them showed anything even remotely close to Yugi's Millenium Puzzle.

"Nada, zip, zilch, nothin'...," he leaned back in his chair, cold soda in his hand, "Maybe I should leave this kind of thing up to Giles and the Scoobies, they always do good with research," he sighed, "If only Wesley was still around. He was also good at this sort of thing,"

Deciding to give up for now, Brian reached for the off button of his laptop when an instant messenger box appeared on screen.

_The hell?_ Brian looked at the screen and looked at the name of the person contacting him.

**Millennia Abyss**

_Who the hell is this? How'd they get my messenger name?_ Brian looked at the message in the window.

**"I know what you seek,"**

_Okay, this is getting really weird. Guess I should answer, see where this goes..._ Brian shrugged and began to type back.

**_"And what is it that I seek?"_**

**"Answers to the questions you have,"**

_Gee, why didn't I see that coming?_

**_"What questions do I have then?"_**

_Ha, beat **that**, Mysterio!_ he thought with a smirk.

**"You wonder how a boy's trinket could relate to the attitude of those around your Slayer,"**

Brian dropped his soda can, the caffeine filled drink splattering against the floor. Slowly, his fingers moved from key to key.

_**"Who are you?"**_

**"A friend,"**

_A friend?_ Brian frowned, _This is too weird..._

**"Knock, knock, Brian. You have a visitor,"**

_They know my na-?_

_Knock knock_

Brian nearly fell out of his chair at the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door. Cursing, he reached up under the table and pulled out a small shotgun with it's barrels sawed off and already loaded. He gripped the shotgun and switched off the safety.

_What the hell is this? When did this get all Matrix-y and when the hell did I become Neo?_

He inched his way to the door, his firearm aimed straight for the door. He looked through the keyhole to see Duke standing outside, "What is it, kid?"

"Open up, man, I gotta tell you something,"

The Watcher was hesitant for a bit, but stepped out of the way, pulling the door open as he did. Before he could utter a word, Duke waltzed in. Brian facefaulted, At least he's not a vampire. He'd need my permission to come in...

He shut the door and walked behind Duke, his shotgun over his shoulder, "What is it, kid?" he repeated.

Duke turned and began to open his mouth, but stopped and a small, strangled cry when he saw the shotgun.

"Oh, lighten up and be glad I didn't shoot you," Brian muttered, tossing the shotgun onto the table. On contact with the furniture, a deafening boom resonated around the apartment as a large hole appeared in the wall nearby.

"Huh...," Brian tilted his head and clicked his tongue, "I should remember to put the safety back on. Anyhoo," he turned to Duke, "Before my neighbors call the cops to come bust my ass for illegal possession of weapons, say what you came to say,"

The dice-earring wearing teen cleared his throat, "Okay, it was the night Joey got bit by that werewolf, by the way, whatever happened to Jon, I haven't seen him at school?"

"He's taken care for now, now keep going," Brian waved him off and before Duke could start again, he walked over and pulled Duke's clothes away a little, peeking at his back.

"The hell man?" Duke pulled away quickly, "What're you doing?"

"Checking for a white-rabbit...,"

"..._what?_"

"Nevermind,"

"What happened to that lift that was here, before? I was wondering that when I came up,"

"Less talky and more...uh...screw it, just keep going, eh?"

* * *

After getting what he needed to talk to the Watcher about off his chest, Duke walked out of the front door of the apartment building and hit the streets. He noticed that the sun had gone down, but luckily, he remembered to bring his anti-vampire protection symbol Brian gave him and his friends not too long ago.

He felt the trinket under his shirt as he approached a crosswalk, glad that he and the others had met the Watcher. As he pressed the button to walk, he noticed something across the street.

It was that woman from the park.

She was walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, apparently listening to an iPod as she walked. Being one of the many males of his group, Duke thought of either tailing her alone or going back and telling Brian about it, but given the chances of catching up with her if he did so, Duke did the moron thing to do and began to tail her as soon as he crossed the street.

He kept his distance, but he had to keep his pace as well as not to lose her in the crowd of night-owls.

After awhile, the woman turned and entered Domino Park and Duke followed suit.

I must be out of my freakin' mind, but I can't lose her! If worse comes to worse, I got some protection with me! he thought, fingering his anti-vampire charm around his neck. After a short time, Duke came to a halt and found himself in a clearing of the park, all alone, the woman nowhere in sight.

"Dammit!" he kicked the grass and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Lost her,"

Suddenly, a loud snapping sound was hear behind him, but before he could turn around to see what was behind him, Duke felt a sharp pain in his neck and seconds later, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Kairi giggled as she and Klavier circled the knocked out teen.

"This is one of the Slayer's friends," she clapped happily, "Oh, what to do, what to do, what to do?" she looked at Klavier, "Can I have first bite?"

"No," Klavier knelt down and rolled Duke over onto his back, "I got another idea," he smiled mischievously, "A _fun_ idea...,"

* * *

"...breathing?"

_Poke_

"I...alive?"

_Poke poke_

Duke groaned and flailed his arms around, irritated that someone was trying to interrupt his wonderful sleep.

"Hey, you okay, kid? You shouldn't be sleeping out in the park alone,"

_Park? Alone? Sleeping?_ Duke's eyes shot open and found a few people looking down at him. A kid, a young woman and an older man, all with worried looks on their faces. He tried to sit up, but stopped and winced because he felt pressure on his chest and it felt sore.

"Wha...what's going on?" he asked.

His hands went to his throat, _My voice is different...great, I probably caught a throat virus or something..._ he moaned and roll over onto his side, hoping to ease the pain on his chest. As he rolled over, he noticed something different about his hands. They were smaller and his fingernails looked cleaner and more manicured. While he was looking at his fingers, Duke noticed something else about him. He looked down and saw something poke outward from inside his shirt, so he looked inside and let out a scream.

* * *

"Tea, you have a visitor!"

The Domino City Slayer entered the living room just as her mother was leaving. The brunette saw a young teenage girl, maybe sixteen or so waiting anxiously. She was a bit shorter than her, had a head of shiny black hair with a red bandanna around her brow, a pair of nervous green eyes and familiar looking earrings made of dice.

Great, one of Duke's fangirls... Tea sighed and walked over, "Can I help you?"

"Tea, you gotta help me!"

_And she knows my name. Of course, some of Duke's fans are close to the level of stalkers..._ Tea brushed her hair out of her eyes, "You need my help? Look, as far as I know, Duke's not seeing anyone, so don't ask about being his girlfriend and-,"

"TEA!" the girl grabbed her shoulders firmly and looked into her blue eyes, "I'm Duke!"

The living room became quiet.

Tea laughed nervously and pulled away, "Oookay, listen, I know you girls love Duke, but to actually dress up like him and take his name...you're _really_ getting on the psycho-stalker level,"

"I'm serious!" the girl stomped her foot, making a face shortly after that looked as though she regretted doing that, "It's really me, Duke! I was in the park last night, I passed out and then I got turned into a girl!"

Tea crossed her arms, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Alright, 'Duke', then answer me this. You and another person like this girl. Who are these people?"

"Tristan Taylor and Serenity Wheeler," the girl answered almost instantly, "and during Battle City, we were sucked into a virtual world where Tristan got his mind transferred to a robotic monkey because one of the Big Five stole his body after losing a duel to him!"

Again, the living room became quiet.

Eyes wide and very quiet, Tea walked over to the girl and looked her over before staring into her eyes.

"D...Duke? Is that really _you_?"

"YES! YES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YES!!"

"What uh...," Tea raised a hand to her mouth to hide a growing smile, "What...what happened to you?!"

Duke rolled his eyes, "I don't know! I was in the park this morning, wearing my clothes, but instead of my usual self, I was a chick! You gotta...WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!"

* * *

Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, Serenity and Brian stared in silence at the girl that was the dice-loving teen just the day before. Joey folded his arms and tilted his head, "I dunno...Tea, quit yankin' our chains. This girl's too cute to be Duke, so-OW!" the blonde held his forehead after a small dice shot out of nowhere and clonked him good between the eyes.

Duke held up his hand, showing a few more dice, "Believe me now, Wheeler?"

"She...," Tea coughed lightly, "He, sorry Duke, came by my house this morning and when I saw him, I couldn't believe it either until he said stuff that only we would know," she turned to her Watcher, "You know about weird stuff, Brian, do you know anything about this?"

The American Watcher began to circle around Duke, "I've heard of ancient demons taking over the bodies of innocent girls, killing them in the process, I've heard of amulets that can destroy caverns full of vampires, and even a spell that could turn people into their costumes on Halloween," he stopped and scratched his head, "This stumps me,"

"So there's nothing we can do for him?"

"I didn't say that, Serenity," Brian rubbed his chin, "There are some people at the new Watcher's Council, who know a great deal more about magic than I do. I can drop them a line and see if they can make it down here to help out. If not, I'm sure there are some contacts I can get in touch with...they know some magic. However," he walked over to a nearby drawer and pulled out a camera, "I gotta have some pictures to show them what we're dealing with exactly. I'm also gonna need some pictures of Duke before all this,"

"I can get some for ya," Joey said with a nod.

"Good," Brian looked at Duke, "Dumb question, but are you feeling uncomfortable right now?"

Duke shot him a glare.

"Like, you know...girl things?"

"How the hell would I know?" Duke snapped at him.

"Alright, alright," Brian shook his head and began to take pictures, "Now, gimme a pouting look,"

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm joking! Geez, try to make light of a situation and everyone looks at you like you're a freak," the Watcher shook his head and muttered, "So, how are you guys gonna handle school with this?"

Everyone was quiet.

"You can't keep him a secret, at least not by keeping him in some areas," Brian lowered the camera, "Besides, everyone's gonna notice a popular guy like Duke to be missing. How the hell are you gonna explain it?"

Yugi scratched his head, "He's got a point. Duke's still gotta go to school," he looked his friend over, "Though he's going to have to make some clothing changes,"

"Don't worry about that," Tea waved him off, "I got a spare uniform he can wear and we can go shopping tonight,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Duke held up his hands and backed away from the group, "I am not going to school like this, and I sure as hell ain't gonna dress like a schoolgirl!"

"You know, you say schoolgirl like that, it makes you sound like a porn star,"

Everyone turned and stared at Joey.

"Oh, shut up,"

Tea rolled her eyes, "We have no choice, Duke. If we don't do something, people are going to get suspicious and something bad could happen. We need to do this, it's the only way to keep tabs on anything that could pop up,"

Duke looked at his friends, sighed and hung his head, "Fine...,"

* * *

"Not a perfect fit, but you look pretty cute in that Duke,"

The dice-loving teen blushed profusely as Tea walked around, looking him over. He wore the spare schoolgirl uniform of Domino High, complete with long socks, short blue skirt, pink jacket with big blue bow across the front. His new features made him almost unrecognizable as Duke Devlin, so everyone would think he would be a new student (something that a few hours of hacking into the system would be helpful thanks to Brian), and they had already thought of an excuse for Duke to be absent, so it was pretty much all set.

"Now, you already know this, but I'll tell you anyway. There are some guys, and even some girls at the school who'll want to mess with you. They'll try to hit on you, flirt and mess with your uniform, but you just got to get them to leave you alone and you should be fine. Now, what is your name?"

"It's Du-,"

"No," Tea wagged a finger, "You _can't_ go by that name in that body, people would think weird thoughts. We need a new identity for you. How about...Daisy?"

"No,"

"Peach?"

"What are you, a Mario fan? NO!"

Tea tapped her foot for a bit, then broke out into a smile and snapped her fingers, "I got it! While you are in this body, you are Aya Saotome!"

Duke facefaulted.

"Aya comes from a _Parasite Eve_ game I used to play with Yugi, and Saotome is from _Ranma 1/2_, a manga about a guy who turns into a girl when cold water is splashed on him,"

"Gee, a name from a weird manga...this day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Be nice or I'll make you wear my old ballet tutu from when I was younger,"

Duke decided to shut up.

* * *

That night, Brian had just finished talking and sending the pictures of Duke. The Watcher's Council would be sending back-up in a few days time, but he had orders to keep an eye on Duke and the others. Yawning, Brian checked the time and after seeing how late it was, decided to hit the sack. He rose from the table and stretched when he heard an all too familiar beep. He looked down to see that his mystery person from before was sending messages to him again.

Brian sat down and looked at the new message.

**"Even I couldn't see that happening to Duke. He's got a good heart, but maybe he'll learn something in his new body,"**

_**"How do you know about that?"**_

**"I have sight beyond sight,"**

"What the hell is this person, one of the Thundercats?" Brian muttered under his breath.

**"No, I'm not a Thundercat. What is a Thundercat?"** the mystery contact asked seconds later, spooking Brian.

_Okay, now I know he's watching me._

**"I'm impressed you can use magic to an extent. Is that how you made it so you have a locking door instead of an elevator lift? To keep you safer from vampires?"**

Brian stared hard at the computer.

_**"You just seem to have all the answers, don't you?"**_

**"Not all, but more than you have, and those are the answers you crave, is it not?"**

_**"Yes,"**_

**"When the time is right, I'll give you the answers you seek, but not now. You have too much to deal with. When it is right, I'll contact you again and we'll set up a rendezvous. Until then, sleep well, Brian,"**

The user signed off.

* * *

**Kilnorc: I couldn't resist something funny happening thanks to magic. To those who may read this and enjoy genderbending in it's fanfic or fanart format...then ya go.**


	12. Invasion of the Cyberworld

**Invasion of the Cyberworld  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! or Buffyverse.**

**Kilnorc: I thought I'd finally TRY and update this fanfic at least ONCE...**

* * *

Kairi sweatdropped as she watched Klavier laughed his head off at the situation. He had recently just turned one of the Slayer's friends into a girl instead of actually turning or killing him.

"Okay, I'm lost, why did you turn him into a girl?" she asked slowly, rubbing her eyes, "That makes no sense,"

"Perhaps," Klavier chuckled as he brought himself down, "But it changes things up, and I love to change things up. If no one does that, then life is boring. Believe me, I know,"

"But why a girl?"

Klavier shot her a glance, grinning knowingly, "Would you have preferred...oh, I don't know...Vic Mignogna?"

Kairi's face began to turn a bright shade of red, "W-What? I-I don't...I don't know...aw, screw you, Klav!" she turned on her heels and headed out of the room.

The older villain chuckled, "Definitely a change of pace around here. Now, I wonder how the Slayer and her friends are holding up with their recent change?"

* * *

"I am _not_ going back to that school!" Duke, or rather Aya, muttered as she plopped onto Brian's couch after school, "I must've gotten my ass squeezed like a hundred times before lunch!"

"Hm, consider yourself a good girl then," Brian said with a mouthful of pizza, books under his arm, "But you're still going. I didn't hack into that place's computers just for one day,_ Duchess_,"

Duke shot him a deathglare.

"Alright, alright, enough," Tea sighed as she sat down at the table in his apartment, "Brian, have you gotten any word yet from the Council?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I have," Brian swallowed his pizza, "They're sending one of their best witches, if not the best witch they have at their disposal. You'll all like her, she's very sweet, but don't cross her, you wouldn't like her when she's angry,"

"Why, what's she do, turn green and grow out of her clothes?" Duke snorted.

"No, she can actually destroy the entire world, so stay on her good side,"

Duke and Tea stared at him.

"I'm not kidding, she almost did that,"

Tea rubbed her eyes, "Okay, so noted. What do we do now?"

Brian shrugged, "We just wait, I suppose, I don't know what else we can do. Like I said, this is out of my league. I know some magic, but nothing like this. The best I can do is a battle-spell that gives slight protection or confidence to fight. Other than that, I can't do a whole lot," he walked over to Tea and dropped the books he was carrying in front of her, "Here ya go,"

"What's this?"

"Studying,"

Tea stared at the books, "I thought you said we just wait?"

"Oh, we do, but we gotta pre-occupy ourselves while we do so. You're gonna study,"

"And what are _you_ gonna do?" Duke asked him.

Brian went over to his computer and began to type something, "Very, _very_ important business,"

Duke got up from the couch and walked behind him, facefaulting at what he saw, "You're reading One Piece manga online?!"

"It's important,"

"It's a _manga_!"

"Aside from the honorable duties of a Watcher, I have an obligation as an otaku to find out what's going on with the Straw Hat Pirates,"

"Nerd,"

"Transvestite,"

"Geek!"

"Okama!"

* * *

"Stupid Klavier...how'd he know about my love for Vic?" Kairi kicked a can as she walked down the sidewalk that night, "I may be dead, but that doesn't mean he can make fun of my fangirlism," she pulled her leg back, kicked the can one more time and watched it fly high into the air. She watched it disappear into the night sky and saw a huge gathering of storm clouds looming overhead.

"Looks like a storm's on it's way. That's just great! First my fangirl love gets made fun of, now a storm's coming...," she muttered before pulling a hood over her head, "May be dead, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy the rain...,"

As the vampiress walked down the sidewalk, the storm clouds billowed outward all over the city of Domino. High in the offices of KaibaCorp, as his brother worked on his laptop, Mokuba Kaiba stared out at the oncoming storm.

"Seto, there's a storm coming in,"

"Thank you, Mokuba," Kaiba said, not really caring for a weather report, especially since he could just turn on the TV and change it to the Weather Channel, "If there's one coming, you should get home before it starts,"

Mokuba pushed away from the window and hopped onto his brother's desk, much to Kaiba's annoyance as he interrupted his work, "I ain't going home alone, Seto. Besides, you promised me you'll sit down and watch a new movie with me!"

"When did I promise that?"

"Last week, Friday night, 6:30 PM,"

Kaiba looked up from his work and stared at his little brother, "How the hell do you remember that?"

Mokuba grinned and pulled out a small video disc from his hoody pocket, "I know your habits, Seto, and I've learned it's best to get proof in some occasions," he quickly slid the disc into his brother's empty CD-Drive of his laptop and they watched as a movie popped up on a media player.

**"Hey, Seto? Seto, wanna watch a movie with me?"**

**"I'm busy, Mokuba,"**

**"You're always busy, Seto!"**

**"I can't help it, I am the president of KaibaCorp,"**

**"You're also my brother, so c'mon, take a night off!"**

**"I'll watch it later,"**

**"When?"**

**"Uh...," **Kaiba scratched his chin, distracted with the project he was working onscreen,** "Next week, how's that?"**

**"Promise?"**

**"Promise,"**

The screen showed Mokuba, who was obviously holding the camera, moving down the hall before coming to a stop and turning the camera around, smiling.

**"Promise is a promise, Seto,"** he said in a sing-song voice before the screen went black.

Surprised and annoyed, Kaiba sat back in his chair, his eye twitching as Mokuba leaned into view, grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat.

"Alright, Mokie...what movie?"

* * *

"Oh, hell no!"

"But Seto-!"

"No, not in a million years," Kaiba tossed the DVD to a place where Mokuba couldn't reach it, "You are not watching _The Grudge_, Mokie. We can watch something else, but not _The Grudge_,"

Mokuba whined and looked through the bag of movies he had pulled out from under his bed, "How about...this?" he pulled one out and handed it to his brother.

Kaiba looked at it and raised an eyebrow, "_Tremors_...what is it about, one of those disaster movies like Day After Tomorrow?"

"Uh...yeah, it's one of those," Mokuba said, nodding slowly, "It's about a major earthquake that-,"

"Alright, don't ruin it. I may have been blackmailed into this, but don't ruin it for me,"

Mokuba grinned mischievously as he sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, _He fell for it..._

* * *

The storm clouds prophesied a great storm and boy, were they right. A heavy downpour assaulted Domino City with a monsoon-like rainfall. Thunder clapped every few minutes and lightning streaked across the sky, spooking everyone and anyone caught outside in the mess. The ones inside buildings decided to wait out the storm until it got a bit better to travel outside.

The maintenance team at KaibaCorp were kept on their toes, because whenever a storm came to Domino, it meant that at any minute, the power or a certain system would screw up and it'd be their job to fix it before Kaiba fired their asses for not fixing it ASAP.

Sure enough, trouble came for them and it came in the form of a massive lightning bolt crashing into one of the main antenna on top of the roof. Normally, they'd have some form of surge protection for the entire building, but this lightning strike made the whole building black out for a few moments.

"What the hell was that?"

"Looks like we got hit!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"You guys check the systems on this level or else Kaiba's gonna have our heads if we lose any information!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, I remember what he did to that guy who lost an hour's worth of Duel Monster data,"

While the hundreds of workers ran around on all levels to see if everything was okay, something was going on in one of the lower levels of KaibaCorp. The level in particular had been abandoned for a long time, since after Gozaburo committed suicide when his adopted son took over his company.

The level was dark and cold, no longer powered by the grid that lit up the rest of the building, but after so long, something began to stir within the darkness. Arcs of crackling energy coursed through the abandoned equipment left behind and soon enough, the electronics whirred to life once again.

And yet, these ancient mechanisms were not the only things that were stirring to life. In a tube-like structure, large enough to contain one or two people, something began to move. The movement grew more and more intense until cracks appeared on the fragile glass surface. Just when the movement seemed like it had finally stopped, a hand broke through the glass tube and cold air vapor poured out of the hole. As with other things surrounding it, the hand was, if not eons more than, old and ancient. The skin was discolored and blotchy, and looked as though it could be tugged off with enough force. The fingers were long and spider-like, but still flexed with the strength of a professional bodybuilder and as soon as it felt the cool air outside, something inside breathed a long sigh.

* * *

**Kilnorc: Would like to say thanks to DarkScytheQueen for her help in this chapter, because without her, I wouldn't have gotten this done. Thanks, Kham!**


	13. Cyberstorm Crisis P1

**Cyberstorm Crisis P-1  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything in the Buffyverse.**

**Kilnorc: The P-1 in title is a reference to PC upgrades...it was a suggestion from a friend, I didn't know either, lol.**

* * *

"It's been long...too long...since I've been out,"

The creature shuffled along the floor after breaking out of the tube. It looked around, breathing heavily as it took in it's surroundings.

"Gozaburo Kaiba...," the creature took a long breath, "...where are you?"

* * *

**A few days later...**

"So, lemme get this straight," Joey tried his hardest to keep a straight face, "You're little brother tricked your into watching a monster movie that he shouldn't have seen yet, am I getting this right/"

Kaiba's eye twitched, "Shut up. Just...shut...up...," he rubbed his nose, Mokuba, it's bad enough you pulled a fast one on me, but you didn't need to tell the Geek Squad!

As Joey taunted Kaiba for being tricked by his little brother, who apparently was more clever than him this time around, Tea was trying her hardest to not only stay awake and keep her schoolwork in check, but to keep an eye on Duke...er, Aya. The recently transformed dice-master was still trying to get used to life as a girl. Yes, he was making some progress as a female, but some of his old traits stayed around.

Old traits such as dice tricks and showing off. Yugi and the others worried that might alert someone about something, but that fear died when everyone just regarded Aya's behavior that of a Duke Devlin fangirl. Speaking of Duke Devlin, rumor around school was that he was taking a long personal holiday, like Jon, who was still missing from school. Tea kept asking her Watcher what had happened to Jon, but Brian kept giving the same answer.

He was in a safe place.

But despite all the weirdness and questions, things to go smoothly for the Slayer. The only real problems she had now were schoolwork and Aya. Well, there was one other problem...

"Tea?"

Speaking of the problem, Tea looked up to see Toby standing by her desk, hands in his uniform and a hopeful look on his face.

"Hi, Toby," she smiled and looked back at her work, "I can't really talk right now, I have to do this,"

The new student frowned a little, "Oh...well, I just came to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime," he pulled out a couple of tickets from his pocket, "There's this special going on at one of the arcade's in town and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

_He's a sweet guy, but he asks a little too often and I already have a lot on my plate..._ Tea sighed and gave him a sad smile, "I'm really sorry, Toby, but I can't. I have so much stuff to do already, I can't fit anything in,"

"Oh...okay, thanks anyway," Toby turned and headed to his desk.

Tea slumped onto her desk, "Well, I feel bad now,"

"Don't be,"

She turned her head to see Joey and Yugi standing next to her, "You'd figure with my senses I'd be able to hear anyone breathing near me," she muttered before sitting up and stretching, "I can't help but feel bad, guys. Toby's a good kid, but I can't...besides," she dropped her voice and leaned over to them, "He's been asking me to hang out with him, alone, for a while now,"

"Maybe we shouldn't have let him be so close to the group if he was just gonna hit on ya," Joey scratched his head, "Then again, he probably would have if he wasn't friends with us, so you're screwed either way, Tea,"

Annoyed, Tea launched a kick to Joey's shins, making the blonde go down with a yelp.

"Tea, was that really necessary?"

"No, but it helps release the stress,"

* * *

Surprisingly, but conveniently, class was cut early today and Kaiba found himself at KaibaCorp as usual. When he arrived, he was assaulted with the basic things. Appointments here, reports there, all kinds of things. Speaking of appointments, his first one was waiting for him in his office.

When he walked into his office, he saw a man sitting in front of his desk. The man was dressed in a fine suit and had long ash-blonde hair that flowed behind him. Kaiba had talked to this man, or at least an assistant of his earlier that week and usually he wouldn't bother with strangers that didn't offer anything to his company, but after hearing why he wanted to meet, he found himself unable to turn it down.

Kaiba walked around the desk and nodded, "Welcome to KaibaCorp, Mr...," he frowned, "How do you say your last name?"

"Many people go with Messerli, others go with Von Messerli," the man smiled kindly, a hint of a German accent in his voice, "Klavier von Messerli," he held out his hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kaiba,"

Kaiba quickly shook his hand and sat down, "So, what do you know about him?"

"Oh, what can I say about Gozaburo besides what you probably don't already know?" Klavier sighed, "He was a cruel man, made weapons of death and caused grief. This company has made many enemies, Mr Kaiba,"

"I'm perfectly aware of what this company has, Messerli," Kaiba snapped, "Why'd you want to meet with me? You said you wanted to talk about my step-father, but so far, all you've done is irritate me,"

Klavier bowed his head, "I do apologize, Mr. Kaiba, that was not my intent,"

"Then what is your intent?"

"My intent is this: I wish to shed everything I know about Gozaburo Kaiba, every fiber of that horrid man, every memory of that monster off my conscience and start anew with a young man who clearly surpasses the bastard,"

Kaiba looked long and hard at him. He couldn't help but smile.

"What is it that you want from KaibaCorp, as it is now, Messerli?"

-Meanwhile-

The elevator dinged and as soon as the doors opened, Kairi moved briskly through the basement hallways.

_Can't believe that actually worked...and I can't believe I'm doing recon for Klavier while he's up top talking to tall, dark, and brooding..._ she grinned a little, _Not bad looking for a human, though.._.

-Flashback-

_"Okay, Klavier, there are thousands of other hot spots, hundreds of people we can manipulate and even more places to dig our claws into, so why the hell are we gonna go after this rich kid?"_

_Klavier chuckled as he poured himself a drink into a glass with ice cubes already inside, "There are many other things we can go after for now, Kairi, but there's something you should know about these Kaibas,"_

_"They're rich assholes, I know," Kairi leafed through the folder she had in her hands, "Gozaburo Kaiba was a death merchant, Seto Kaiba's a rich snob who throws a card tournament just to get at one kid who beat him once...the only good guy out of this bunch is that brat brother of his,"_

_"Don't be so quick to judge Seto Kaiba," Klavier took a small sip of his drink, "Despite his ego and attitude, he's actually good-natured on the inside,"_

_"That doesn't explain why we're both going in,"_

_"Because, unlike his step-son, Gozaburo Kaiba was an evil man. So evil, he put prices on people's lives and he even dealt with a certain law firm,"_

_"Wait, you're saying that this kid's old man dealt with Wolfram & Hart?!"_

_"Here and there, nothing big," Klavier said with a slight shrug, "You'd be surprised how many Wolfram & Hart employees, big wigs and clients not only respected, but purchased tools of death from Gozaburo. He made a lot of friends in the demon world, Kairi, so much so, I heard that he was going to be a major player in the Japan branch of Wolfram & Hart,"_

_Kairi looked up from the folder, "How do you know so much about this guy and his family?" she held up the folder, "As a matter of fact, where'd you get these?"_

_"Wolfram & Hart," Klavier grinned, "What have I been saying for the past few minutes, my dear?"_

_"I thought that you lost contact with-?"_

_"The offices in Los Angeles," Klavier cut her off, "There's more branches all over the world, Kairi. There's one in Rome, even. I got my information about old Gozaburo and his dear, dear family from the Japanese branch in Tokyo. Piece of advice, never mention recipes for chicken dinners around a Basan **(1)**...get your ass fried,"_

_"Okay...so, why are we going there?" Kairi asked again._

_"Because, supposedly old man Gozaburo kept some kind of demon in the basement of KaibaCorp,"_

_"A demon? He'd actually risk that?"_

_"Gozaburo was a man of daring and risks. Anyway, the reason I thought we'd go down there would be to scope the place out and if we do find a demon in that building, maybe we can use it against the Slayer and her friends,"_

_"Why?"_

_"I suppose you can say it's a combination of a test and just for fun,"_

_"Then why not just let him come out and go against her?"_

_"Please, the Slayer can deal with those run-of-the-mill nasties every night, I want to see how she does against a not-so-normal baddie right now,"_

-End Flashback-

A large crashing sound made Kairi snap out of her thoughts. She turned her head, looking in the direction that the noise came from and found a set of double-doors at the end of the intersecting hallway she was in.

_Hmm...rumors of a demon, a supposedly abandoned part of the building pulsing with electrical power and now a suspicious noise... _she couldn't help but grin,_ Too friggin' easy!_

She walked briskly towards the doors and pushed them open. She walked into a huge room and saw a sight that normally would've terrified any normal person, but given her current status on the normal-meter, it didn't affect her at all. She closed the door behind her and walked up to a tall myriad of machine and flesh.

"It looks like the rumors of Gozaburo's pet was true, after all," she looked at the non-human as it turned around and glared at her, "What kind of demon are you?"

The demon was humanoid in appearance, resembling an old man in many parts of it's body while the rest of it's body was covered in metal and electrical wiring. The demon looked long and hard at Kairi before snorting, "Vampire...,"

Kairi took a mock bow, "Kairi Lumina, pleased to make your acquaintance. Now...who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" the demon turned back around, "I'm busy, vampire, I don't have time for you. Leave before I rip your head off your shoulders,"

"Don't be rude to a guest, now," Kairi stuffed her hands into her pockets, "I came all this way to look at what Gozaburo Kaiba had hiding, and since I found it, I'm not leaving so soon,"

The demon growled, but didn't look back, "Gozaburo...he's dead. He's dead and it's all that bastard's fault!"

"Whose fault?"

"That step-son of his! That bastard of a step-son, Seto!!"

"How did-?"

The demon turned and glared at her, "Gozaburo was great...he kept me alive, he enjoyed death as much as any of us do...," he held up a metal hand, "I was kept asleep down here for years and years, healing from all the things that he did to me, the things he did for me, but when I awoke, I found that this place was abandoned, deserted!"

"So, how did you-?"

"SHUT UP, VAMPIRE!" the demon roared angrily, "DO NOT INTERRUPT UNLESS YOU WISH TO GO TO HELL RIGHT NOW!"

Kairi frowned, _That's it, Klavier's dealing with this kind of thing from now on._

"It was abandoned, but still flowing with power, so I checked all the computers and files that I could down here. The modifications Gozaburo gave me allowed me access to anything I wanted, and when I found out that he had been dead for so long and in his place was the man responsible for his death, I knew that he must pay for what he did! That is why I'm busy...,"

"Busy...with what?" Kairi walked to the side a few feet and whistled, seeing what the demon was working on, "Wow...,"

On a large table, was a KaibaCorp employee, all mangled up and cut up as tools of various types lay scattered around the corpse.

"What is this?"

"Gozaburo was a man of war, of weapons...he gave armies gifts of destruction," the demon turned back around and began to work on the corpse again, "In order to avenge him, I am making my own army with the weaponry and tools that were left behind. With access to all his old files, I can make an army that is worthy of Gozaburo Kaiba,"

"No offense, big guy, but a single human ain't exactly an army,"

The demon chuckled and pointed to something off to the side, "Look again,"

Kairi raised an eyebrow and her eyebrows went high.

"Wow...,"

"Yes, my children are almost ready...yes, almost ready to avenge a great monster in human form," the demon smiled widely, "Tonight, I will be done with practice and I'll start playing with the big toys,"

Kairi facefaulted, "You have serious issues, don't you?"

* * *

Later that night, long after Klavier left, Seto sat at his desk, going over the rest of work as another storm began to rage outside his window. It had gotten cloudy sometime earlier, but it was just kicking into high gear. The door to his office swung open and Mokuba walked in.

"C'mon, Seto, it's getting late,"

"Yes, it is, and you should be home right now," Kaiba glanced at his brother, "Why are you here, Mokie?"

"To come get you,"

Sweet thought, kid, but I'm busy... Kaiba paused in his work as the lights flickered on and off in the office, "Dammit, not again,"

Mokuba looked up at the lights, "Still messing up?"

"Every now and then," Kaiba rubbed his temples and quickly saved his work, "I swear, ever since that damn storm, the whole power grid's been out of sync with the building. I have sent God knows how many workers down to see what was causing it, but I haven't heard anything back yet!"

"Maybe they're just waiting until they get it fixed before they tell you?"

"Or maybe they're just goofing off down there on my time, hoping to earn some extra money from overtime or some stupid plan like that," Kaiba picked up the phone and held it to his ear, "Dammit, nothing here either,"

"The phones go off, lights go on and off...," Mokuba hopped onto his brother's desk, "Let's just go and leave this alone for tonight, Seto,"

Kaiba opened his mouth to tell his brother to go home and wait for him there, but before he could say anything, the power went off completely, enveloping the whole office in darkness.

"Dammit,"

* * *

"I'm here, Giles, what's up?"

Brian and Tea stood in front of his laptop, looking at a video feed of the older Watcher, who had contacted them just moments before.

**"Brian, we just received a reading of supernatual energy in your area,"**

"Where at?" the Watcher sat down and cracked his knuckles, "Make it quick, Giles my man, there's a storm here and the power can go out anytime now,"

**"Is it typhoon season over there?"**

"Hell, I dunno, I thought you had something important?!"

**"Right, right. We have a photograph from one of our systems, but that storm you mentioned is not making it easy to see. We wanted to clear it up, but maybe you can tell what it is,"**

A large window popped up moments later.

Brian shook his head after looking at it, "Sorry, Giles, I got nothing-,"

"I know that place," Tea leaned forward, staring at the picture, "Guys, I know where that is!"

**"Where is it?"**

"That's KaibaCorp!"

**"Are you sure?"**

Tea scoffed, "Believe me, the guys and I know that place like the back of our hands...,"

"Well, Giles, there you have it," Brian shrugged, "We know the place. Now, what kind of supernatural energy are we talking about here? Magic spells, portal to a Hell dimension, what?"

The older Watcher shook his head, **"I don't know, Brian, not at the moment, but all we do know is that something is about to happen there, and judging by the readings we're receiving, it's going to happen tonight!"**

"We're on it," Brian switched off the computer and rose from his seat, "Gear up, Tea, we're gonna take a little trip,"

Tea sighed, _Great. It's bad enough we have to deal with Shadow Games and other things with Kaiba here and there, now I gotta deal with Slayer business at his company...how the hell are we going to explain this one?_

At that moment, her cell phone rang. She flipped it open, "Moshi moshi?"

**"Tea, it's Mokuba! Listen, we're in trouble over here and...power...out...,"**

"Mokuba? Hey, Mokuba, you there?"

**"Running low...battery...things...killing people...GET HELP!"**

The line went dead.

"Mokuba? MOKUBA!" Tea snapped her phone shut and bolted out of the apartment, "C'mon, Brian!"

"Tea, hold on!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, another chapter of Hellmouth done. I hope this was enjoyable, because it was a bit difficult to write even with some help I got from a certain friend, hehe...anyhoo, read and review, folks!**

**(1) _Basan_**is a fowl-like bird illustrated in the Ehon Hyaku Monogatarai. According to the description on the illustration, it resembles a large chicken and breathes ghost-fire from its mouth. It lives in the mountains of Iyo Province (today Ehime Prefecture)


	14. Cyberstorm Crisis P2

**Cyberstorm Crisis P-2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"Man, this traffic is terrible!" Brian peered through the windshield as a mini-waterfall cascaded down the glass thanks to the storm, "We're not making good time...,"

"Can't we just get out and walk?" Tea said, a hint of urgency in her voice, "They're in trouble!"

"I know, I know," the Watcher pounded the steering wheel in frustration and sat back in the seat, "But if we leave, we leave the gear behind and sooner or later, someone's gonna find the stash of weaponry and we're going to get into trouble...we have to sit tight until The Powers That Be give us a break,"

"Powers That Be?"

Brian nodded, "Divine powers up there," he pointed towards the ceiling of the car, through the roof and towards the sky, "The all-powerful forces who watch and guide mankind and other forces of good,"

"Oh...,"

The American urged his hunk of junk car forward a bit as the traffic began to let up a little, "Tell me again what you heard on the phone,"

"I already told you like three times!"

"Tell me!"

Tea sighed, not wanting to go through it again, but gave in.

"Mokuba-,"

"The little brother of this rich pain in the ass kid, right?"

"Right," Tea nodded, "Mokuba said that they were in trouble, and something was killing people over at KaibaCorp...at least that's what I think he meant, the batteries were going low and there was some interference, but-,"

"It's okay," Brian cut her off, "Given the details Giles gave us earlier, it's safe to assume that whatever is happening to the brat and his brother-,"

"He's not a brat...,"

"...is happening over at KaibaCorp," her Watcher finished, "The supernatural energy reading probably has something to do with that," he sighed, "I hope to The Powers That Be that it's not the damned Beast again,"

Tea looked at him oddly, "Beast? _What_ Beast?"

"_The_ Beast," Brian repeated, "You know all those pictures about a man in red with horns and cloven feet?"

"...I'm not all that familiar with Western Religion, Brian,"

_Oh, that's right...damn!_ Brian cleared his throat, "It doesn't matter. He was big, red, nasty, and hard as hell to kill. He made the city of Los Angeles have a total eclipse for God knows how long,"

"Wait, I remember that!" Tea turned in her seat, "We saw it on the news a long while ago. The sun was only blacked out in that part of the world...," she frowned, "Are you saying a Demon did _that_?"

Brian nodded, "You interested in a little story, Tea? It'll help pass the time while we wait for the traffic to let up,"

The brunette Slayer shrugged, "Why not?"

"Okay," Brian cleared his throat, "The Beast was a huge, powerful demon who was banished to the pits of Hell in 1789, in Prussia. He was banished by a Sisterhood of Priestesses called the Svear, and up until some years back, he didn't come back. He pushed through the Earth and popped up in Los Angeles back in the United States-,"

"I know where it is...,"

"Don't interrupt, it's very rude. Anyhoo, the Beast, heads to a nightclub in Los Angeles and damn near slaughters everyone until the brave heroes of the city come to fight him. However, even the Beast proved too much for them at the time and with an ancient alchemical symbol called The Eye of Fire and brought down a hellish rain of fire down upon the city that very same night,"

Tea stared at him.

"Then The Beast wanted some dark energy from this...ancient...evil thing and then slaughtered everyone at a law firm that's not only working with humans, but for demons, monsters and inter-dimensional beings. While it hunted for the evil thing to gain it's power, everyone who died by The Beast's unholy hands became a zombie and soon the whole building was crawling with them. In the end, the Beast killed the entity and took it's dark power while the heroes from before, who had come to save a friend of theirs, watched on. The Beast probably would've killed them there, but they were transported back to their homebase, saving their lives,"

"What did it do with the energy?"

"I'm getting to that," Brian held up a finger, "Having killed Mesektet, the evil entity, The Beast decided to hunt down the rest of the Ra-Tet, Meseket's family,"

"Why?"

"Because while Mesektet had the dark power, the rest of the Ra-Tet each had something that The Beast needed to conduct a ritual. He killed the remaining three Ra-Tets and gathered each of the artifacts from their corpses and with that ritual, he brought upon the total eclipse of Los Angeles,"

"Unreal...," Tea shook her head slowly, Then again, with what we're used to, I shouldn't be surprised... she adjusted herself in the seat, "Wait, the eclipse went away, what happened?"

Brian cleared his throat again, "Apparently, The Beast knew a great evil from centuries past, an evil vampire called Angelus. Through some mystical mumbo-jumbo, the good guys brought Angelus and questioned him about The Beast. Now, mind you, Angelus is a bastard, made out of pure evil and after they got the information they needed, he broke out and tried to wreak havoc on a city that was already being sucked down into the tenth level of Hell,"

"So, they had to deal with a major demon and a big-time vampire?!"

"Yeah, but then the Watcher stationed in Los Angeles went to a prison and busted out a Slayer,"

"Why was a Slayer in prison?"

"She killed a guy, and did some other bad things," Brian revealed, "Like I saying, the Slayer was brought to Los Angeles and encountered both The Beast and Angelus-,"

"Let me guess," Tea grinned knowingly, "She killed them both?"

Brian shook his head, "Angelus killed The Beast using a dagger made from the Demon's bones. With the Beast gone, the eclipse ended. However...Angelus was still around for awhile, but they fixed that problem up, even though some majorly messed up shit happened afterward,"

"Like what?"

"Another story for another time," Brian sat up in his seat and grabbed the wheel, "Traffic's moving,"

Tea turned to see that the cars ahead were indeed moving and as they sped down the road, she couldn't help but wonder if she could ever be strong enough to go through all that. Sure, there were Shadow Games and all, but she always had her friends take care of that, but now she was in her own destined territory and the thought of dealing with big baddies like that Beast and Angelus terrified her.

"You okay, Tea?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, just worried for Mokuba and Kaiba,"

* * *

"Oh man, we're screwed!"

"What the hell are they?"

"Aren't they employees, I saw them wearing uniforms?!"

"How could you see uniforms? I couldn't get past the metal appendages!"

As he listened to the moaning and whimpering of the terrified workers, Seto Kaiba tried again and again to get into contact with the outside world, but with the power out, and no emergency power coming on, there didn't seem to be anyway to get help. Yes, he was concerned for his own safety, and personally he could care less about anyone dumb enough to go outside or to panic, but what he was mostly concerned about was his baby brother.

In the confusion of the attack, he and his brother became separated and he had no clue where Mokuba was at the moment. He just hoped that he was safe, staying out of sight, and finding a way out to get help.

"Mr. Kaiba!" one of his employees approached him, "What're we gonna do, those...those things are out there, and they're mowing down everyone that they come across!"

Kaiba shot him a dark look, "Just stay inside the room and don't make too much noise. You do that, they'll probably just pass us by and not shoot at us," he said in a low voice.

"Really?"

"Hell, I don't know!" Kaiba smacked the man upside the head hard, "All I do know is that my little brother is out there and I'm stuck in here with you idiots!" he looked at the panicky group of workers, "Do any of you have any ideas of what to do?" he demanded, "Any at all?!"

The members of the group either shook their heads or looked away from their boss.

"Oh, that's just fantastic," Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose, irritated, "I'm actually wishing I'm with Yugi and his loser friends right now...,"

**"Seto?"** Mokuba's voice made him look up, **"Seto, do you read me?"**

Kaiba looked around, but when he couldn't find his brother in the room, he looked down at the collar of his jacket and remembered the communication device he had installed in the lining. The CEO mentally smacked himself and pressed the talk button on the comm unit.

"Mokuba, I read you. Where are you, are you safe?"

**"Yeah, I'm safe for now, Seto, don't worry!"**

"Where are you?"

**"I'm in one of the security offices with a big group of people,"**

"How the hell you get there?"

**"I don't know! All I know is that after we got separated, I was pushed and shoved around in all directions before getting dragged in here,"**

_At least he's safe..._ Seto sighed in relief, "Mokuba, can you or anyone over there call for help? I don't know who these freaks are, but they're in big trouble, and unless we get help, so are we!"

**"We can't call outside the building, but I managed to call for help with my cellphone before it died,"**

The workers in the room cheered at hearing the news. Even Kaiba couldn't help but smile.

"Good job, Mokuba, so when are the police getting here?"

**"I don't know,"**

Kaiba frowned, "What do you mean you don't know? Didn't they say when they'd get here after you called them?"

**"I didn't call them,"**

"What? Who _did_ you call?"

**"I called Tea,"**

Kaiba became very quiet. He turned away from his employees and tried his best not to lose his temper.

"You...called...one of Yugi's friends...?" he pressed his head against the wall, "You called the Friendship Preacher?"

**"Yeah, but-,"**

"You had a chance to call for real help, and you called someone who is friends with my dueling rival?!"

**"Seto, I had to call her, I barely had enough power to give her a simple message, what could've I said to the cops if I called them?"**

"How about 'Help! Under attack and unable to defend building, send the SWAT team!' ?" Kaiba asked loudly into his comm unit, "Did she at least say she'd call for help?"

**"No, but knowing her, she's already called for help and the police are on their way,"**

_Finally, the Preacher's good for **something...**_ Kaiba rubbed his nose again, "Listen, Mokuba, just stay there until I find you. You should be safe there, some of those people should be security and if they are, they are well trained, so that should be a good safe room until things calm down,"

**"I will Seto. You take-,"** Mokuba was cut off and the sound of screaming and gunfire was heard on the other end.

"Mokuba! Mokuba, can you hear me?!" Kaiba shouted into his talk piece, "Mokuba, answer me, what's going on?!"

* * *

"Here we are,"

"About damn time,"

After pulling into the parking garage of KaibaCorp, Tea and Brian retreated to the trunk and armed themselves using the selection the Watcher had in his trunk.

Brian took a katana, one of his trusty shotguns plus ammo, and a Desert Eagle pistol with ammo.

Tea grabbed a crossbow and her own sword.

The two of them looked at each other.

"Little much, isn't it?"

"I was about to ask you if you wanted to bring more with you...,"

"..."

"..."

"How about we go save the others before we argue about who's carrying too much and not enough?"

"Yeah, good idea,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Woot, another YGO update...I'm getting back into it! ...maybe...**


	15. Cyberstorm Crisis P3

**Cyberstorm Crisis P-3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Buffy/Angelverse stuff.**

* * *

"It seems the rumors of old Gozaburo having a little guest were true after all,"

"Yeah, no kidding, and it looks like the old fart did some work on him too," Kairi pulled her head behind the corner in outer corridor and turned to Klavier, "He's got this beef with Goz's son and he sent his army of dead people to either kill him or bring him," she shrugged, "I don't know, I can't get much out of him very often,"

Klavier chuckled, "I know, I saw some of his soldiers as I roamed the building after coming back," he rubbed his chin, "Not bad work with what he has down here. Imagine if he had a larger source of modern technology and materials,"

Kairi clicked her tongue, "An impressive thought, but I'm wondering something,"

"What's that?"

She jerked a thumb to the muttering demon in the room around the corner, "Didn't something like this happen in Sunnydale?"

"What do you mean?"

"Years back, I heard rumors from the underground that there was this demon who got a metal body like that guy in there, and he fought the Slayer there, but he got electrocuted and died?"

Klavier seemed thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged, "Well, I don't know about all the demons in the world and what they're up to, Kairi, I'm more up to date on the major players around the world, like the Slayers, Watcher's Council, some stuff from Wolfram & Hart-,"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Kairi cut him off, "So what do we do now?"

"What do we do? You mean now that there is a demon lurking in the basements of KaibaCorp, and has also unleashed a small army of dead human-machine hybrids to kill the son of one of the more evil businessmen of recent decades?"

"Yeah,"

"Do what we always do," Klavier smiled, "Enjoy the fun, and see what happens,"

--

"Man, I do not like this...I do not like this at all," Tea looked around the desert corridors of KaibaCorp after she and Brian broke into one of the maintenance doors on the outside, "I've been here before, even at this hour, there's plenty of people still doing work,"

Brian scanned the area carefully, shotgun at the ready, "So, where the hell are they?"

"I don't know...I'd say maybe Kaiba gave them the night off, but there's two things wrong with that theory,"

"What's that?"

"For one thing, Mokuba wouldn't have called me sounding so freaked with that message before the call died...,"

"What's the other thing?"

"Kaiba never gives people the day off,"

"Ah...," Brian thought for a few moments before going back into Watcher mode, "Alright, so let's think about the current situation: we get a call from a kid, saying something's killing people here, but when we get here, there's nobody here and to make things even weirder, there's not a single corpse or even a drop of blood to prove that someone was attacked,"

Tea nodded.

Brian shook his head, "Reminds me of a movie,"

"What movie?"

"It was called _Virus_ with Jamie Lee Curtis as the main lead," Brian leaned over the reception desk, "These people on a small boat come across a Russian science ship that's adrift, you know dead in the water, and when they board it, they find it supposedly abandoned, until the power comes back on,"

"What happens?"

"There's one survivor and she freaks out, but with good reason. The entire crew of the boat has been killed and turned into killer cyborgs that are lead by an alien entity in the computer system,"

Tea turned to him, "Sounds like a movie Joey or Tristan would watch,"

"Yeah, it was kinda freaky, but it was a good movie," Brian walked around the reception desk and plopped into the chair, "Okay, enough movie chit-chat, let's see what we can find out here...," he looked around at the computer screen and other things covering the desk, "Okay, I have no idea what to do here, it's all in Japanese and I'm still learning...,"

Tea rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way, "Let me...,"

--

"Hey, Klavier, look who's here!"

The blonde man turned his head to a large security monitor, "What's that, Kairi?"

The vampiress nodded to the monitor that showed footage of the first floor, "Check it out, the Slayer and her Watcher's here!"

"Oh, really?" Klavier smiled a little, "Someone called the cavalry it seems...I wonder what'll happen when they run into our new friends' toy soldiers?"

As if on cue, the two fighters for The Powers That Be noticed something off screen. The Watcher lifted his shotgun and fired off a few shells before pushing Tea back and running out of sight. Klavier and his vampire associate watched as a horrific looking creature of metal and flesh appeared on the monitor, following the two humans and firing on them with a machine gun grafted into it's arm.

"See, that's why you need to lock up guns, you never know who's gonna get into them,"

--

"What the hell was that?!" Tea cried as Brian slammed one of the many doors of the building shut behind them.

"You're asking me?!"

"You're the Watcher aren't you?!"

Brian pushed a chair underneath the door handle, hoping to keep the door shut, "Just because I'm a Watcher and fight evil, doesn't mean that I know _every_ friggin' thing in the Monster Manual!"

Tea frowned, "Monster Manual?" she mouthed as Brian stepped away from the door, shotgun aimed at the barrier, "Well, do you have any ideas?"

At that moment, the door shook, a large dent appearing in the material.

"Okay, _that's_ a strong monster, those things are metal!" Tea backed away, "We need a plan here...,"

"Working on it!"

"Work faster!"

The door shook more and more as the creature of machine and flesh pounded, trying to get in.

Tea looked around the room, trying to find something that could be of use, but couldn't find anything except furniture and random office supplies. She was turning back to the door when she spotted it.

"Brian, get over here!"

--

Klavier and Kairi waited, watching the monitor a long time. They saw the mechanical menace burst through the door that kept it away from the Slayer and her friend, but were surprised when it came back out into the hallway, resuming it's apparent patrol.

"Wait, so, did it kill them?" Kairi turned to her accomplice, "What happened?"

"If it killed them, we would've seen flashes of light and seen some kind of blood at least," Klavier rubbed his chin idly, "It seems our Slayer friend is more cunning than we thought...,"

--

"Now I know how a TV dinner feels,"

"What?"

"It's a quote from_ Die Hard_, good action movie from the 80's, I think...,"

Tea rolled her eyes as she crawled ahead of her Watcher in the rather cramped ventilation system. Back in the room, she had noticed a vent grate and without any other options present, she practically ripped it off the wall and took the lead while her Watcher crawled in after her.

"Man, going through a vent...I feel like a rat or something,"

"A good looking rat, though...did I just say that out loud?"

Tea's eye twitched, "Any idea where we need to go?"

"No, I don't have my Spy's Guide to Vent Shafts, I left it in my other pants!" Brian stopped and adjusted his gear, "I'm just glad we can bring our weapons with us in here, because if there's more of those things out there, we're going to need them,"

"We can bring them, but it makes it harder to move around more freely," Tea pointed out as they came to an intersection, "Where do we go now?"

"Hell if I know,"

--

"Sir, you can't go out there!"

"They'll kill you for sure!"

"Shh, if he goes out, we'll lose an asshole of a boss!"

"Dude, shut up! He'll fire you if he hears that!"

Kaiba pushed away some of the workers he was stuck with, making his way for the door. He heard them talk about him or the situation, but he didn't listen to them. All that mattered was that something bad happened to Mokuba and he needed to find his little brother as soon as possible.

One employee barred his path, "Sir, I can't let you risk our safety for your brother and-,"

Kaiba cut him off with a hard right hook, sending the peon to the floor, "Get out of my way...,"

--

_Man, what the hell is going on?!_ Mokuba looked around the large vent shaft he had stumbled into after a group of those...things...burst into the security office and opened fire. The only time he had been freaked like that was when Yugi and his friends had some kind of Shadow Games or something going on, but he also learned that when things got to that level of weirdness, you get the hell out as fast as you can.

In the confusion, the younger Kaiba managed to grab a gun and at least one clip from a fallen security guard before ducking into the vent system, something he familiarized himself with ever since that Virtual Heroes Incident, as he dubbed it, earlier in his life. Now, he was trying to find a way out that didn't lead to those metal freaks.

As he came to an intersection, he bumped into something and let out a startled scream and scrambled backward.

"Mokuba?!"

The young Kaiba, after thinking he was going to have a heart attack, looked past his mess of ebony bangs to see Tea and a strange American ahead of him, both of them armed to the teeth.

"Tea! You got my call!" Mokuba headed back, "Where's help? Also," he pointed to the American, "Who is _that_?"

"I'm help, and so is Tea," Brian muttered, grabbing Mokuba by the shoulder and pulling him toward him, "Alright, kid, what's going on here?"

Mokuba pulled himself away from the American and looked at Tea.

"It's a long story, Mokuba, it really is," she sighed, and reached over, grabbing some of Mokuba's bangs and pulling them away from his eyes, "But we are here to help. What's going on?"

--

"Oh, looky, looky,"

The demon down below turned his head away from his personal thoughts and saw Kairi looking up at the monitor. He walked over to her and was about to ask the vampiress what she was going on about, but stopped when he saw Seto Kaiba cautiously moving throughout the corridors of the building.

"It's him...," the demon growled, "Gozaburo's Bane...,"

Kairi looked at the demon, then at the monitor screen, then back at the demon.

"Nice title,"

"Shut up and make yourself useful, vampire. Go up and bring him to me, and don't take one bite!"

"Screw that, why should I do that?"

The answer came in the form of the demon grabbing Kairi by the throat and hauling her off the ground by a few good feet.

"I have plenty of tools here...I'm sure I can find one sharp enough to take off your head,"

Kairi gripped the demon's large fingers and nodded, "A-Alright...I'll go look for him!"

The demon dropped the vampiress and turned back to the screen.

"Go...bring him to me,"

--

**Kilnorc: Alright, finally got this chapter done. I'm trying to deal with Fanfiction's new format...and it took me a bit to get this sorted out, so I hope it's good.**

**I hope that I don't get into trouble for this, but since it's Halloween, I'll have a few special things on my Youtube and deviant Art account (under same name) sometime today, so please, keep an eye out for that.**


	16. Cyberstorm Crisis P4

**Cyberstorm Crisis P-4**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Buffy/Angel.**

**Due to some problems recently and personal reasons, I update this to make up for it. Chapter is dedicated to Wolfen-Ways.  
**

**--**

_W__ho would've thought I'd actually be using a gun instead of a duel to save my company and my brother?_ Kaiba thought as he cocked a dead security guard's pistol, _I need to find him and get the hell out. Then, we can call the police and get some decently trained people here to deal with these...whatever the hell they are!_

The brunette duelist slinked through the halls of the his corporation, looking at the damage that was done to his building. Blood was smeared on the wall, there were large cuts and dozens of bullet holes in the walls and the bodies that weren't dragged off to some unknown location were mangled. Kaiba stopped and glanced at the blood trails that told him what had happened to the other bodies, _These things are well-trained and are smart, so I better be careful. I just hope that Mokuba either made it out or he's in a decent hiding place. Knowing him, he's on his way out of the vents right now._

A loud clattering sound from a nearby door made him spin around, pistol aimed at the door. Kaiba stayed still for a long moment, listening to the clattering as it went away, then it came back, and then go away again. Gripping the pistol, Kaiba inched his way closer to the doorknob.

_What am I doing?_ I should just ignore it and get out! Kaiba grit his teeth, _Then again, it **could** be Mokie..._

Kaiba closed his hand around the doorknob, took a silent breath, exhaled, then flung the door open, jumping back seconds after he did.

"DON'T SHOOT ME! PLEASE, DON'T SHOOT ME!"

_Sonofa...!_ Kaiba lowered the gun slightly and glared at the young woman that was sitting in the custodial closet in front of him. She looked up at him with fearful eyes that poked through red-tinted bangs of ebony hair, "Dont' shoot me, please, I surrender!"

"You're fine," Kaiba snapped, making her quiet down a little, "What happened?"

The girl shook her head frantically, "I-I have no idea! I was just visiting a friend here and all of a sudden, this weird shit started happening, I saw these freaky robot things kill people, so I ducked in here and hid!" she inched her head out and looked around, "Are they gone?"

"For now," Kaiba reached in and pulled her out, hauling her to her feet in the process, "There's a room back there," he pointed the way he came, "Other people are hiding, go there and you should be safe,"

"Go and hide in a room with those things around?!" the girl shook her head, "Forget that, I'm getting the hell out of here, and you are going to help me!" she insisted, poking Kaiba in the chest, "You found me, you're responsible for me, buster!"

_Buster?!_ Kaiba's eye twitched as he glared at the girl, "What...did you...just say to me...?"

"You heard me!" the girl crossed her arms, "Now, c'mon, where are the elevators in this place?"

_God, I should've just left her in there..._ Kaiba slowly turned around and headed down the corridor, pistol at the ready once more.

Smiling, Kairi tailed Kaiba, a look of lust in her eyes as she looked him over.

_Mmm...tall, dark meat and handsome!_ she licked her lips, _Lucky me..._

--

"It all started after the lights began to go funny," Mokuba hugged his knees after he and the other two came to a large area in the vent system, "A few days ago, after that last storm, something was going on with the power grid. Maintenance tracked the source of the problems to one of the sub-basements of the building and sent people down there to see what the problem was, but they never reported back. The others thought they were walking out on their jobs, but the thing is...," the young Kabiba squeezed his knees, "Those things I've seen out there...they're the missing people!"

"It looks like they were pieced together by a would be Frankenstein," Brian murmured, scratching under his chin.

"Anyway, tonight, I was trying to get Seto to come home early with me, and forget about work, but he kept saying no. Then, the lights and phones went out. Big Brother cursed the workers out because of the faulty wiring still being screwed up, so he headed out of his office to tell some of the others off, but before he could, we started to hear screaming and gunfire...," he sniffed loudly, tears coming to his eyes, "We got separated and I don't know if he's okay or not,"

"Where'd you get the gun, Mokuba?" Tea asked softly.

Mokuba glanced at the gun in his hand, "I was in a security office with a bunch of other people. I managed to contact Seto, but they came again and started to fight or kill everyone. I only escaped because I headed for the vents. I got this off a dead guard along the way,"

Tea pulled Mokuba into a hug and held onto him, hoping to comfort him a little, "You did good, kid, you did good...don't worry, we're to help out,"

"But how can you guys help?" Mokuba asked quietly, staring at the vent wall ahead of him, "The guards here were trained and armed, so how can you help?"

Brian grinned and held up his own gun, "We're armed and trained ourselves, runt. Believe me, we're tougher than we look,"

"And don't worry about your brother," Tea hugged him a little more, "Knowing Kaiba, he's kicking butt right now,"

--

"I told you to bring him to me, I didn't tell you to kill him!"

Kairi growled as her vampiric appearance vanished, giving her human appearance once more, "I didn't kill him, you bucket of bolts!"

"Then why isn't he moving?!"

"He's out cold!" Kairi snapped at him, "Geez, you must've been out cold yourself for a long time if you can't tell the difference,"

"Don't test me, vampire!"

Klavier came between the two of them, arms held up, "Alright, alright, we're all beings of Darkness here...there's no need to go at each other's throats," he glanced at Kairi as he said that last word, "Now, you have the Kaiba boy, so what are you going to do with him?"

"Whatever he's doing, he might want to do it fast, because you know how Slayers are," Kairi muttered, putting her hands behind her head.

"Slayer...?" the mangled demon looked down at Klavier, "Did I hear right? Did she say Slayer?!"

The blonde man nodded, "Didn't I say?"

The demon grabbed him by the throat and hauled him clean off his feet, "You...didn't say anything...about a Slayer!"

Kairi's face went back to vamp form, "Drop him, asshole!"

"No!" the demon snarled and turned his gaze back to Klavier, who seemed unphased, "Slayers bring nothing but trouble! How do you think I got this way?! I worked with Wolfram & Hart years back, I was sent out on assignment to deal with a Slayer. I got my ass handed to me by that Slayer, so I had to come back! The others were going to kill me, but Gozaburo kept me alive and he gave me new body parts to replace those I lost!"

"But, you're stronger now, aren't you?" Klavier asked calmly, "You have an army under your command, you have an arsenal at your disposal! You still scared of a Slayer?"

"I never said I was scared of the Slayer, I just said I was wary of them!" the demon barked, "Don't ever confuse the two again!" he released the blonde man, who landed on his feet effortlessly and turned to the unconscious Seto Kaiba that lay on the cold floor at his feet, "Leave us...I must deal with Gozaburo's Bane personally!"

"Fine, just have fun with the Slayer if she makes it down here," Klavier bowed his head, turned and headed out of the room, "Come on, Kairi, let's leave the man to his business,"

Reverting to human form, Kairi flipped the demon the bird and followed her associate.

"Where the hell is she already, I wanna see some action, Klavier!"

"She'll be here soon,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do,"

--

"This is a bad idea,"

"We can't just leave him behind!"

Brian rolled his eyes as he and Tea followed Mokuba through the ventilation shafts of KaibaCorp, looking for a way down to the basement, where this whole thing started. The Watcher had insisted on leaving Mokuba to ensure his safety against whatever was down there, but Tea didn't like the idea of the boy being left to fend for himself against those things that most likely still walked the halls of the building.

"Any idea what's making the people die and turn them into would be Terminator hybrids?" Tea asked her Watcher, "Any demon that can do that?"

"Not that I know of, but it's gotta be handy with machinery and stuff to bring stuff back to life and have total control over it," Brian replied as he stayed close behind Mokuba, "Kid, how much further?"

"We're coming up on an exit here and if I'm right, it'll put us right next to an elevator. If we're lucky, we can get in there and head down,"

Brian grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, "Listen and listen well, Junior, I'm only gonna say this once: we go down there, you stay behind us and in our field of vision, do you understand me?"

Mokuba looked at the hand clutching his shirt, then at the owner of said hand, "How can I stay in your vision if I'm behind you?" he challenged.

"He's got you there, Brian,"

"Why the hell do I even bother?"

--

A bright light brought Kaiba back to consciousness. Wincing at the pain in his eyes, the young CEO turned his head to the side to try and get the light of his eyes. He even tried to shield them with his hands, but he was unable to. As his vision came into focus, he discovered that he was strapped to a large, metal table, thick leather straps holding him down.

"The hell is this?" he tried to move, but failed, "Alright, who's doing this?!" he looked around, "Come out and face me you bastards!"

"So young, and so much cursing...," a distorted voice came from above (so to speak), "Show respect, boy, for I am your executioner,"

Before he could try and look back, a massive, metal hand grabbed Kaiba's face and held on, Kaiba's muffled screams coming from beneath the appendage. The demon chuckled and walked around to the side, then removed his hand to reveal himself, "Hello, Seto Kaiba...,"

When Kaiba first saw the thing, he didn't know what to make of him. At first, it looked like one of those weird cyborg things his brother showed him on that damned American sci-fi show...Star Trek, it was called.

"You must be wondering, where you are...?" the demon tilted his head, "Why, you're here in the bowels of the great Gozaburo Kaiba, you're step-father, boy!"

I'm still in KaibaCorp? Kaiba looked around again, "Where is this?!"

"In the lower levels," the demon answered almost instantly, "In my home, to be exact,"

"Home?"

"Yes, my home," the demon nodded, "For years and years, I have slumbered here, kept alive by the machines that your step-father possessed. He was a great man who saved my life until you!" his grabbed the table and pullled it upright, making Kaiba come very close to his body, "You killed him!"

Most normal people would be terrified by this, but having past experience with more...normal...captors, Kaiba knew how to handle the situation despite his current captor's appearance.

"Gozaburo Kaiba killed himself," he grinned, a hint of pride on that smile, "He was a weak, old man who threw himself off the top floor of his own building and slammed face-first into the concrete below,"

"Because you drove him to it! You stole his kingdom from him, and because of that, you drove him to his death! Therefore, you killed him!" the demon roared, grabbing Kaiba's head with the metal hand again, "I read everything in his computers, boy, I know that he took you and your ungrateful brother in and raised you like his own, and you repay him by stealing his throne!"

"I just did what he taught me to do, and that is business!" Kaiba snapped.

The demon put some pressure on his hand, making Kaiba wince audibly as pain shot through his head, "Say what you will, Gozaburo's Bane. You will die here tonight, as an homage to Gozaburo. Once I'm done with you, I'll have my soldiers collect your brat of a brother and bring him to me,"

"Don't you day touch him!"

"I will and when I do, I think I'll turn him into a little personal slave," the demon grinned wickedly, "Yes, a few modifications, some reprogramming if you will, and he'll be mine!"

Kaiba opened his mouth to curse the thing out, but before he had a chance, the demon suddenly let go and stumbled back, his arms reaching behind him.

"Back away from the kid, motherhumper!"

The demon whirled around and saw three people standing just inside the large room, the doors behind them closing.

Kaiba's eyes widened when he recognized two of them, "Gardner! Mokuba!" he cried before noticing his captor had what looked like an arrow lodged in the fleshy area of it's back.

Tea reloaded her crossbow as Brian moved away to give some fighting space. Mokuba, on the other hand, actually listened to the advice he was given earlier and ducked behind a large machine.

"Looks like it's your lucky night, Tea," the Watcher nodded, looking excited, "First real demon fight,"

"Gee, thanks," Tea looked at it, "What is it, though?"

Brian shook his head, "Dunno. Never saw one like that before. I did see something like it on TV though. It had this evil guy made up of random machine parts,"

"What?!" Tea shot a glare at him, "Now is not the time for references!"

"There's always time for references!" Brian snapped back at her, "His name was Hodge-Podge. That's what we'll call you, ugly!" he pointed at the demon, "Your name is Hodge-Podge, now!"

The demon, or Hodge-Podge as he was dubbed, glared at the two humans, obviously not liking the little nickname he was just given. He turned and advanced on Tea, "So, this is the Slayer he warned me about...you don't look like much, girl!"

Tea frowned, "Someone warned you about me?"

Hodge-Podge nodded as he kept getting closer, forcing Tea to step back, "Yes. I was cautious and a bit worried at first, I'll admit, but I've faced Slayers before...and girl, you are different than them. You are weaker and thus, my fears were unfounded,"

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_

Sparks were seen as Brian opened fire on Hodge-Podge with his Desert Eagle. The large demon sighed and turned to look over his shoulder, "It will take more than bullets to kill me, boy,"

"How about a blade, you jerk?!" Tea pulled her sword from her back and rushed towards the entity, ramming her sword clean through the demon's sides.

Hodge-Podge let out a roar, feeling the pain dealt to him, then swung his arm, nailing Tea in the face and sending her flying into another piece of machinery, causing her to bounce off of it with a yelp.

"Tea!" Brian and Mokuba shouted.

Turning to the Watcher, Hodge-Podge pulled out the sword in his gut and threw it to the side, "Your turn, boy,"

"Don't call me that, I'm at least twenty, asshole," Brian pulled up his shotgun again and let loose a few slugs. Some of the shrapnel tore into Hodge-Podge's flesh while the rest of it bounced off the metal coverings, just like his pistol ammo, "Aw shit...," he fired again and again until he was out of ammo, then pulled out his other gun and emptied out that as well, "Double shit!"

"Are you done?" Hodge-Podge grabbed him by the head and threw him against the wall hard enough to make a crack, "Because to tell the truth, I'm just getting started,"

While her Watcher was getting pummeled, Tea sat up, groaning and rubbing her injured areas, "That guy has one hell of a throwing arm,"

"Tea!"

She looked up to see Mokuba skulking over to her.

"Stay there, Mokuba!"

"Forget it! I can help you guys beat him!"

"What? How?!"

Mokuba grinned, "EMP!"

"A what?"

"EMP! Electro-magnetic pulse! It'll short out every electronic thing here!"

"You got one on you?"

"Uh...," Mokuba thought for a moment, the scratched his head, "No...not...on me,"

Tea fought the urge to slug him for suggesting something they couldn't use. However, that did give her an idea. Looking around, she found a thick, black power cable that connected the machine she had just crashed into, still connected to the wall and hopefully the power grid. Thinking quickly, she ran over and grabbed the power cable.

"Tea, what are you doing?!" Mokuba asked, startled by the choice of action, "You'll electrocute yourself!"

"I can take it," Tea pulled the cable and with relative ease, yanked it out of the machine. The cord's end had dozens of frayed wires and crackling arcs of electricity. She nodded and gripped the cable tightly, "Time for a little juice," she ran straight for Hodge-Podge, who had her back to her and, like her sword, rammed it hard at him. It went straight through the sword wound she gave him and the second it did, Hodge-Podge stopped on his umpteenth attack on the Watch and convulsed violently as smoke began to rise out of his body.

A foul smell filled the air of the room, forcing Tea back as Brian crawled away as best he could with his injuries. Everyone in the room watched as Hodge-Podge's flesh turned dark with the power coursing through him and the metal parts began to spark. Finally, after an eternity of twitching like Mokuba on a sugar-hype, Hodge-Podge fell face-first onto the floor.

--

"Aw, I wanted to see some blood!"

Klavier grinned and clapped his hands as he and Kairi watched the fight through another monitor in the building, "She's more resourceful than I first anticipated...," he leaned closer and looked straight at Tea as she pulled the cord out of the dead demon before going over to help Brian, "This is going to be more fun that I thought,"

Kairi turned to him, "So what now?"

"Now? Now, we head out of here before the clean-up people arrive, then we see if we can get our little Slayer another playmate,"

--

"Seto, are you okay?" Mokuba asked as he helped free his brother from the table, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Once free, Kaiba steadied himself and held his neck, "Just gave me whiplash, I think...," he winced a little, "Would anyone like to tell me what the hell just happened here?!"

Tea shook her head as she sat down on the floor, "You wouldn't believe us even if we told you the whole thing, Kaiba...,"

"Anyone got an aspirin, my back is killing me...!"

--

From a rooftop, Klavier and Kairi watched as numerous police vehicles and ambulances arrived at KaibaCorp, as well as a few news vans. They watched as the emergency workers went back and forth, trying to help the survivors and try to understand what had just happened. Klavier ran a hand through his rain-soaked hair, his usual smile on his face, "Not bad, not bad...though there are more demons and nasties out there,"

"Yeah," Kairi nodded and cast a sideglance at him, "Like you,"

The man chuckled, "Yeah, like me, Kairi, like me. By the way...," he gave her his own glance, "I can smell it, so where'd you do it?"

Kairi smiled and licked her lips slowly, "Someplace where it's not visible to the naked eye. His clothes are hiding it, and it's not that big of a mark,"

"Will he turn?"

"Hard to say. I didn't do it that badly, and he didn't take as much as I thought, but it should be enough to get him started,"

"You're going to keep an eye on him, then?"

Kairi nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to keep an eye on him and his little brother. The big one's cute and the little one looks delicious,"

Klavier chuckled again and looked down at the circus below, "What do you think they're going to say happened here? What do you think Kaiba and his workers are going to say what happened tonight?"

His associate shrugged, "Terrorist attack, probably,"

"What about the remains of the mech-hybrids? They all shut down after the big guy got cooked,"

"Oh, I think Kaiba's got enough money in his pockets to keep that particular part out of the news,"

"Yeah, you're right," Klavier tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the raindrops that splattered on his face, "Can you feel that, Kairi? There's something in the air...something strong, and something dark...,"

"All I feel is rain,"

"There is something here, Kairi...and it is very powerful," Klavier opened his eyes, "This city is filled with it's energy, it's teeming with dark power, and I want it,"

--

**Kilnorc: Whew, okay, that was long, but fun to do. Hope ya'll liked!**


	17. Midnight Invaders

**Midnight Invaders**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Buffy/Angel universes.**

**--**

In the wee hours of the night, a young woman ran through the slums of a city, a look of fierce detemination on her face. She kept glancing at the sidewalk, catching sight of a strange shadow as something moved ahead of her, then she checked her watch. Cursing, she put more speed into her efforts and rounded a corner, following the shadow to a construction site. The woman skidded to a halt and scanned the area; the thing that she was chasing was here and she knew it. She also knew how to kill it, so she grinned as she pulled a heavy leather pocket bag from her hip and hefted it in her hand.

A loud clanging sound made her spin around to see something disappear out of the corner of her eye with a batch of iron building materials falling over in it's wake. It was here, and it was very close...probably watching her, hoping to get a kill in before it ran out of time. She just had to find it before it either of those happened. Carefully, but quickly, she searched the area, her ears and eyes open for any traces of the creature that was both stalking and trying to escape from her. She was getting closer, she could feel it...she was so close...!

_Ring ring ring!_

Cursing under her breath, the woman whipped out a cell phone and held it to her ear, her eyes still roaming around for her target.

_"Ano ba?"_

**_"Bumalik ka nga dito, aalis tayo."_**

The woman stopped scanning and scowled,_ "Ano!? Hinahabol ko nga to buong linggo tapos ipapaalis mo lang ako!?" _she turned and noticed rays of sunlight peaking over the horizon. She cursed again,_"Pota. Iyan, tumakas na siya! Syempre naman hahanap iyan ng bagong pangtago!"_

**_"Mas grabe yung problema sa Japan. Tinatawag na kami ng Council, bumalik ka nga!"_**

The young huntress growled and tried not to crush her cell phone in frustration_, "...Dapat talagang problema to..." _she muttered into the phone before snapping it shut. Taking one last look at the area, the huntress tied the leather bag to her belt and left the construction site. Hiding from the sun's rays, a creature with hollow, black eyes watched her leave before disappearing into a nearby workshed._  
_

--

Two days after the attack on his headquarters, Seto Kaiba was back in his office, back to sitting in his chair and back to doing his normal workload. Most employees, or most of the surviving employees anyway, were on a "sick leave" since the city heard they were attacked by terrorists with mind-altering nerve gas that filled the entire building. Once the employees were affected, they attacked and all the employees remembered were strange creatures killing everyone. Kaiba was used to making things up to save his own hide, especially with the incidents he normally got into with Yugi and his dweeb squad, but this was certainly the top of the cake.

Speaking of the runt and his friends, what the hell was Tea Gardner doing there? He couldn't help but wonder why she had not only come, but she came armed and actually fought the...thing...that attacked him and his company. Kaiba leaned back into his chair, idly fiddling with a letter opener, thinking back to that night.

_Mokuba calls her, but she doesn't calls for help and not only that, but she comes armed to the teeth, fights and kills that mix-matched freak of nature who wanted to kill me because Old Man Gozaburo couldn't take the news that I took the company fair and square...there's something not right going on with Gardner, even for that bunch of geeks. What is it-OW!!_

Kaiba winced as a sharp pain shot through his hand. He dropped the letter opener and looked at his hand to see that he had cut himself by accident while he was thinking. Cursing, he looked at the slow oozing blood as it seeped through the cut and reached for something to stop the bleeding. However, as he looked for something to cover the cut, he noticed something strange. There was this smell...this smell that just flooded his nostrils. Whatever it was, it was very noticeable, and it smelled very sweet.

Looking back at his hand, he realized that it was his blood that he was smelling. The CEO of KaibaCorp soon forgot about stopping the bleeding and just stared at the fresh cut. As he stared, the aroma of blood just kept getting stronger and sweeter and just about everything else was blocked out. As if in a trance, Kaiba slowly moved his hand to his mouth and he parted his lips, just wanting a taste of the sweet-smelling liquid.

Before his hand could touch lips or tongue, the door to his office swung open, snapping him out of his trance. Quickly regaining his senses, Kaiba looked up to see Mokuba walking into the office, plopping onto the sofa nearby like he usually did.

"You up for something, Big Brother?" the younger Kaiba asked before noticing something was off about his dear older brother, "Seto, is something wrong? You don't look so good...you look kinda out of it. Are you sick?"

"Uh...," Kaiba cleared his throat and grabbed a tissue from a nearby box and pressed it onto his hand, "I'm not sure, Mokie. I feel fine, I just seem kind of out of it, like you said,"

"I bet you're finally feeling the trauma from the other night," Mokuba rose from the sofa and walked over to him, grabbing his arm, "C'mon, let's go have some fun! Maybe time off work will be good for you?"

"Y-Yeah, sure, Mokie...," Kaiba pulled his arm back, shut off his laptop and headed for the door, "You up for a movie?"

Mokuba watched as his brother walked ahead of him, _Seto wanting to take a day off work? Okay, something **is** wrong with him!_

_--_

_Alright, got my food, got my coke, all I need now is my chair and I can start an anime marathon before tonight's work!_ Brian walked down the corridor, headed towards his apartment, juggling a few large paper bags in his arms, Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!

As he neared his home, Brian noticed something was wrong: his door was slightly ajar. He had not only closed it, but he had locked it before leaving, and by the looks of the damage on the doorway, it was forced open. Muttering curses under his breath, Brian lowered his bags and reached into his jacket for a pistol he kept in there along with a few other small monster slaying items, hidden from plain view. After a quick prayer, Brian kicked his door all the way open and almost immediately, he saw the intruder...sitting on his couch, watching his TV!

"I don't know who or what you are, but you better get the hell out of my house right now unless you want a bullet in your skull!" he threatened, aiming the firearm at said body part, "Now, I said,"

The intruder, a young woman with with a head of black hair just ignored him and flipped through the channels.

"I mean it!"

"Told you Andrew didn't give the message," a new voice said behind him, making his spin around, still on full alert, "Take it easy pal, we're human,"

Brian glared hard at the second intruder, another young woman with blonde hair tied up into a long ponytail behind her and dark brown eyes.

"Human, huh? I'll be the judge of that," Brian looked back at the first girl, then at the second one, "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

"My name is Sonja and the couch potato behind you-,"

"Up yours!"

"-is Santa Maria Salvacion. We're with the Watcher's Council. Well, actually I'm the official Watcher and Maria's the Slayer," Sonja grinned and crossed her arms, apparently unafraid of Brian's gun, "That doesn't scare us off, pal, we've seen our share of demons with more firepower and killing power than that little thing, so how's about you put that down before you hurt yourself?"

Brian didn't move.

"We don't have time for this," Sonja shook her head, "We need to contact the Council so we can tell them that we're here, so they can give us details,"

"Details on what?"

"The problem you have here in Japan,"

"We can deal with vampires and the low demons that usually pop up in places like this,"

Sonja let out a dry laugh, "You have no clue, do you? The problem you have...? It's no ordinary vampire or demon problem. It's a big problem, and unless you put that gun down, listen to what we have to say, and get your Slayer over here, right _now_, you're gonna be knee-deep in shit!"

--

"How you feeling, Tea?"

Tea groaned a little as she stretched, "Still a little sore, but I think I'm getting used to this superhero vampire Slayer thing,"

"At least you're getting used to your thing," Joey mumbled irritably, "Every time I see a girl dog around my neighborhood, I have to resist jumping on her and-,"

"Joey, for the love of all things holy, do NOT finish that sentence!" Duke, er Aya, pleaded, covering his...her ears, "You do, I will kick you where the sun don't shine and ever since I got into school looking like this, I'm getting really good at doing that!"

Tea looked away, I wished for a girlfriend to join the group, but this is not what I had in mind!

"Hey, Tea, look!" Yugi tapped her arm, "It's Brian,"

"Huh?" Tea turned her head to see Brian's old piece of crap car coming down the road, slowing down as it approached the group, "What's he doing here?"

"Dunno," Joey stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Knowing his job though, it's important,"

Brian pulled up to the sidewalk and leaned over, "Get in,"

--

"I said get your Slayer, not a group of her friends," Sonja rubbed the bridge of her nose after Brian returned with the kids shortly after their meeting, "They can't be involved here,"

"We already are involved with this weird shit in town," Joey pointed to himself, "I got bitten by a werewolf," he pointed to Duke, "She's really a he who got turned into a she,"

Sonja glanced at Brian, who held his head, "Don't ask...just don't ask, please,"

"Anyone wanna tell us what's going on?" Tristan asked as Maria came into the room. He immediately went into player mode and walked over to her, "Hey, good-looking, how's about you and me-?" he didn't get a chance to finish, because Maria grabbed his arm, and with a few quick movements, flipped him over her body and slammed him into the floor, "...ow...,"

Maria still held his hand, twisting a little, "Don't...do...that...again...,"

"Noted," Tristan slapped the floor, "Leggo, please!"

The Slayer released him and walked over to the others, "Boys learn a lesson?"

Duke, Joey, and Yugi nodded quickly.

"Good,"

"Okay, if we can go back to the important business here?" Tea rubbed her temples, "Brian, what did you drag us here for?"

Brian cleared his throat and quickly introduced the other two people in his house before getting down to business, "...we got word from the Watcher's Council that there's some baddies here in town-,"

"No shit," Joey crossed his arms, "We knew that already,"

Both Slayers shot a glare at him, making him shut up almost instantly.

"Sonja, these things are from your neck of the woods, why don't you tell them?" Brian murmured, hopping onto his table, grabbing a nearby can of soda.

"Alright, if you want it that way," the blonde woman sniffed and leaned against the nearest wall, "Maria and I come from the Phillipines, and in our city, we're the defenders from the forces of darkness, much like she is here," she pointed to Tea, "A coupla days ago, we got wind that some major nasties from our area was killing people over here,"

Tea frowned, "We didn't hear anything different or read any different things in the papers?"

"They sometimes use the normal crimes as their disguise," Sonja explained, "Here, in town, there are three monsters: two Manananggal and one Tikbalang,"

"A what?"

"And two whats?"

Brian grinned, "Told ya they would ask what the hell you were talking about,"

"Shut up," Sonja flipped him off, "Go get the book,"

"Already got it," Brian pulled an aged-looking book from behind him and turned it a marked page, "Which do you guys wanna hear about first?"

"Uh...,"

"Just go with the Manananggal," Sonja hissed, "Lesser problems first,"

"Alright, alright," Brian sniffed and traced his finger down to a passage, "Manananggal are a type of vampires that are exclusive to the Philippines and neighboring areas. They are like normal vampires, what with the blood drinking and killing, but there are very different features,"

"Like what?" Tea asked, walking around him to look. She stopped and her eyes went wide when she saw a hand-drawn picture of one of the creatures. It looked like an older woman, a witch one would say, but it had huge wings sprouting from it's back. It was ugly as sin and intiimidating with the wingspan, but the thing that threw Tea off the most was that the creature was split in half at the waist. She tapped the picture, "What the hell...?"

"The Manananggal are different from other vampires because not only do they have wings, but they can separate themselves from their lower bodies at nighttime so they can hunt. They stash their lower bodies in a safe, dark place, preferably their den,"

Tea looked up from the picture, "How come?"

"That's how they hunt," Sonja explained.

"No, why do they hide their lower halves?"

"Because, that's their most vulnerable part when they split," Sonja continued, "If one smears garlic, salt, or any spices on the top of the lower half of their body, they are unable to reconnect before sunrise, and if they fail to reconnect, they will die,"

"What happens if they do reconnect?"

"They can move around like humans during the day and find new places to hunt,"

Tea frowned, "I thought all vampires hate the sunlight? I thought they burn and turn to dust?"

Sonja shrugged, "I'm just telling you what we know, girl, that's how they work,"

"Yeah, and speaking of those freaks," Maria cracked her neck loudly, a very irritated look on her face, "I was hunting one of those earlier this week back home, and I almost found the bastard, but I got called away before I could finish it off," she shot a glare at Sonja, "You owe me _so_ much,"

"Okay, okay," Joey held up his hands, trying to defuse a possible fight, "We know that the Manglers-,"

"Manananggal,"

"Whatever! We get that they're bad news, but what about that Ticky Bang Bang thing?"

"Tikbalang," Sonja corrected him, "Those things are even worse,"

Brian nodded and flipped to the next page as Tea looked on. When he did, she caught sight of another hand-drawn picture of a monstrous creature that sort of resembled a horse on it's hind legs.

"_That's_ a Tikbalang?!" Tea pointed at the picture and looked up at the two newcomers.

"A demon," Sonja nodded towards the book, "A nasty kind, too. It's fast as hell, like as fast as a car on a freeway, and it's strong, I mean _really_ strong,"

"How strong exactly?"

"Strong enough to take on a single Slayer and hold it's own in battle before either running off or breaking said Slayer in half,"

"Which is why you're here," Brian slammed the book shut, "The Council got wind that some of _your_ nasty beasties were around, so they sent two of the more qualified and experienced people to help the newbie," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I sure wish Giles and the others told me there was that kind of stuff going on here, I almost shot these two when I came home, I thought they were bad guys!"

"Please, you wouldn't have gotten a single shot off before I could throw you into a wall," Maria snapped, a vein throbbing on her head, "Can we go out hunting now? I lost a Mananaggal and I wanna get out and do something before I smash something to handle my anger,"

_Giles...if you weren't so important, I'd kill you..._

--

At the Watcher's Council HQ in England, Rupert Giles was currently looking up various demons, magicks and certain other things as he waited for contact from one of his teammates. He flipped through countless books, looking at human-esque demons, ugly-ass demons, furry-looking demons, and demons that couldn't really have a category except "Mother F'ing Ugly Demons", something he had done many times before, while looking at various magical items in other books every few seconds. That's one thing about Giles: when one needed research done, he was great at it...underhanded at the moment, but great.

"Giles! Hey, Giles!" a familiar, somewhat distorted voice called from behind him, "We need to talk!"

The older Englishman sighed and slowly turned around in his chair to see Brian's face portrayed on the computer monitor, "I'm rather busy at the moment, Brian, I don't need to hear you complain about-,"

"Oh, yeah you do," Brian leaned forward and lowered his voice, as if to make sure no one heard him, "Not only did you not tell me there was some major baddies here, you didn't tell me that you were getting help!"

"Well, Andrew was-,"

"Andrew didn't deliver that damned information, the very needed information I could've used earlier today, old-timer!" Brian glanced off-screen for a second, "Listen, I understand Andrew's not exactly the best Watcher, hell he's barely even a real man, but cut _me_ some slack, okay? I almost shot the two when I came home!"

"So you've told me," Giles rubbed his eyes, "Brian, really I need to-,"

"And what about Willow? I need Willow over here to help with the gender-bender problem one of the Slayer's friends has!"

"Brian-,"

"Honestly, I think I'm getting the shaft here and you're the one giving it to me!" Brian paused for a moment, then frowned a little, "That didn't sound right...did it?"

Giles slowly shook his head, "No, it didn't," he looked up at the American on the screen, "Finished having a tantrum?"

"I prefer to call it a rant, but-,"

"Are you finished?"

"...yeah,"

"Good, now be quiet and listen to me," Giles cleared his throat, "Willow will be there shortly, I promise you. I'm sure you'll have this Philippine Demon thing solved in a few days, but I promise you that by the end of the week, she'll be here,"

"Good. Anything else?"

"Xander's coming with her,"

Brian let out a loud groan of agony.

"Grow up, Brian,"

"Tell that to One-Eye. Anything else for me, Obi-Wan?"

_Why do they always call me that?_ Giles nodded, "Yes. I did some research about that Puzzle you showed me-,"

"Aw sweet, what is it?"

Giles sighed, "Let me finish, Brian. I did some research, and I couldn't find anything important about what it is. However, I did stumble across a page on the internet that had mention of this object. It had many references to ancient Egypt, but what struck me was a picture of a woman who seemed to know about them,"

"A woman?"

"Yes, a woman from Egypt who came to your area sometime ago. From what I read, she had some things dealing with your friend Yugi and a Seto Kaiba,"

Brian's eyes widened a little, "What's her name, Giles? Where is she now?"

"Her name is Ishizu Ishtar, although for some reason, a lot of people call her Isis. Maybe she was named after the Goddess, I don't know, but I do know that if this Puzzle is something special, something we have to learn about, she's the next best thing to go to besides Yugi and his group,"

"Alright," the American nodded, "Thanks, Giles, owe you one. I'll pick you up some Japanese porn,"

Giles's jaw dropped, "Now, wait just a minute-!"

"I'm kidding, Giles, I'm kidding! Damn, Xander and Dawn are right, you are easy to mess with most of the time," Brian grinned widely just before the window disappeared, ending their conversation.

The older Watcher sat back into his chair and laid his head back, closing his eyes, "I need to be more careful who I bring into the Watcher's Council...,"

--

**Kilnorc: Mwahaha. If ya'll are wondering, I got the two new monsters from my dear friend, DarkScytheQueen, who lives in the Phillippines herself. Turns out they have a bunch of nasty monsters I never even knew about. Thanx, DSQ, glad to know your mythology's got EFFed up things! Interested in them? Look 'em up on Wiki.**

**Hope ya'll liked!  
**


	18. Pinoy Demon Hunting

**Pinoy Demon Hunting**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or either Buffy/Angel-verses**

* * *

"Whoa...,"

"Yeah...,"

"Where'd he-?"

"I don't even wanna know,"

Brian rolled his eyes as he strapped himself ready for the mission ahead. With those vampires and that horny demon out there somewhere, he and his Slayer were going to need some heavy duty weapons. Few pistols, sawed off double-barrel, large hunting knife...things were looking alright.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Maria asked, leaning against the wall nearby, "We got a decent group, but only a handful of us can handle these freaks,"

"If you want my opinion," Brian tossed a sword to Tea, "We all go, but we split up into two groups. One of us will go after the Filipino vamps and the other goes after the giant horse-man,"

Tea swung the sword a little, making her friends back away for room, "Question is, who goes with who?"

"I'm going solo," Maria raised her hand, "Don't worry about me,"

"Like hell you are," Sonja slapped her upside the head, "You're not going alone," she looked over to Tristan and Duke, "You two! Pointy and Duchess, you two stick with her and make sure she stays outta trouble,"

"I gotta babysit someone with a hair gel obsession and a crossdresser?!"

"Hey!"

"Fair enough. So I guess this means you're coming with us, Sonja?" Brian asked, looking through his weapon cache again, "Hey, anyone here know how to use a gun?"

"Yo!" Tristan held up a hand, "I can shoot,"

"Heads up," Brian tossed him a pistol and a few extra clips, "Anyone else?"

The rest were quiet.

"Okay, fine, you all get assigned weapons though," he tossed a sword to Joey and a small axe to Yugi, "Here, be quick and you may live," he looked at Sonja, "You want anything?"

Sonja tapped her head, "I'm more of a demon expert than a fighter,"

"Bookworm, huh? Awright, let's head out, people,"

"To the Slayermobile!"

"Don't start, Joey!"

* * *

After returning home from the movies with Mokuba, Seto Kaiba found himself wandering around his mansion. Ever since that night his company had that incident with the...the thing and the other things (he couldn't bring himself to relaly say what they were), he seemed off.

_Maybe Mokie's right, maybe I'm finally experiencing the trauma. But, that doesn't make sense! he stopped and scowled, I've been through many bad situations where not only my life, but Mokie's life has been put into danger, and I've never been like this before! Not only that, but I really, really doubt I ever wanted to put a bloody appendage into my mouth._

Speaking of blood, a familiar scent suddenly filled his nostrils. At least, he thought it was blood, based of what little memory he had from earlier with his finger. This time, it was much, much stronger. So strong in fact, it seemed to throw him off balance somehow and he soon found himself leaning against the wall for support, the sound of his heart pounding growing louder and louder with each passing second.

_What...the hell...is wrong with...me?_

"Mister Kaiba, are you alright?"

Kaiba looked over his shoulder to see one of his housemaids walking up to him, a worried look on her face.

"I'm...it's...nothing, I'm just...j-just fine...," he moaned before falling to the floor, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"MISTER KAIBA!"

* * *

"What the hell are we doing in _this_ part of town?"

"I didn't even know Domino had this part of town!"

"Somehow, I think you're lying, Joey,"

"Uh...,"

Brian shook his head as he pulled his car into a backalley, set near a cluster of adult hangouts. He carefully shut the door and waited for everyone to get situated and finished stretching.

"I followed your directions, Sonja, so why don't you fill us all in why we had to head here?"

Sonja cracked her neck, "I will, but you gotta get yourself a new ride, man, that's like a sardine in there!"

"Sonja...,"

"Fine, fine. The reason we came to this...Red Light District...is that Tikbalangs are pretty horny demons. They hunt in many places, but these are usually jackpot places. What, with the dark alleys and sex-craved people all around, it's a hunting ground for them,"

"Okay, so what about those freaky vamps?"

"Guys got any places with plenty of trees in this town?"

Joey slapped the top of the car, startling just about everyone there except Tea and Maria, "Domino Park!"

"Alright, so we have two areas to search...who's gonna hunt what now?"

* * *

Mokuba burst into his brothers room to find Kaiba on his bed and a handful of personal medical staff looking him over.

"Seto!" he rushed over to his bed, only to be held back by the maid who found Kaiba earlier, "What's going on, what's wrong with him!?"

The physician in charge shrugged as he checked his boss over, "I'm not sure, Mister Kaiba. Your brother seems to be showing symptoms of anemia, but we won't be sure until we get a blood test," he looked to the younger millionaire, "Has he been under any stress lately?"

Mokuba looked at him like he had a second head growing out of his neck, "You didn't hear? Seto and I were at KaibaCorp the night that it was attacked! We almost died!"

"I see," the doctor nodded, "Alright, could be Post Traumatic Stress, but that doesn't seem to fit his symptoms,"

"Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome?!" Mokuba repeated, a vein appearing on his head, "I know that we went through Hell over there, but that wasn't enough to cause that! You see what we put up with then talk to me about Post Traumatic Stress! Hell, I'm kidnapped on an almost _daily_ basis and I turn out just fine!"

* * *

"Lucky no one's around the park right now,"

"Yeah, less civilian casualties,"

"Well, that too, but I was actually talking about us. How were we gonna explain going through the park at night, carrying deadly and quite possibly illegal weaponry?"

"..."

"See? Lucky!" Sonja grinned a little and kept looking up at the trees around them, "Just stay frosty everyone...anyone of them could jump out and snag you like that," she snapped her fingers.

Yugi and Joey looked at each other, gripping their weapons tightly.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"We should've just walked right on home after school...just never should've gotten into the car,"

"I'm starting to agree with you there, Joey,"

Tea looked at her friends, _You're not the only one who thinks that, guys...I wonder how Duke and Tristan are doing?_

* * *

"Hey, cuties, how about you two come with me and-?"

The horny customer of a nearby building never got to finish his sentence because Maria quickly kneed him in the groin, and as soon as he hit the ground, she slugged him so hard in the face, he was out like a light before he even hit the pavement.

Tristan and Duke stared at what they saw.

"Whoa...,"

"You go, girl! Oh God, I'm getting worse...I think I'm actually going native in this body!"

Maria cracked her knuckles and returned to her teammates, "Sorry, hate perverts," she muttered as she took the lead again, "He should be safe though,"

"I think you just made him a eunuch, how the hell is that safe?!" Tristan half-shouted, jerking a thumb to the knocked out perv behind them.

"Tikbalang prefer victims who are awake...they like to hear them scream,"

Tristan came to a halt, "Wait a minute. That still doesn't explain why he's safe?"

Maria sighed and turned to him, "Because, Tikbalang go after males, Pointy,_ males_! They go after males, have their way with them and move on,"

"WHAT?!" Tristan gawked at her, "Are you saying we're hunting a _gay_ horse demon!?"

"I guess you can call it that, yeah," Maria shrugged casually, "Which is why this place is so ideal for it's hunting. Statistics show that more men than women visit these kinds of places,"

Duke couldn't help but try and hold back a laugh before patting Tristan on the back, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I'm in a chick's body!"

"Don't be," Maria shook her head, crossing her arms, "While Tikbalang have fun with males, they usually kill females,"

Duke didn't need to try and stop laughing anymore. The need to laugh was gone.

"So ya see, unless we do something, we're all screwed...literally,"

* * *

After the medical staff left, Mokuba found himself sitting at his brother's bedside, arms and head propped up on the mattress and blankets, a solemn look on his face, though not many would be able to see that, since most of his face was hidden by his wild mane of hair.

_Seto, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm not leaving...I'm not leaving until I find out what's wrong and you get better!_ he reached over and grabbed his brother's hand, holding it tightly, _Your hand is so clammy. I don't understand, Seto, you're hardly ever sick and all of a sudden you're fainting in the hallway near the kitchen? he sighed, I even asked the cooking staff to make us steak for dinner and you go off passing out!_

Mokuba spent a lot of time thinking to himself before climbing onto the bed and settling himself next to his big brother and going to sleep.

* * *

**Kilnorc: Whew, an update after awhile and it's the first one of the new year 2009! Hehehe...had some help, but here it is! Catch ya later, folks!  
**


	19. Prey for the Slayers

**Prey for the Slayers  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Buffy/Angelverses.**

* * *

"Heeeere, vampire, vampire, vampire! Heeeeeere, vampire, vampire, vampire! C'mere boy, got fresh meat and blood for ya right here!"

Sonja stared at Joey as he moved around the darkened park at night, weapon in his hand, "Is he seriously trying to call a Manananggal?" she turned to Yugi and the others, "How thick is he?"

Brian, Yugi, and Tea shook their heads, "You don't want to know," they murmured in unison.

Sonja rolled her eyes, "Tea, come with me and knock some sense into that idiot before he gets himself killed,"

Tea looked at Brian, who nodded.

"We're gonna be okay, I got this puppy," he patted his shotgun, "Go on, we're right behind you,"

As Tea ran with Sonja to beat Joey upside the head for endangering himself with his vampire calling, Brian decided to try something with Yugi. He cleared his throat, trying to be casual, "So, Yugi, can I ask you something?"

The vertically challenged duelist looked up at him, "No offense, but is this really the right time?"

"Hey, until we bag a couple of beasties, what else is there?" Brian nodded to Yugi's necklace, "What's the story behind that, I've been meaning to ask?"

"Oh this?" Yugi looked down at the Puzzle, "It's something I found in the storage room of my Grandpa's shop. It's originally from Egypt, and supposedly, no one's been able to solve it for thousands of years,"

"How were you able to?"

Yugi shrugged, "I'm good at games and puzzles, it comes naturally to me. Though, it did take an awful long time to solve it, and when I did...," he suddenly trailed off, _Uh oh..._

"When you did...?" Brian repeated, "C'mon, what happened?"

"...my wish came true," Yugi finished slowly, grinning, "There's a legend with this Puzzle, saying that whoever solves it, they can ask a wish and it'll come true!"

"No kidding...so what wish did you wish for? Babes?"

"No,"

"Money?"

"No,"

"Weed?"

Yugi stared at him, "No!"

Brian whistled, "Man, you really are different from other teenagers, and not just in height,"

_Okay, he's starting to get on my nerves..._ Yugi's eyebrow twitched, _Gotta be careful though. I can't tell him about the Pharaoh or the Millenium Items, I don't know what will happen!_

"Anything else, Yugi?"

The duelist shook his head, "Nope, that's it,"

"Ah. Well, you never did tell me what you wished for,"

Yugi grinned and jerked his head to Tea and Joey ahead of them, "I asked for friends, and I got them,"

"...seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously, why?"

"Well, if you had to wish to get a friend...," Brian trailed off, "I'm just saying,"

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but before one syllable could leave his lips, an inhuman screech filled the air, followed by the sound of Joey screaming and falling on his ass from a tree in the distance.

"Ooooh, looks like we got ourselves a live one!" Brian gripped his shotgun, "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

"Man, just how much longer do we have to hunt this thing?" Tristan looked around the neighborhood, feeling sick and tired of seeing perverts and other drudges of society approach or stare at them, "If we don't find any action soon, I'm gonna slug the first person to come up to us,"

Maria grinned, "Yeah, but you'll have to beat me to the punch, if you'll forgive the pun,"

Duke stopped walking and leaned against a nearby street lamp, "My feet are killing me,"

"I wouldn't take off your shoes if you're planning to," Maria advised the gender-bent teen, "You go around barefoot or just with socks in this place, you'll either get a disease or nasty cut just by stepping on something...for all we know, they're could be used syringes around here," she looked down at the sidewalk, "Seriously, leave them on,"

Duke whined, "This sucks...Tristan, be a pal and carry me, would ya?"

Maria scoffed, "Yeah, like he's gonna do that," she turned around, "Pointy, don't....Pointy?"

Tristan was gone.

"What the...?" Maria and Duke looked around, "Where the hell did he go?"

As if on cue, a loud roar filled the air, followed by terrified screams down the street.

"Big boy's hit and looks like it took Pointy!" Maria began to run back the way they came, "Come on!"

Despite pain, Duke followed her as best he/she could, "I don't understand! How the hell could that thing have nabbed Tristan without us seeing or hearing it?"

"I told you, Tikbalang are fast!"

"But that fast?!"

"Shut up and keep running, Ranma!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

"Oh shit...that's a Mang..Mang...whatever the hell that is?!"

"Hard to believe, huh?"

Tea stared up at the winged Filipino vampire that sat perched on a tree branch above them, eyes glowing red as it glared down at them. She didn't have much of a problem with the wings, since she expected that from the book, but the one thing she didn't really like to see, even though she saw that in the book as well, was the bit of spinal cord that seemed to wag back and forth like a tail. She had to hold back a bit of vomit when she saw it.

"I thought they split evenly at the waist, why's that showing bone?" Brian asked, looking disgusted as well, "Why isn't it running away?"

"Not all monsters do what the pictures say they do," Sonja slowly moved around the tree, "...and the reason it's not running away is because it has no legs,"

"..."

"Hey, you asked," Sonja shrugged, "I don't know why it's not running, they usually do when a Slayer shows up,"

Tea swallowed hard, "Okay, so we found a half of one of the monsters your after. What I'm wondering is where the other half to this one and the second vampire are,"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

That was Yugi! Tea spun around just in time to see Yugi's feet disappear into the leaves of another tree behind them, "YUGI!"

"Yugi, hang on buddy!" Joey ran to the other tree and immediately began to climb it, "I'm a'comin' little buddy, just hold on!"

Soon enough, Joey disappeared into the tree as well.

"What the hell do we do?!"

"I don't know, I don't know! Don't ask me, this is a new monster to me!"

Brian turned to Sonja, "What the hell do we do?!"

"You good in a fight?"

"Yeah, but-,"

Sonja walked past him, to Tea, "Listen, Slayer, us Watchers can handle this other one. You handle the one and take care of your friends,"

"But we don't have any salt or spices, so we can't-,"

"Just worry about getting your friends first, then we'll worry about killing them!"

Tea nodded, "Right!"

Sonja turned to Brian, looking up at the first vampire, which for some odd reason hadn't moved just yet, "You up for a little target practice?"

"Always," Brian aimed his shotgun at said beast, "I just hope it doesn't fly-," he stopped when the vampire suddenly took flight and hovered over them, cackling as it flapped it's wings, "..away. Sonofabitch!"

"Nice going!"

"Oh, just shut up and do your job!"

* * *

"Oh, you gotta be frickin' kiddin' me!"

"Nope...we just found the big boy,"

Duke and Maria stared up at the monstrous, horse-like demon as it tore into a fresh victim, numerous mutilated bodies laying at it's feet, their blood caking it's legs.

Maria let out a high whistle, "HEY! HORSESHIT!"

The Tikbalang dropped the remains of it's latest victim and looked over it's shoulder, eyes locking onto the two females.

"You want a piece of me?!" Maria cracked her knuckles, "Come and get some Slayer, assface!"

Duke could've sworn that at the word "Slayer" the Tikbalang's eyes changed.

"I think...you just...pissed it off...," Duke began to back away, "Big time,"

Maria grinned, "That was the point," she darted to the horse demon and when it took a swipe at her, she hit the ground and rolled under it. The Tikbalang looked down between it's legs just as Maria jumped onto it's back, grabbing onto a mane of spines that lined it's entire backside. The Tikbalang didn't seem to like this, because the next thing Duke knew, it was roaring like mad and reaching behind itself to grab the intrusive Slayer.

Duke was shocked at what he was seeing, but it seemed Maria was having a blast. She was actually holding onto the mane of spines, a wide grin on her face. She let out a whoop, "TO QUOTE THE AMERICANS: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAW!!! RIDE 'EM COWGIRL!"

"THAT'S A DEMON, MARIA, NOT A MECHANICAL BULL!" Duke screamed at her, backing away some more for safety, "ARE YOU INSANE?!" he looked around, "Screw this, I'm getting somewhere safe!"

For a neighborhood, there weren't many areas where one could hide that well...except one place.

Duke ran to a nearby dumpster, pushed one of the lids open and groaned at the smells and sights inside, "Stink like crap or die by a demon...gee, tough choice,". Taking a deep breath and holding his nose, Duke jumped into the dumpster, the lid slamming shut after him.

_Okay, this is just nasty!_ he grimaced as he felt slimy things, sticky things and all kinds of other things touching him. Though he hated the idea of being in a dumpster, he had no choice but to bear it while listening to the fight outside. He could hear Maria scream and yell at the top of her lungs, having a good time by the sound of it, and the roars of the Tikbalang, who sounded more pissed off than before. Next thing he knew, the sound of heavy footsteps was heard outside, growing fainter with each second, then there was silence.

_Should I even chance it?_ Duke gently pushed the lid up and looked outside to see what was going on. Maria was laying sprawled on the ground motionless and the Tikbalang was nowhere to be seen.

"Holy shit...,"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing? That thing almost had her!"

Klavier listened to Kairi's disappointed whining as he looked at a crude amulet he held in his hand. It was made of a long piece of rope and a large spine, just like the others from the back of a Tikbalang. He jiggled the amulet a little bit, "I have my reasons, Kairi,"

"But what are those reasons? I wanna know, Klavier!"

He held up the amulet, "Do you know what this is Kairi? I'll tell you what this is. This is an amulet made from the spine of a Tikbalang. Now, if you take one of the three thickest spines off a Tikbalang's back, and after a little process, you can take complete control of said Tikbalang, and since I have the amulet...,"

"You have control over it," Kairi finished for him, "What's your point, Klav?"

"My point is, that Tikbalang is under my control and it will do what I want it to, and what I want to do is have it fight the Domino Slayer, see what happens," he looked over at his associate, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"...no,"

"Good, now c'mon, let's get going," Klavier rose to his feet, "I want to get a front row seat for this,"

Kairi rolled her eyes and put her arms behind her head, "Fine...but seriously, why didn't you have it kill the Filipino Slayer?"

"Where's the fun in killing a new player?"

"...this is just one big game to you, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it is,"

"What about that friend of theirs, the one with too much hair gel?"

"He's taken care of, we don't need to worry about him,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, this was an iffy chapter for me, I'm still new to Filipino demons and all, so I just hope I got some of the lore (like the spines) and behavior right. Well, with the behavior, I'm just winging it, so...hehehe.  
**


End file.
